


In a Name

by Elly_Hiddlesherloki



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I'm so bad at tagging, Loki Needs a Hug, Loki's status as a Jotun is treated as a bastard child - he knows about it, Odin's A+ Parenting, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Slow Burn, reader is Sif's cousin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 78,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elly_Hiddlesherloki/pseuds/Elly_Hiddlesherloki
Summary: Growing up as an orphan, living in the shadow of your cousin Sif who managed to take your dream of being one of Asgard's Prince's companions in their travels, you instead found your own way in life, living as a simple apothecary with your oldest and closest friend. That is, until the younger prince of Asgard takes a special notice in you one afternoon and things are never quite the same.(yea, guess who sucks at summaries, originally posted to my DA and some on my tumblr, posting it here as well)





	1. Prologue

“Sif! Sif!” You called out, gasping as you ran. “Sif!”  
  
“Woah there,” a large hand appeared, cutting you off. “Where are you off to so fast, wee one?” A great bearded man stood in front of you, blocking your path.  
  
“I have to catch up to Sif, we promised to meet at the crossroads so we could go to the palace together!” You yelled urgently, dancing in place as you tried in vain to move past the older man.  
  
“Little Sif?” He asked.  
  
“My cousin!” You nodded eagerly, “We were going to meet at the crossroads and then go to the palace, today is the choosing day!”  
  
“Oh right!” The man beamed down at you. “The princes are starting schooling now, they will be needing classmates, right?”  
  
“Sif and I have been practicing really hard, we’re gonna go and join them together. We’ll be the best shield maidens, right there beside Prince Loki and Prince Thor.”  
  
The man’s smile slowly faded before vanishing entirely. “Yes, little one, they already left though.” He started slowly.  
  
You shook your head, “No, Sif told me to be there in five minutes. As soon as I left from lessons at the apothecary… she said…” you trailed off slowly as the man shook his head.  
  
He looked like he was going to speak again but you shoved past him, refusing to hear his lies.  
However, as you approached the crossroads, true to his word, Sif was nowhere in sight.  
  
Your throat tightened and you could feel tears welling at the corners of your eyes. Slowly you shook your head, refusing to cry. You and Sif knew that crying was weakness, and true warriors must not be weak.  
  
The agreed meeting time came and went. After accepting that Sif wasn’t arriving, you set off alone to the palace.  
  
-  
  
It was a long trip there, and your young legs grew tired, but you pushed on, determined to be a warrior.  
  
Just as the palace gates came into view, far in the distance, you could make out a group of children your age gathered in front. There were three boys standing beside Sif, facing the doors. Before Sif stood a man you vaguely recognized as the king. He was flanked by several guards standing watch at the gate. On either side of him, facing Sif, were two young boys who you immediately knew to be the princes.  
  
Odin turned towards the gate and motioned for Sif and the boys to follow him.  
  
“Wait!” You screamed, voice shrill. The blonde haired prince was leading the three boys in already, but the younger one paused. The dark haired boy mirrored Sif’s actions, both turning back to look at you; Odin, however, paid no mind. “Sif! Sif!” You gasped, fighting for breath as you finally neared the door. “You said we would go together!” You panted, fighting back tears once more.  
  
“Sorry (Y/n),” Sif whispered, not looking at you. “There was a limited number…” She gazed down at her boots. “And you have the apothecary, and your books, I don’t.” Finally she looked back up and gazed at you imploringly.  
  
The dark haired prince stared between the two of you silently watching, his vivid green eyes noticing every detail.  
  
“But we were going to do it together.” You whispered out.  
  
“I’m sorry (y/n).” Sif turned and hurried inside, forcing herself not to look back.  
  
The raven-haired prince looked at the retreating king. “Father-” he called, as though asking something.  
  
“Hurry up Loki, we don’t have all day.” Odin’s thunderous bark echoed from within, though his attention was clearly focused on the blonde prince and the other young ones surrounding him.  
  
“Sorry.” Loki whispered before taking off after them.  
  
The gates slammed shut and you were left standing in silence.  
  
-  
  
And so you returned home, continuing your apprenticeship as an apothecary and began archery and daggers training in your free time. Sif stayed at the palace, joining the two princes and eventually the Warriors Three, training until they became famed throughout the land. You never forgot the sad look the younger prince gave you when he attempted to get Odin’s attention. That reassuring smile he had tried to offer you. You pondered it over many nights afterwards, imagining what might have been, but of course they were idle fantasies.  
  
Lady Sif and the Warriors Three became the companions of Asgard’s princes, and you would settle for life as an apothecary.


	2. Chapter 2

~ 10 years later ~  
  
“Listen Nox.” You growled angrily as you turned from the apothecary shop counter to replace items on the shelf.  
  
“No you listen.” Nox shot back. He was your oldest childhood friend, after Sif. He was average height and medium build, deep olive features, and a shock of messy brown hair. His bright grey eyes watched everything with an eagerness that easily matched his personality. “You’ve always wanted to be a warrior, Asgard needs more Einherjar, what better opportunity?”  
  
“I am an apothecary.” You replied firmly, still not looking at him.  
  
“One who is a damned good archer, and lethal as Hel with her blades. You are always hunting extra food when the winter is too cold, no one else can track or shoot like you.”  
  
Scowling, you finally turned back to him, “What of it?”  
  
“Come with me to the palace, we can join the Einherjar. Together! Be the warrior you always wanted to be.” Nox smiled at you earnestly.  
  
You sighed, “That dream has long since passed.”  
  
“If that were true, you wouldn’t keep practicing.” Nox raised his eyebrow. You fell quiet, not sure you could deny it. “Go on, at least think it through.”  
  
You rolled your eyes and huffed in exasperation, “Fine! I’ll think about it. If you stop coming in every day, you’re interrupting the customers.”  
  
Nox gazed around the empty shop. “Right then, you go back and help the-” He was about to finish his sarcastic retort when the door’s bell chimed, interrupting him.  
  
The two of you quickly looked over to see a tall, lean man, with long black hair and brilliant green eyes gazing around the shop. “Hello.” He murmured quietly, though not without confidence.  
  
“Oh, hello!” You stammered, trying to recover from the initial shock. Then you glanced down at his armour and your eyes widened. As discretely as you could, you hit Nox’s shoulder from over the counter before hastily adding, “My prince.” You moved to the side of the counter and knelt down. Nox rushed to copy you. The dark haired prince sighed and motioned for you and Nox to stand back up.  
“How can I help you?” You asked the prince, shooting a glare at Nox to leave.  
  
“Are you the apothecary?” The prince asked. He nodded at Nox once you had affirmed as such, clearly dismissing your friend.  
  
Nox hurried from the shop, mouthing that he would talk later.  
  
You smiled nervously at the prince, who you recognized to be the younger of the two. He was handsome, incredibly so, but he was always mysterious, quieter than the golden haired older son.  
  
“My prince?” You prompted.  
  
It seemed to startle him from a reverie, “Have we met before?”  
  
You smiled ruefully, “Only in passing once. Not really.”  
  
Loki’s brow furrowed in concentration. “You look familiar, when did we meet?”  
  
“It was years ago, don’t worry about it.” Realizing that you sounded flippant, you quickly added, “My prince.”  
  
“Sif!” You frowned but remained quiet. Loki nodded eagerly, clearly proud that he remembered. “Yes! When Sif and the Warriors three came to the palace to join my brother and I with our lessons.”  
  
Smiling thinly, you nodded, “Right. I had forgotten.” A bitter lie, but you wanted to move on, to be happy for your now distant, in every sense of the word, cousin.   
  
Loki frowned, searching for something to say, perhaps looking to broach the subject further.  
  
How many times you had wondered how the day might have gone differently, but there was a kind sincerity that you had seen in young Loki’s eyes. There had been a shared moment of disappointment and failure. Perhaps seeing a close friend succeed and excel where you yourself had failed had struck a nerve within him. You didn’t know. Either way, he was a crowned prince and it wasn’t a topic that he would, or should, discuss with a commoner.  
  
“My prince, you are looking for the apothecary, yes? How might I be of service?”  
  
“Right.” Loki reached into a pouch tied at his waist and pulled out a slip of paper. “I have a list of things that I require.”  
  
You reached out for the paper, “Of course, your grace, always happy to be of service to the house of Odin.”  
  
Loki pursed his lips, as though responding to a joke that only he understood, but remained quiet. He watched you hawk-like as you scurried around the shop, looking for the various items on the list.  
  
When you returned to the counter and began marking up the items, Loki moved forward and stared down at you. You finished marking down the items before smiling up at him politely, only barely able to hide your surprise that he now stood just a step away from you. His movements had been more silent than a cat.  
  
“You’ll want to be careful mixing the bloodroot into that, be sure to seep the shrimpwart just right, and-”  
  
Loki chuckled softly, making you fall silent. “Perhaps I should ask you to make this then. I wouldn’t want an anti-venom of this strength to fail when we may have need of it.”  
  
Suppressing a sigh, you nodded slowly, “Of course, my prince.” You began to move around the shop once more, searching for the necessary items. “Do you wish to stay while it simmers, or would you prefer to return later and retrieve it then, your grace?”  
  
Loki looked around and noticed a small three-legged stool pushed against the wall. He glanced at it then back at you, silently asking permission. “I’ll stay, the sooner I have it, the better.”  
  
“Of course, my prince.” You took out the small magic flame that you kept on hand for cooking various herbs when making potions. Laying it on the counter, you began measuring out the ingredients and prepping the anti-venom.  
  
“We’re going to Vanaheim.” Loki blurted out from his perch upon the stool.  
  
You glanced up from the counter and smiled.  
  
“Thor, myself, the Warriors three, and Lady Sif; that is what the anti-venom is for.” Loki added, trying to clarify what he was talking about.  
  
“A beautiful realm, I’m told, your grace.”  
  
“How do you know Sif?”  
  
“She is my cousin, was one of my oldest friends.” You replied shortly, not looking up from your work, for fear of your temper flaring up. “My prince.” You quickly added.  
  
“Was?” Loki prompted, tilting his head to the side.  
  
Finally you sighed and looked up from the slowly simmering water, “Yes, my prince, I haven’t spoken with her in many years. She went to the palace and I stayed behind to work here, as an apothecary.”  
  
Loki frowned, “Oh.”  
  
After a moment, Loki looked like he was going to speak again but you interrupted him, “My prince, if I might humbly beseech you, it is easier to work in silence.” While you loved the sound of his voice already, you didn’t want to think about Sif, about the life of adventure she now had.  
  
“Apologies.” Loki mumbled.  
  
You raised your eyebrows in surprise but quickly looked down so he wouldn’t see.  
  
-  
  
After fifteen minutes, the anti-venom was complete and you carefully bottled it, and then placed it in a small leather pouch.  
  
“Here you are, my lord.”  
  
Loki took the pouch from you and placed a few golden coins on the counter, “Thank you.”  
  
Frowning, you silently counted them out, “My prince, that is far more than required,”  
  
Loki interrupted you, “Consider it payment for me pestering you while you tried to work. I forgot how challenging it is when you have a curious bystander who wishes to speak while you wish to think.” Loki smirked at you, his eyes seeming to sparkle with mischief.  
  
“Thank you, your grace, you are too kind.” You curtsied low.  
  
Loki chuckled, “Hardly. Well, perhaps I shall see you when we return from Vanaheim.”  
  
You shrugged, “I am the only apothecary in the town, my lord, I doubt I’ll be going anywhere. Though that potion should work, I would be mortified if you needed me to fix that.”  
  
“Well, perhaps there will be other potions I have to obtain in the future.” Loki inclined his head at you. “Thank you.” He turned to walk away, stopping with his hand on the door, “Oh wait.” Loki spun around, “I didn’t catch your name.”  
  
Your brows furrowed in confusion, why would he care? “It’s (y/n), my prince.”  
  
Loki repeated it and smiled, “Until next time, fair (y/n).” Then he exited the shop and vanished into the early dusk light.  
  
Nox hurried into the shop moments later. “What did he want?”  
  
You glanced up from the counter as you began closing shop for the night, “Just an anti-venom. The princes and company are going to Vanaheim apparently. They must be facing off the giant spiders there.”  
  
Nox shuddered at the mention of the spiders. “Did he say anything to you?”  
  
“Just asked me my name,” then you quietly added, “and about Sif.”  
  
“They say he’s a sorcerer, uses his seidr as a weapon.” Nox whispered, looking out the shop window in case someone was watching. You shrugged but remained silent, trying not to think about Sif. “Kinda creepy…”  
  
“Prince Loki? He seems nice, just quiet.”  
  
“You know the stories about him at the palace. Rumours of his tricks and mischief are all over the place. He’s a nightmare for his servants they say.”  
  
You scoffed, “A nightmare for his servants? If you mean his temper, you don’t have to look further than his father, or the golden prince.”  
  
Nox raised his eyebrow, “What, you speak so lowly of Prince Thor, you’re not swooning after him?”  
  
“Oh shut up, you oaf, I have more important things to do than pine after that brute of a prince.”  
  
“Careful that no one hears you.”  
  
You shook your head and reached for your cloak from the back wall. After you clasped it securely, you joined Nox and the two of you slowly made your ways home for the night.  
  
You and Nox lived in the town of Pithe. Nox lived in the home next to yours, both of which were on the edge of town beside a massive forest, full of large cedar trees. From the center of Pithe, it was a half day’s walk to the palace in one direction; in the other direction you could reach the Bifrost. Any time travelers used the Bifrost, they passed through your town, so you had a constant and steady stream of customers at your shop.  
  
From time to time, when Asgard’s forces went to war, the soldiers would march through Pithe. The many passing warriors that marched before your orphanage had filled you and Sif with wild dreams of battle and the glory fought from it. You had always been more studious than Sif, allowing you one of the more prestigious apprenticeships, but you both shared in the excitement that came from battling with your wits and strength. Thus the two of you helped foster the other’s dream to become celebrated warriors.  
  
When it was announced that the two princes would need companions for their battle studies, you and Sif eagerly volunteered to join them. It was on the last day that Sif had left without you, sending her into a life of glory, and leaving you to work the simple apothecary shop. You told yourself that you didn’t mind, you could find excitement and adventure in your books, but in your heart it was a lie. In whatever free time you had, that which wasn’t devoted to working or reading, you practiced archery and blade fighting. You’d become quite the adept tracker and hunter, often using the game you caught to cover the times when your shop sales saw low attendance. From your books, you had discovered a small amount of seidr – magic – allowing you to heal simple wounds, but nothing that would impress a sorcerer; certainly not what Loki was rumoured to be able to do.  
  
So that night, as you stumbled into your bed, thoughts of the mysterious prince at your shop filled your mind until you slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
“Brother? Where have you been?” Thor asked as Loki strolled into the room. Thor had been resting on a curved couch that faced a deep-set fire pit. He stood up to greet his brother.  
  
Loki held up the leather pouch the apothecary had given him. “I have the anti-venom for our trip.”  
  
“Excellent!” Thor hurried over to Loki and clapped him on the back. “Then we can leave first thing tomorrow.” Thor opened the bag and peered in at the contents, “Brother, why not send one of the Einherjar to get it?”  
  
Loki shrugged, “I felt like visiting Pithe today.”  
  
“Why not have invited me?” Thor furrowed his brow as he returned the bag to Loki.  
  
Loki only barely managed to keep the pink from his cheeks, “I just wanted to see the town without making a fuss.” Loki took the pouch back from Thor and tightened the strings, returning it to its place on his belt. “Well, unless you have anything else, I will see you on the morrow.” Loki turned to walk away.  
  
“Brother, do you think Lady Sif is pretty?”  
  
Loki spun around and stared at Thor in confusion. He raised his eyebrow, “Sorry?”  
  
Thor looked down at his boots, trying in vain to hide his blush, “I was just, I was just wondering if you thought Lady Sif…” He stammered then fell quiet.  
  
Loki chuckled, “What of that girl you were seeing the last few months?”  
  
“Arya?” Thor frowned, “she is plain and uninteresting.”  
  
“She left you?” Loki smirked. Thor glared at Loki but didn’t deny it. “I’m sure Sif holds her own beauty. Careful though, brother, you know how fierce she is, you would be loath to attempt any sort of courtship lightly with her.”  
  
Sighing, Thor grumbled, “I can watch out for myself.”  
  
Loki raised his hands placatingly, “I was just offering my advice.”  
  
“What of you brother? Do any women hold your heart now?”  
  
“My heart? No. Perhaps my bed.” Loki smirked mischievously. Thor burst out laughing. “Well, if that’s it, I’m going to get some sleep, I’ll see you bright and early for Vanaheim tomorrow. Spiders await us.” Loki turned and strode silently from the room.  
  
Thor waved at him, still laughing, as he left, “Good night brother! Glory awaits us tomorrow!”  
Loki walked down the silent halls, passing between the fiery sconces that served as the source of late night light.  
  
What did he think of Sif? Perhaps, at some point, he had fancied her, but – as with every other woman he had tried to court – he quickly grew bored and moved on.  
  
His thoughts returned to the young woman at the apothecary that day. In truth, he had traveled through Pithe before and seen her; something about her captured his attention. She had only spoken to him with titles of respect, which normally pleased him, but her voice… something about it made him wish she would speak his name. Perhaps it would sound as heavenly as she had looked. Loki’s thoughts trailed elsewhere and he briefly imagined her saying his name in the throes of ecstasy …  
Loki coughed and shook his head, pleased to realize he had arrived at his bedroom by this point. He forced the thoughts of the mysterious apothecary from his mind, knowing he would have to be up in the early hours of the morning and prepared for the adventures that Thor would drag him through.  
  
Loki gazed wearily around the empty room, adorned with fixtures of gold and green; his royal colours. The fireplace had already been tended to, so the coals lay smouldering, hardly giving off any light this late at night. The moonlight coming in from the balcony was the only real source of light at this point.  
  
He waved his hand and one of the bedside lanterns flickered to life, the power of his seidr fueling the flame. Loki slowly undressed, then crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
You woke up before the sun rose, just as you did every day. As ever, it was quiet, even the birds outside your home were still asleep. You bathed briefly, shuddering at the cold water, ate a cold breakfast, and then set about your daily chores. The shop didn’t have to be opened until nine or so, which gave you time to train in the morning.  
  
Stepping out into the fresh air, the sun having risen now, you inhaled a deep breath, enjoying the chill of the morning. You strung your bow and set about firing at the many targets you had scattered throughout the forest behind your home. After you loosed the last of your arrows, you began your search through the woods, pleased that all the arrows had found their targets.  
  
Nox’s words briefly came to mind: you were more than qualified to join the Einherjar, perhaps you should give up this life. The palace would afford you a home to stay at, your chores would be limited to what the king ordered, and you would no longer be required to run the shop by yourself.  
  
A bird cried in the distance, pulling you from your thoughts. You sighed, unstringing your bow and returning it to its place in your home then began the short walk to the shop.  
  
A small child dashed past you as you wound your way through the village.  
“Hey there!” You yelped, grabbing them by the cloak and turning them to face you. You recognized him as one of the many orphans at the orphanage.  
  
“Let me go!” He yelled angrily.  
  
“Where are you running off to?”  
  
“The princes are coming through today! I want to see them!” The young boy continued to struggle from your grip and you finally let him go. He took off running, only shooting a dirty look at you before disappearing around the bend.  
  
“Hey! (y/n)!” You spun around to see Nox running towards you, waving his hand. “Hey! Did you hear?”  
  
You raised an eyebrow, “The princes are passing through Pithe, I know, Prince Loki told me yesterday.”  
  
“Oh right.” Nox rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. “You still have time before the shop opens, why not join everyone in sending them off?”  
  
You remained silent. After a moment you pursed your lips and said, “You want to try and talk to a real warrior, don’t you?” Nox ducked his head sheepishly. Rolling your eyes, you sighed, “They’ll pass near the shop.”  
  
“Thanks (y/n).”  
  
Shaking your head in good-natured annoyance, you turned around to lead Nox to the main thoroughfare.  
  
Rounding into yet another back alley, you stumbled back as you collided with someone. Your foot caught on their boot, sending you careening to the ground. Suddenly their hand shout out and caught yours, preventing you from falling at the last second.  
  
“What the Hel?” You snarled, looking up at the hooded stranger. You wrenched your hand free of their grip to glare at them.  
  
Nox stepped nearer to, ready to support you.  
  
Slowly the stranger lowered their hood and smirked down at you. “Is that any way to greet your prince?” Loki asked smoothly, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Your heart skipped a beat as you quickly knelt down, “Apologies, your grace.” You seethed inwardly at your klutziness; of course the younger more mysterious prince had veered from the main street and chosen to travel by back alley. Knowing Nox would be too slow to respond, you elbowed his thigh, startling him into a bow.  
  
You stared down at the prince’s boots, not daring to make eye contact. “Please.” Loki murmured quietly. You glanced up and saw that he was offering his hand to you. Hesitantly, you took it and he pulled you to your feet. Nox was too busy watching in wide-eyed shock to move. Loki glanced down at Nox, “Leave us.”  
  
“My prince,” Nox stammered, terrified that you had insulted Loki in some way. The young prince had a reputation for a vicious, yet unpredictable temper. “It was an accident, we were moving through the alleys, talking, we didn’t see anyone-” He stood up, trying to find words to defend you.  
  
Loki held his hand up, silencing Nox instantly. “I said leave us.” Loki repeated coolly. His eyes flashed, finally Nox turned and fled.  
  
Loki still gripped your hand in his gloved one. You stared at him nervously, unsure of his intentions.   
  
After several moments of silence, Loki finally asked, “You’re the apothecary, yes?”  
  
“Yes, my lord.” You stammered nervously. You glanced down at his hand that still gripped yours tightly, not sure if you should pull away or remain still.  
  
Loki seemed to realize he was still holding your hand and quickly pulled away. For a moment, he looked like he might be embarrassed by it, but it quickly vanished. “What are you doing here?” He asked, tilting his head.  
  
“I was going to open my shop.” You glanced up at the sky and noticed the sun’s movement, you were late. “My prince,” you added hastily.  
  
Loki nodded, “And your suitor?” he began uncertainly.  
  
You let out a short laugh of disbelief. Loki frowned. “Apologies, your grace, Nox and I are by no means…” you trailed off, shaking your head.  
  
“Of course.” The statement seemed to please him, but again, you couldn’t be certain of his expression. “What are you doing skulking with him in these alleys then?”  
  
“I could ask you the same thing, my prince,” you responded. Loki raised an eyebrow. “We were simply avoiding the morning traffic. Whenever someone travels through the Bifrost, it attracts quite a crowd.” Loki nodded thoughtfully. “What are you doing away from Prince Thor, if I might ask?”  
  
Loki sighed, “If I’m going to be in the shadows, it might as well be of my own choosing.” He smiled ruefully.  
  
“I’m sorry?” You tilted your head uncertainly. What was he admitting to?  
  
“Nothing,” Loki shook his head, once more seeming to be making a joke that only he understood. “Thank you again for making the anti-venom.”  
  
“You don’t have to thank me, your grace.”  
  
Loki tilted his head thoughtfully, “You’re right, but I wanted to.” He offered you a small smile that you couldn’t help but share.  
  
“Hopefully you won’t have need for it.”  
  
Loki chuckled and agreed, “Agreed.” Once more you both glanced up at the sky, silently checking the time. “Forgive me for keeping you so long.”  
  
“Of course, it was no trouble at all, my lord.” You bowed your head to him before starting to walk away.  
  
“I’ve been called the god of lies you know.” Loki called after you. You turned around to look at him. “I hope you are not in trouble on my behalf.”  
  
“Thank you, my lord.” You smiled sadly, knowing that much of your shop’s traffic started just after opening.  
  
“I mean it.” He called sincerely, just as you continued walking. Once more, you stopped and looked back at him. “Shall I call on you once we return and make certain that you are not reprimanded on my behalf?”  
  
A half smile crossed your lips, “Only to make sure I’m not reprimanded, your grace?”  
  
Loki’s grin widened, “Of course.”  
  
You hurried away from him, pulling your cloak up to cover your face. Some part of you felt excited, hopeful of the prince’s return.  
  
Loki waited until you rounded the corner, then lifted his cowl and continued his way through the back alleys. It was true, he didn’t want to be in the center of attention when he was just going to be ignored for Thor. He might as well gain some reconnaissance while Thor, Lady Sif, and the Warriors Three held the majority of the town’s attention. There was much information to be gained, skulking in the shadows of Asgard’s crossroad town.  
  
And oddly enough, the attention of a beautiful maiden; even if it was just politeness on behalf of his social standing, you had seemed nice.


	3. Chapter 3

“What’s gotten into you?” Nox asked, as soon as he entered the shop and there was no one else around.  
  
“What are you talking about?” You replied, trying to keep the slight blush from your cheeks.  
  
“After I left, what happened?” Nox demanded.  
  
The shop’s bell rang and you turned towards the incoming customer: an elderly man and his daughter.  
“How can I help you?” You asked the man, ignoring Nox’s question.  
  
After you helped the customer and they left, Nox repeated his question, “Well?” He asked.  
  
“Don’t you have work to get to?”  
  
“I’m a part time guard for the town, remember? I just quit the blacksmith.”  
  
“Part time guard? Don’t you want to be one of the Einharjar? Is guarding Pithe not good enough for you?”  
  
Nox groaned dramatically, “I want adventure! You know that Asgard’s elite are the ones who actually do things. I want to do things! I don’t want to pretend to reprimand some street urchin for stealing apples from the cart!”  
  
“Well why not go then?”  
  
“I don’t want to go alone.” Nox mumbled quietly.  
  
Your face softened, “Nox… I have this shop that I have to take care of.”  
  
“I know, I know.” He sighed, “That’s why I’m still here. Just keep thinking about it, won’t you?”   
You sighed but finally nodded. “Thanks (y/n).” Nox glanced out the front window, “Well, my shift starts soon, I’ll see you later!”  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Loki, Sif, and the Warriors three stood to the side, watching in mild amusement as Thor ran headfirst at the spider nest.  
  
Fandral cringed as one of the many beasts managed to strike Thor, sending him flying back.  
  
“Sif, Hogunn, be ready.” Loki ordered quietly. He watched as Thor was battered around for a bit then nodded, “Go now.”  
  
The two warriors charged forward just as Thor was struck and flew back to land in the clearing beside the remaining party.  
  
“I told you not to go alone.” Loki muttered idly, he didn’t bother being annoyed, Thor would have gone anyways.  
  
Thor groaned for a moment, dazed by the blow. Then he slowly sat up, “That was glorious! Those beasts will fall to the house of Odin!” He leapt to his feet and charged back in.  
  
Loki sighed, covering his face with his hand.  
  
Fandral chuckled beside him, “If at first you don’t succeed, try again, my friend.”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, “Doing the same thing repeatedly and expecting different results, is a sign of madness. It’s try again differently.”  
  
Volstagg simply laughed and patted Loki’s shoulder. “You think too much, Loki.” Hefting his axe into the air, Volstagg ran off to join the others.  
  
“Truly.” Loki groaned, “Truly I’m surrounded by idiots.”  
  
Fandral laughed again, “Tell me friend, what idea do you have, then? Besides, they’ll want to get their thrills from something.”  
  
“That’s why I didn’t try and stop them.” Loki replied dryly. After a moment he sighed and looked around the massive webbed nest. Slowly he began to smile. “I know exactly what we should do.”  
  
“There we go, silver tongue. I’m as supportive of running into the fray as any, but your schemes are always entertaining.”  
  
“You’re just worried that you’ll lose your good looks.” Loki smirked.  
  
“I am Fandral the dashing, after all.”  
  
Loki snorted and returned his gaze to the webs, all sticking together and dispersed amongst a large formation of boulders. “I’m thinking fire.”  
  
Fandral followed Loki's gaze, ultimately beaming when the young prince spoke. Then he paused and glanced at Loki uncertainly, “Splendid! How do we get Thor out? The others will gladly follow once he leaves.”  
  
Loki stroked his lip thoughtfully, “I’ll start smaller fires. You help me to get the others to move back, Thor can summon lightning and get the largest fire going.”  
  
Fandral nodded once more. There was a loud crashing sound and the two men looked over as Volstagg slowly tried to stand up. He looked ill and his arm was a deep purple color. Loki scowled, realizing one of the pincers had pierced Volstagg’s armour.  
  
“Volstagg, lay down, let’s get pressure on that.” Fandral ordered, rushing to the wounded man’s side.  
  
Loki handed the vial of anti-venom to Fandral who began administering it. Then he created a double that appeared beside Thor who was currently struggling against the spider’s maw.  
  
“Thor.”  
  
Thor struggled to look over at Loki’s illusion, “Brother.” He responded with a grunt, teeth clenched in exertion. “Why aren’t you helping?”  
  
“Because running into a spider infestation and letting your ally get injured is not my method of operandi.”  
  
Thor frowned in confusion, “You’ll have to use simpler terms, brother.” He grunted again.  
  
“Volstagg is injured, I intend to set this web ablaze so we can leave before he gets worse. You’ve had your fun killing things, let’s go.”  
  
“Fine!” Thor yelled, reaching for Mjolnir and smacking the spider away. “Friends! To me!”  
  
The others quickly fell back, retreating to Loki’s watch position. Loki began rapidly casting spells summoning fire in multiple places. Thor raised Mjolnir into the air, summoning lightning, and then slammed it to the ground as the webs were slowly engulfed in the growing inferno.  
  
The spiders hissed and screamed as the flames overcame them. Thor with his hammer, Loki with his throwing knives, and the other warriors forced the spiders back into the flames.  
  
After several hours, the last of the spiders were burnt to a char and nothing but the smouldering ruins of the nest remained.  
  
Thor walked over to Loki, panting heavily, and clapped his brother on the shoulder. “Excellent idea, Loki.”  
  
“Thank you, brother.”  
  
“How is Volstagg?” Hogunn asked as he joined the brothers.  
  
Fandral stood up, moving away from Volstagg, “The anti-venom worked marvelously, good call Loki.”  
Loki grinned.  
  
“We should thank your apothecary in person!” Thor boomed, kneeling down to check on Volstagg.  
  
“Marvelously? I feel like I’m going to die.” Volstagg moaned.  
  
Sif shrugged, “Yes, but you’re no longer purple. You know that’s how an anti-venom works.”  
  
Loki stared at Sif silently for a moment, “Do you know the apothecary I got it from?”  
  
Sif frowned, wondering why Loki was studying her so intently. “No, why?”  
  
“A woman who works in Pithe.”  
  
Sif paled, “Oh.”  
  
Loki nodded slowly, “Yes.”  
  
The other warriors looked between the two uncertainly.  
  
Finally Thor broke the uncomfortable silence. “Let us return to the inn, it is a long journey back, it will be harder with Volstagg’s injuries.”  
  
Sif remained quiet, unease filling her mind as she was forced to recall her childhood. There had only been room for one child from each town or village, Sif had found out before you and couldn’t risk staying in a life of obscurity. She couldn’t stay in Pithe as a stablehand, trudging through such a miserable existence when there was excitement to be had. She swallowed hard, risking a quick look at Loki.  
Her frown deepened and she quickly looked away, having made eye contact with Loki: he knew.  
  
-  
  
Back at the inn, later that day, Volstagg was sent to an infirmary to care for the deep gash that the venom entered through.  
Sif sat at one of the tables, staring silently into her mug. She looked up as the chair opposite her slid loudly across the floor.  
  
“What do you want, Loki?” She growled.  
  
Loki lifted his hands placatingly then lowered them, tilting his head to the side, “Simply to talk, lady Sif.”  
  
Sif scowled, “If it is about (y/n), err, the apothecary, I have no wish to discuss it.”  
  
Loki frowned, “Well I do.”  
  
Sif squinted her eyes, glaring coldly at Loki. “Why?”  
  
Loki frowned, “Well, you are my companion and my ally. I wish to know what is causing you so much unease.”  
  
Sif tapped her fingers on the mug, staring into its depths. For a long time, the two sat quietly.  
“We were friends,” Sif said finally breaking the silence. “We’re cousins actually, grew up in the same orphanage.” Sif hesitated. “I wanted to be a warrior, she didn’t. We parted ways and I haven’t visited her in some time. We fell out of touch and I suppose… I shouldn’t have. I should have kept in contact.”  
  
Loki’s brow creased, knowing she was lying. “I see. Is that all?”  
Sif nodded.  
Loki exhaled deeply then stood up, “Very well, I’m going to get some sleep. I believe we’re leaving tomorrow.”  
  
Sif nodded, “Alright, good night Loki.”  
  
Loki turned to walk away. After a few steps, he paused and glanced back over his shoulder. “Sif?” She looked up at him. “You do know that I can tell when people are lying.” Then he continued on, leaving to go to his room.  
  
Sif sank into her seat, guilt rising like bile in her throat.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Several days later, the group returned to Asgard, a celebration of their conquest waiting for them.  
You stood among the crowd, clapping beside a cheering Nox as the warriors paraded through the town. You noticed Volstagg had bandages wrapped around his arm but he was alive and walking. If the bandages came from a spider bite, your anti-venom had worked, and for that, you breathed a sigh of relief. You returned to your shop, a giddy Nox in tow.  
  
“I bet it was glorious.” Nox said wistfully, once the door shut behind him.  
  
You chuckled, “Yes, probably.” You walked around the shop, once more preparing to close. “Oh! Tomorrow is my day off.” You beamed at Nox over your shoulder.  
  
“Are we going to train together? Have you thought any more about being a guard?”  
  
“Yes for training, no for guard.”  
  
Nox sighed, “We’re not getting any younger.”  
  
You raised an eyebrow, “Are you saying I’m old?”  
  
Your friend smirked at you, “Will it make you join if I say yes?”  
  
You rolled your eyes, “C’mon, you fool, let’s go home, I’m exhausted.”  
  
-  
  
The next day you woke up, early as ever to attend your chores. You knew Nox wouldn’t be up for several more hours so you made your way into the woods and soon lost yourself to the silence and stillness.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
“I’m going for a ride today Thor, I’ll see you around dinner.” Sif called as she stopped at the training room.  
  
Loki and Thor had been sparring in silence.  
“Do you wish for company?” Thor offered hesitantly, a faint blush on his cheeks.  
  
Sif shook her head, “Not today, friend, I’ll see you later.” She didn’t look at Loki.  
  
After she left, Thor turned and looked at Loki. “What was that about I wonder?”  
  
Loki had an idea but didn’t speak it, instead he said, “I have a lesson with mother today, I’ll see you later this evening.”  
  
Thor frowned, pouting out his lower lip, “Really?”  
  
“Sorry brother.” Loki magicked his armour on and hurried from the room. He made his way to the stables, knowing precisely where Sif was going.  
  
As the stable boy set up Loki’s horse, Loki growled, “Tell no one I’ve been here or where I’m going, understand?”  
  
The boy nodded fearfully before fleeing from the room.  
  
Loki pulled up his hood and took off at a full gallop to Pithe.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Nox woke to the sound of knocking at his door. “It’s my day of (y/n)…” He whined as he got out of bed, still in his sleep clothes. The door opened and his mouth dropped as he recognized Sif standing there. “Lady Sif!” He gasped. Then he looked down at his meagre clothing and blushed bright red in embarrassment.  
  
Sif quickly averted her eyes, “Hello… I… I was told I could find (y/n) next door, but she was not there. I was hoping you could point me in the direction of where she might be. She was not at her place of work either.”  
  
Nox nodded slowly, “She’s hunting in the woods I think.” His mouth snapped shut as he realized you might not want to talk to her.  
  
Sif smiled in relief, “I truly appreciate it.” She turned and walked away, soon entering the forest. Unbeknownst to her, Loki followed closely behind her, hidden beneath a spell of invisibility.  
  
-  
  
You loosed arrow after arrow into your various targets, appreciating stretching your muscles. This was your warm up, and then you would go hunting, savoring the thought of fresh meat for dinner. Perhaps you would even get venison. Your mouth watered at the thought.   
  
After you had retrieved your arrows, you climbed into the nearest tree and began your path through the treetops. All too soon you were forced to stop, knowing you had to return to check on Nox. You were disappointed to not have caught anything yet.  
  
As you jumped down from the tree, you heard footsteps behind you. You spun around and your mouth dropped open as you recognized your cousin walking amongst the trees. Your eyes hardened instantly, the sense of betrayal flaring stronger than ever.  
  
“What are you doing here?” You snarled.  
  
It took a moment for Sif to find you but she smiled, then her face quickly fell at the harshness of your words. “I, I came to visit you.”  
  
“After all these years?” You stalked over to her. “Why?”  
  
“Your anti-venom, it saved my friend’s life.”  
  
You sneered at her, “That is the general design of it.”  
  
“Please.” Sif whispered. You fell silent, a twinge of guilt for your animosity ran through you. “I just wanted to thank you.” She paused, then quietly added, “And apologize. I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what happened.”  
  
“A lot of good that does.” You replied angrily. “It’s one thing that you took for yourself what we both so desperately wanted, that I suppose I could understand. But to lie to me? To just leave without even saying anything about it? We could have thought of something. Hel, I might have ultimately supported you.” You shook your head, “but lying like that.” You felt tears burn at the edge of your vision. You must not cry, you told yourself, you must not cry. You must be strong.  
  
Sif’s eyes welled with tears, but none fell; she remembered as well. “I just needed to say I’m sorry.”  
  
Your gaze hardened once more. “It took you ten years to realize that?”  
  
Sif hung her head in shame. “I was a coward. I couldn’t face you, I couldn’t own up to my actions.”  
  
You slowly shook your head, “Just go.” You muttered quietly. “It’s too little too late.”  
  
Sif looked up, a single tear rolling down her cheek. “I will leave, but I swear, on my honor, I swear I will make it up to you.”  
  
You shrugged, blinking hard and looking away, not wanting to face her. After a moment, you heard her retreating footsteps and slowly looked back towards her. You collapsed to your knees, tears finally spilling out and down your cheeks.  
  
“I must not be weak. I must not be weak.” You repeated your mantra, trying desperately to stifle your tears.  
  
You looked up suddenly as a large branch snapped in front of you. Someone in a deep cowl stood a few meters away. You didn’t know how they managed to evade your excellent hearing but you tried to quickly hide your tears.  
  
“Lady (Y/n)?” A velvety voice whispered softly.  
  
You looked up, horrified as you recognized the figure. Stumbling to a kneel, you bowed your head low, trying in vain to hide your tears. “My prince.” You greeted thickly, choking back tears.  
  
Loki pulled back the hood and approached you slowly.  
He crouched down beside you, hesitantly reaching out, “Are you alright?”  
  
“I’m fine, your grace.” You mumbled, finally moving to wipe away the tears as subtly as possible. “I apologize that I’m not at my shop, but today is my day off.” You still looked at the ground.  
  
Loki finally pulled his hand away from you and curled it against himself. “I’m not here to purchase anything. I just wanted to know you had my gratitude for making such an excellent anti-venom. It saved my companion’s life.” He murmured softly.  
  
“I’m glad to be of service, your grace.” You had finally stopped crying and you looked up, knowing your eyes were still puffy from it. “I’m sorry for my undignified behavior, my prince, how might I be of service?”  
  
Loki hesitated for a time and you waited in uncertain silence.  
Finally he broke it, “I said I would return to thank you after we got home, and to make sure you suffered no ill consequences on my behalf.” He stood up and offered you his hand.  
  
Once more, you frowned uncertainly, but ultimately took it and he helped you to your feet. “I work at the shop alone.” You muttered, “The only thing that suffered was me missing a few customers that might otherwise have purchased goods, my prince.”  
  
Loki nodded, “I shall reimburse you then.”  
  
“My prince, you are far too generous, but I can’t ask that of you.”  
  
Loki flashed you a smile and shook his head, then reached down to his belt and produced a handful of silver coins. “Is this enough?” He asked.  
You looked at the money longingly, there were a number of things you’d be able to afford with it.  
Loki noticed your expression, “Consider it also a reward for excellent service.”  
  
You sighed and shook your head, “That is the nature of my work, your grace, I can’t be rewarded for doing what you paid me to do.” Then you added ruefully, “and I wish to be indebted to no one.”  
  
Loki chuckled, “A wise decision.” He slowly returned the coins to his belt. “Then perhaps I might purchase you a gift instead?”  
  
“My lord?”  
  
“Surely there is no debt to be had if I bought you an item of similar value. And if you say no, I shall be forced to find something myself, and that risks going to waste if it’s of no use.” You laughed lightly, earning another smile from Loki. “And then if you still say no to accepting it, if an item were to be left at your home, you could hardly know how it got there.”  
  
You raised an eyebrow, still smiling at the mischievous prince. “You are too generous, my lord.”  
  
“What would interest you, were an item to appear of its own accord at your home?” Loki’s eyes sparkled lightly, noticing the last of your tears vanishing. The thought of seeing you so hurt, troubled him greatly; far more than he cared to admit.  
  
“There is a book that I have been eyeing for some time.” You began slowly, fearful that he might mock you over it.  
  
Loki nodded, “Of course, to learn more potions I gather? One can never be too knowledgeable of their trade.”  
  
You shook your head in embarrassment, “Actually no. It is,” you hesitated, “It’s for simple entertainment. An adventure story.”  
  
Loki’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “You read?” He asked, completely taken aback.  
You blushed, realizing the foolishness of your request. The prince was a warrior after all, what use would he have for books.  
“No, no.” Loki stammered. He gestured to the longbow on the ground beside you and glanced at the daggers at your waist. “Those are your weapons as well?”  
  
You bit your lip and nodded slowly, “Yes, my lord.”  
  
“And the many targets scattered amongst the forest are of your doing as well?”  
  
You looked up, surprised that he had been able to spot them. You kept them well hidden, both for practice and to prevent outside gaze. “Err, yes, my prince.”  
  
“And you read…” Loki whispered almost to himself.  
  
“My prince?” You prompted uncertainly.  
  
Loki shook his head, rousing himself from his surprise. “Nothing.” He grinned once more, seeming to look at you in a new light. “Let’s go find that book, shall we?”  
  
You hesitated, “Are you certain? It’s such a frivolous expense and I,”  
  
Loki held his hand up, silencing you instantly. “I didn’t expect you to read, there are so few who enjoy literature in my experience. It’s,” he hesitated, words coming to him with difficulty, “it’s a pleasant surprise.”  
  
“Thank you, your grace.” You replied uncertainly. An idle thought flashed across your mind, spending time with nobility was exhausting, constantly using the right title of respect. You quickly pushed the thought away, there was less formality and – by extension – respect in a name and you were willing to follow protocol exactly as required.  
  
“Come.” He ordered gently.  
  
You quickly bent down to retrieve your bow, unstringing it as you moved. He pulled up the cowl of his hood, leaving his face in shadow, save for his brilliant green eyes which seemed to glow in the gloom.  
  
Loki slowly led the way out of the forest. Just as you broke through the line of trees, near your home, you saw Nox running towards you.  
  
“(Y/n)! (Y/n)! I’m sorry!” He yelled. “I told Sif where you were, I didn’t even think, I just-”  
  
You cringed but quickly cut him off, “Don’t worry about it, it’s fine.”  
  
“Oh,” Nox looked over to the person beside you, “Who’s your friend?”  
  
Loki slowly moved back his hood and glowered at Nox.  
  
Nox’s eyes widened and he dropped to his knees, “Your grace! I’m sorry, I didn’t recognize you there.”  
  
Loki nodded curtly, pulling his hood back up. “Yes, I figured as such.” He paused and glanced over at you. “I have an errand that needs attending with your friend here.” Loki’s gaze flickered back to Nox. Loki nodded sharply, motioning for Nox to rise.  
  
“Right, of course.” Nox looked at you, silently asking if you were fine; not that he could do something by any means, but you appreciated the gesture.  
  
“It’s fine Nox, I’ll see you later, sorry about the day off.”  
  
Nox nodded then looked back at Loki, “It is of no consequence.” He recited forcefully. “Always happy to serve the house of Odin.”  
  
Once more, that look of Loki understanding a joke that no one else did flashed across his eyes. Loki glanced silently back at you and nodded for you to follow after him.  
  
During the proceedings, you had handed your bow to Nox, knowing he would faithfully take care of it for you. The two of you were quite close, and you helped him with hard times when he needed things, just as he helped you.  
  
“He seems pleasant.” Loki murmured as you walked away.  
  
“Immensely so, your grace.” You agreed.  
  
The two of you wound your way through the back alleys, talking from time to time. You were impressed and slightly startled by Loki’s intimate knowledge of your town.  
  
As you walked, Loki quietly inquired, “When did you meet?”  
  
“We grew up at the orphanage together. He arrived several years after me.” You paused, then quietly added, “just shortly after Sif left.” Loki’s face softened and he nodded at you. “Your grace.” You quickly added, realizing you had forgotten the title of respect.  
  
A small smile played at the corner of Loki’s mouth, amused at your flustered reaction. Then he looked around for the shops, “I take it the book is at the bookstore?”  
  
You nodded, “Yes my prince. Few other shops sell books.”  
  
Loki glanced at you, not entirely sure if you were mocking him, or simply pointing out that the city was ill equipped for the avid reader.  
  
Loki kept his cowl up as the two of you entered the shop.  
  
The bookkeeper looked up with a smile once he recognized you. “’Ey!” He called jovially. “Our apothecary! How are you?”  
  
“Quite good, thank you Roan.” You glanced at Loki, wondering if he would make his presence known, but he remained silent.  
  
Mildly, you noted that not once did his eyes stop roving the shop; whether for books or for some hidden threat, you couldn’t be sure. You forced yourself to ignore it.  
  
“Are you looking for that new potion book I just got in? I don’t know how you manage to know so quick.”  
  
Your heart skipped a beat and fell. The potion book would be urgent to purchase, the newest ingredients and better tricks and tools for your trade; but the price would set you back on many regular supplies. You knew Loki wanted to purchase a book for you, and you desperately wanted that story, but in the long run, you knew which was more important.  
  
“Yea,” you whispered, “I’ll take the book. Thank you Roan.”  
  
Roan nodded eagerly and began to ring it up. Loki looked down and noticed your crestfallen expression. “I thought you wanted a story?” Loki whispered uncertainly.  
  
You nodded, knowing Roan wouldn’t notice. “If it’s not too much to ask, your grace, I would prefer the potion book.”  
  
Loki’s brow furrowed, “What’s the name of the story?”  
  
You couldn’t stop your wistful gaze from turning to a shelf where ‘The Dragon’s Throne’ lay like a shining beacon. “Never mind, your grace. If it’s not too much, truly, I would prefer the potion book.”  
  
Loki nodded, he had followed your gaze, knowing immediately which one you saw. He subtly handed you the coins so you could purchase the book. Roan thanked you with a hearty smile before waving you away. You walked out of the shop, carrying your bag silently, still thinking about that book.  
  
Loki glanced up at the sky, measuring the time. “I’m glad to have done this with you.”  
  
You inclined your head, “No, thank you, you are too kind, my lord.”  
  
Loki chuckled, “Perhaps I shall see you again soon. I might have reason to put the knowledge of that book to use.”  
  
You laughed softly, “As much as I would like to see you again, I should hope not. Most of these potions are for healing all manner of ailments, I’d be loath for you to be so injured, your grace.”  
  
Loki smiled ruefully, “Perhaps that would not be for the best. Well, until we meet again.”  
  
You inclined your head, half bowing, knowing that Loki was maintaining a low profile.  
  
Slowly, you wound your way back through the alleys, book clutched tightly in your arms. You had been so close to that story…  
  
You sighed wistfully again, at least you wouldn’t have to starve for this important knowledge though.  
  
You walked back to your home in silence, stopping once or twice to talk with a few of the street urchins. Then again to redo your bootlace that had come undone.  
  
Just as the sun was starting to set, you arrived back at your house. You paused, noticing a brown package leaning against the door. Frowning, you looked around to see who might have left it. Nox’s home was clearly empty, he was probably at the tavern, trying to woo a pretty girl.  
  
You lifted the package up and went inside, setting your potion book on the table, then turning your attention to your mystery item.  
  
As you pulled the strings away from the brown paper package, a gasp escaped your lips.  
Resting in the center was the book you had so desperately desired.


	4. Chapter 4

There was no note. You looked around uncertainly before making your way back to the front door. It was quite clear that no one was around. You pursed your lips uncertainly. At long last, you sighed and returned inside. There was no way Loki would have spent such an exuberant amount on you today. And surely he couldn’t have returned to the shop, purchased it, _and_ managed to arrive back at your home without you noticing.  
  
Perhaps it was one of the men at the tavern who you had recently turned down their advances. Even so, you couldn’t bring yourself to look a gift horse in the mouth and quickly set about reading it.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Loki sighed heavily as he reentered the palace. He had already left his horse to be tended to. Walking along the relatively deserted halls, he stumbled slightly and leaned against the wall for support. Sending a double, managing to unlace your boots, and then riding back at full speed so his absence would not be so quickly noticed by Thor had exhausted him. He wanted nothing more than to curl up with a good book and read beside his fireplace.  
  
Loki sighed inwardly as he heard Thor’s familiar boot steps approaching from down the hall. Straightening up, Loki turned around and forced a smile. “Hello Thor.” He called, trying to add some enthusiasm to his voice.  
  
“Brother,” Thor replied evenly, but with only a slight smile. The smile soon vanished. Loki eyed him warily, pulling away from the wall to mask his clear fatigue.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Loki asked, noticing Thor’s disquieted demeanor.  
  
“I just spoke with Mother.” Thor began slowly. Loki cringed inwardly, remembering his lie. “She said she knew nothing of your supposed lesson with her today.”  
  
“Ah yes, I suppose I must have forgotten that.”  
  
Thor glared at him, “So you left our sparring session early, why?” Thor’s expression slowly shifted to hurt and mildly dejected, almost like a neglected puppy.  
  
Loki sighed, closing his eyed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to think. “Apologies brother, I ordered a book recently and I was hoping it had arrived at the shop.” The lie came to him easily.  
  
Thor pulled a face, books never interested him. “Oh. Well why didn’t you say so?”  
  
“Because I wasn’t sure if it had actually arrived and I was quite excited for it. I didn’t want to deal with the usual mockery of it if I were to return empty handed and so disappointed.” Loki looked down sadly. Even if part of that was a lie, he was still used to the constant bemused looks people gave him whenever he showed excitement for his seidr or books. Those were generally looked down upon by the warrior society and he knew the pleasure he gleaned from them only brought more disapproval from Odin.  
  
Thor laughed, “If it were half as disappointed as I would be for ordering a piece of armour and it not arriving, I understand completely! Perhaps if you attempted to get something of more value, the shopkeeper would not be so lazy.”  
  
Loki grit his teeth and smiled thinly. Obviously Thor noticed the absence of a book in his hand.  
  
“Of course.” Loki forced a laugh. It briefly occurred to him that you would have not laughed, you would have understood his disappointment. He had clearly seen it in your eyes when you were forced to choose between what you needed and what you wanted.  
  
“Come now brother.” Thor clapped Loki on the back. “Let’s go get dinner.”  
  
“Fantastic.” Loki muttered. Another hour spent beside Odin, listening to his father lavish praise upon Thor’s abilities in battle. It had started immediately when they returned from Vanaheim. Thor was able to speak of the mighty blows he had struck on the spiders, leaving out the genius and effectiveness of Loki’s strategy. Between the dramatic discussion, Thor did mention Loki’s involvement with the fleeing spiders.  
  
That had earned something of an approved nod from Odin. Approval wasn’t quite the word, more of ‘about damn time you were useful.’  
  
Loki’s thoughts returned to your mantra, _‘I must not be weak.’_ He thought silently. It occurred to him that you must have learned that from somewhere, perhaps he could ask you at some point.  
  
The two arrived at the dining hall. Thor’s seat was on Odin’s left, Frigga was already seated beside Odin, and Loki’s seat was on the other side of Frigga.  
  
Frigga raised an eyebrow when she saw her sons enter, wondering what reason Loki had for lying. Just as quickly, she wondered what reason he would give. “Hello, my sons.” She greeted them with a smile.  
  
Odin looked over. “Thor, my son!” He beamed at the golden haired prince. Then he glanced at Loki trailing close behind his brother. “Loki.” He nodded.  
  
“Loki was off retrieving a book!” Thor announced to their parents with a laugh. Odin scowled but remained silent.  
  
Loki clenched his jaw and nodded, flushing at the clear embarrassment that Odin showed of him.  
  
“Oh?” Frigga asked. “What book is that?”  
  
“Nothing.” Loki muttered, “Just idle nonsense.”  
  
Thor and Loki both took their respective seats and prepared for the meal.  
  
“Idle nonsense?” Frigga asked once Loki had sat down, she raised her eyebrow. She seemed amused of Loki, but not in a mocking way. Never in a mocking way. She simply enjoyed the words he chose for it. “What nonsense has my youngest son been up to?” Frigga asked with a knowing smile.  
  
Loki glanced at her, the corner of his mouth quirking up slightly. “I went to one of the towns, there was a book that I wanted to read. I had heard of the author before and I recently found that they wrote another, I thought I might check there today.”  
  
Frigga nodded, “Of course! What book?”  
  
“’The Dragon’s Throne’.”  
  
“I’m unfamiliar with that one, you’ll have to let me borrow it when you’re finished.”  
  
Loki sighed, “It wasn’t at the shop I looked at. The last one had been sold already.”  
Frigga raised an eyebrow, then offered, “Perhaps you should track down this mysterious reader and find out why they took it.” Loki looked up confused. Frigga chuckled and rolled her eyes good-naturedly, “Perhaps you should see if you can make a friend of a shared interest?”  
  
Loki found himself nodding, a genuine smile spreading over his features. “Really? Do you think so?”  
“Absolutely. Now get eating, I’ll bet you’ve had a long day. And we do have lessons tomorrow, I found another trick that I think you might appreciate.”  
  
Loki started the rest of his meal, looking much happier than when he started.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
You stayed reading late into the night, long past Nox had given up trying to get your attention.   
Eventually you found yourself nodding off as you read. With a heavy sigh, you closed the book and promised yourself that you would finish it tomorrow.  
  
Just as the thought crossed your mind, you sighed again, remembering that you should be reading your new potion book.  
  
Perhaps during any downtime at the shop tomorrow you would be able to scan through the potion book for important tidbits.  
  
You got ready for bed and drifted off to sleep as soon as your head hit the pillow.  
  
That night you dreamt of the mysterious dark haired prince, your subconscious wondering just what motive he had for his kindness. You woke up uneasy, the doubt filled dreams still fresh in your mind.  
  
-  
  
Arriving at the shop later, you managed to help several customers before Nox showed up.  
  
“Well?” He demanded as he entered the shop, the door slamming shut behind him.  
  
You looked up from the potion book, “Well what?” You replied innocently.  
  
“Well what happened with Sif? And more importantly, what happened with the prince? Why didn’t you answer your door last night?”  
  
You scowled and set the book down. “Sif tried to apologize.”  
  
Nox waited in silence for you to elaborate. When you didn’t, he prompted you with an angry look.  
  
“She said she intends to make it up to me somehow, I’ve no idea. I told her to leave…” You mumbled the last bit, looking down. “Apparently I haven’t moved on as much as I’d hoped.”  
  
Nox’s face softened, “Don’t beat yourself up too hard.”  
  
You glanced up at him and smiled weakly, “I just feel like I should move on somehow.”  
  
“Is that why you won’t look into joining the guard?”  
  
Your eyes flashed angrily but you didn’t respond.  
  
“Sorry, that was uncalled for.” The two of you looked away silently for a time. Finally Nox broke the silence, “I see you got a new book.”  
  
You glanced over at the counter where your potion book lay. “Yea, it’s all the latest tricks from the outer realms.”  
  
“Any good?” He asked, doing his best to feign interest.  
  
“It’s not bad.”  
  
Nox chuckled, “I take it that’s a no then.”  
  
“It’s useful, but I’d rather be reading for pleasure.”  
  
Nox flopped down onto the stool, “I don’t know how you can be so much of a warrior yet like to read. All those tiny symbols clumped together, they hurt my head.”  
  
“Yes, that is because your skull is too thick for words to penetrate. I actually have to use my wits.”  
  
Nox rolled his eyes and laughed sarcastically, “Very funny.”  
  
You walked over and lightly punched his shoulder, “I’m just teasing.”  
  
“Alright, well what of the prince, you never answered that question.”  
  
You frowned, “He simply wanted to thank me for the anti-venom. It saved his companion’s life.”  
  
“That’s it?”  
  
You nodded then changed the subject, “Where were you yesterday?”  
  
Nox blushed and looked away, “Just the tavern.”  
  
You raised an eyebrow, “Were you chasing after that barmaid, Ava, again? She seems nice.”  
  
“No, she’s heartless and cruel, merely seeing men for their money.”  
  
“She turned you down.” You smirked at Nox.  
  
“For that dog, Firsan!” Nox stood up angrily and pressed his hands to his face. “He’s a cur, only wants her for her beauty! He doesn’t see how sweet she is.”  
  
“As I recall, just five seconds ago, you were saying the exact same thing as that.”  
  
Nox glared at you. After a moment he looked away sheepishly. “Firsan said that if I could best him in a duel, I could have her.”  
  
You crossed your arms angrily, “Have her? What of her opinion? A woman is not something you simply own.”  
  
Nox gulped, “Well no, of course not, it just,” he trailed off.  
  
“Just what?”  
  
“That’s how things are.”  
  
You threw your hands up angrily, “Only if you let it. That sort of nonsense is why I hate associating with warriors.”  
  
“No, I didn’t mean it that way.” You raised an eyebrow again. “I don’t know how I meant it. I’m jealous, I really like her.”  
  
“Have you told her?”  
  
“Yes, but she said I’m too weak. She wants a real man.”  
  
“Is that why you want to join the Einharjar then?”  
  
“Somewhat. It would prove that I’m capable, but also, I could leave Pithe. I could see and do things, think of the people we’d meet.”  
  
You thought of the princes and their warrior friends. What wonderful things had they seen and done? Although you’d be only at the palace, unless called to battle, there would still be a number of people that you could meet and know there.  
  
Finally you sighed, “I’ll think about it.”  
  
“Really?” Nox looked up hopefully.  
  
“Really. I still don’t know if I’m ready to give up this trade, but to be one of the Einharjar, that could be quite an adventure in itself.” Then you added ruefully, “and I can’t have you going off and getting yourself hurt.  
  
Nox threw his arms around you and hugged you tightly. “Oh thank you so much! Thank you.”  
  
You nodded then grumbled, “Alright, let go of me.”  
  
“Oh, I do have one favor of you though.”  
  
-  
  
The next afternoon, you found yourself standing outside the tavern with Nox. “What again am I doing for you?”  
  
“Just punch him, once, knock him out, or maybe some sense into him. He’s an ass and needs to be put in his place.” Nox replied, looking at you expectantly.  
  
“I’d much rather be reading my book, not fighting your battles for you.” You muttered, quite annoyed. Though apparently not too annoyed to refuse showing up at the tavern.  
  
“Fiiine. Then just have a drink with me. You can see Firsan in all his glory, being the scoundrel that he is.”  
  
“Very well, but you’re buying. C’mon.”  
  
-  
  
Nox led the way into the tavern, near the back corner so you would have a better view of the whole room. You sat down in the corner, back to the wall, to see without being seen.  
  
Nox waved his hand to get the attention of the barmaid, who slowly wound her way to your table, pausing once or twice to check on other customers.  
  
“Hey Ava.” Nox greeted her when she finally stopped at your table.  
  
Ava was a shorter woman, a little plump, with a brilliantly friendly smile. She had golden hair pulled back in a braid and deep chocolate eyes. All around, a quite attractive girl. You could see the appeal Nox viewed in her.  
  
“Hello there Nox.” She replied warmly, then glanced over at you, “And hello to you! You’re the apothecary right?”  
  
You inclined your head, “Yep.”  
  
“You brewed something excellent recently, helped my mother out of a tight spot, I can’t thank you enough.”  
  
You grinned at her, “My pleasure.”  
  
“So are you two here together?” She trailed off slowly.  
  
“No! No.” Nox answered hastily, suddenly looking terrified.  
  
Ava laughed lightly, “My mistake. So what can I get for you?”  
  
“Two of your finest ales, please.”  
  
“Sure thing!” Ava walked off, stopping again at a few more tables before disappearing into the back room.  
  
“She seems sweet.” You remarked lightly.  
  
“She sure is.” Nox suddenly straightened up, his whole body going stiff as the tavern door opened. A tall burly man entered. He had deep chestnut hair and fierce blue eyes. His jaw was square and clean shaven. Overall, the man was built like a mule. Flanking him, were a pair of short stocky men with dirty ginger hair and large beards.  
  
“Firsan.” Nox muttered under his breath.  
  
You frowned, “I didn’t realize he had cronies.”  
  
“They join him from time to time. Usually when he seems ready to pick a fight or partake in some wayward activity.”  
  
Firsan eyed Ava hungrily as she moved around the room. Your frown deepened. Glancing at the cronies’ belts, you noticed they were both well-armed. Their stature immediately made you think that it would be best to avoid a confrontation with them, not that you would necessarily follow that mental warning.  
  
“They look like mercenaries, almost.” You muttered.  
  
“They don’t talk much, if at all. I don’t think I’ve heard more than a grunt of so between the pair of them.” Nox looked uneasy, gaze flitting between Ava and Firsan. The leer Firsan gave her had you on edge.  
  
Ava finally made her way back to your table, a tankard in each hand. “Here you go!” She beamed.  
  
Nox pulled a few coins out and handed them to her, thanking her as he did.  
  
You noticed a faint sheen of sweat on her brow, she was clearly uneasy. Just as she turned to leave, you reached out and caught her wrist. It startled her and she almost yelped, noticeably flinching.  
  
“Sorry.” You murmured after she calmed down, registering it as you. “Do those three bother you?” You jerked your head to Firsan and the cronies.  
  
Ava followed your gaze warily. “Sorry apothecary, but they’re perfectly fine.”  
  
You studied her intently, noting the careful stitches on her dress, signs of repeated repair. You felt your stomach churn in disgust. “Why is your dress…?” You began slowly, not wanting to finish the question and risk her embarrassment.  
  
Nox glanced at you cautiously, noticing the growing rage in your voice.  
  
“I’m awfully clumsy sometimes.” Ava whispered, eyes wide. You noticed her vaguely shaking. After a moment she pulled away, this time you didn’t stop her. “Don’t worry, it’s fine.”  
  
“What’s wrong with her dress?” Nox whispered as she walked away.  
  
“It’s been torn, repeatedly, and in the same way.” You growled murderously. Your gaze trailed after her as she stopped at Firsan’s table. The unease in her posture as she talked to him could be sensed a mile away. “You’re right. He is a cur. Calling him a dog would be an insult to dogs everywhere.” You growled, still watching as Firsan tried to flirt with Ava. He took every possible opportunity to touch her arm or hand when she was within his reach.  
  
Nox swallowed hard, “If you think he’s a criminal, I’m off duty, I can’t exactly do anything.”  
  
Pulling your gaze from Ava, you raised your eyebrow at Nox, “Well if I find reason to act, guess I’ll be-” you didn’t have time to finish your sentence when a loud swat sounded across the room. You looked over just in time to see Firsan pulling his hand away from Ava’s rear. She jumped away, cringing as she hurried back to the kitchen.  
  
Firsan glared at the men on either side of him until they began to howl with laughter. After a moment, he nodded in satisfaction, a grin spreading across his face as he joined in.  
  
In a flash, you were on your feet, ignoring Nox’s protest, and running to Firsan’s side. You grasped him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to his feet. “Don’t you ever lay a finger on her!” You snarled into his face.  
  
The whole room fell silent, watching the altercation. You were vaguely aware of the cronies gripping their weapons under the table.  
  
“What if I already did?” Firsan shot back, sneering at you.  
  
You pulled your fist back, putting the full force of your body into it and struck him in the face. Years of archery practice, drawing and releasing your bow, left your back and arm muscles wickedly strong. You pulled away just as quickly, prepared for retaliation. Already Firsan’s eye began to swell, puffing up until it closed.  
  
He screamed in fury, swinging wildly at the place you had just stood. “This has nothing to do with you, you little quim!” He roared.  
  
Firsan lunged forward, angrily throwing punches at the air. Your position amongst the tables made a kick impossible. Settling instead for another punch, you moved to the side and aimed for his kidney. The blow struck home and Firsan stumbled sideways into another table.  
  
You glanced over your shoulder as you heard Ava scream behind you. Simultaneously, Nox called your name, turning your attention back to Firsan. He was mid swing, and you were too slow to dodge completely. You moved to the side, preventing the full force from hitting your chest. His fist collided with your shoulder and there was an audible pop as it dislocated.  
  
You clenched your jaw shut to stifle your yelp. Stumbling back into the table behind you, you watched the two cronies rise to their feet.  
  
“Put her in her place.” Firsan snarled. The two men reached for their weapons as they started to advance at you.  
  
“ENOUGH!” A cold voice roared through the room.  
  
Everyone froze before looking around.  
  
A man with blonde curly hair and sky blue eyes, who had been sitting beside the fire, slowly stood up. He had a regal air about him as he approached you and the other fighters.  
  
“Who the hel are you?” Firsan snarled.  
  
Even as he spoke, a green glow shimmered over the blonde-haired man. As the last of the glow faded away, a man with shoulder length black hair and piercing emerald eyes stood before you. His green, black, and gold, leather and metal armour, instantly identified him. “I am Loki. Prince of Asgard.” The young prince responded, still glaring at the three men furiously. “Kneel and show the fealty that is expected of you before I have you executed for treason on the spot.”  
  
The whole room was instantly silenced, then slowly replaced by the sound of scraping chairs as everyone moved to kneel around him. There was a faint look of pleasure in the prince’s eyes as he took in the respect, if not fear, of the room. He glanced over at you, eyes roving to your shoulder and the pleasure was replaced by concern. Then Loki returned his attention to the three men.  
  
“You four,” Loki nodded at you and the three men in turn, “on your feet.” The four of you slowly stood back up, not certain of what the prince was thinking. “You’re coming with me.” He barked.  
  
Suddenly Firsan growled, “She was the one who started it! I was just defending myself!”  
  
You nodded, pleased that his eye was completely swollen shut. The movement, however, sent a twinge of pain through your shoulder and you instinctively gripped it.  
  
Loki raised an eyebrow, “Are you defying me?” He asked Firsan. Firsan opened his mouth to respond but Loki cut him off, “I would gut you like the pig that you are, but the mess would be bothersome to this establishment. Perhaps my seidr will put you in your place.”  
  
There was a new stillness that overtook the room, fear creeping amongst everyone. Few people understood the nature of magic – of seidr – so it was widely accepted as something to be feared.  
  
Firsan’s confidence seemed to collapse within him.  
  
“Now I gave you an order.” Loki turned and began walking towards the door, not looking over his shoulder to see if you were following.  
  
Hesitantly, you began walking first, followed by Firsan, and then his two cronies.  
  
As the four of you cleared the building, Loki finally turned around. He looked like he was about to speak when the door burst open and Ava appeared, Nox close behind.  
  
“My prince, wait!” Ava yelled.  
  
Loki eyed her coldly, “What?”  
  
“The apothecary, (Y/n), she was just defending me. Please.”  
  
Loki nodded curtly, “Leave us.”  
  
Ava hesitated, glancing at you apologetically. Finally Nox wrapped his arm around her shoulder and led her back inside. He glanced back at you, trying to apologize with only a look.  
  
“Come.” Loki barked again, slowly leading the line down to the town’s jail, and home of the town’s guards.  
  
Once inside the building, Loki stopped and spoke quietly to the head guard. You couldn’t hear what they were saying but the guard’s expression led you to believe it wasn’t good. Firsan shifted nervously beside you as his two cronies were disarmed and detained.  
  
“Vorn and Gorn Gorthsons, you are wanted for a variety of crimes against the crown.” One of the jailers declared, before listing off a series of crimes. The list was impressively long. The two men were led away and locked in cells, leaving you and Firsan waiting.  
  
Loki stood a distance away, watching in silence.  
  
“Firsan Fairhair, you are under arrest for disturbance of the peace, assault,” the jailer read off a list of several more, lesser offenses, and then motioned for Firsan to be led away.  
  
“Wait!” Firsan yelled as they pushed him towards the cells, “What about her? She fractured me rib!”  
  
You smirked at him, then your expression darkened as you thought of Ava. “Nothing compared to what you did to Ava.”  
  
“My prince! At least allow my wounds to heal over the knowledge she’s being punished.”  
  
Loki’s eyes flashed, his exact expression was hard to read, but his eyes were dark. “Don’t worry your wretched hide,” he hissed, “I’ll see to her myself.”  
  
Firsan’s face split into a grin and he nodded, “Thank you, my lord.”  
  
“Now get this lout out of my sight.” Loki snarled once more.  
  
You felt a cold trickle of fear down your back. There was no sign left of the friendly prince who had purchased you a book or happened upon you in the forest. This man was solely the dark prince whose temper and power was only spoken of in whispers, and he now turned his gaze to you.  
  
“You’ll come with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

You flinched at the words but didn’t try to resist. Even when he waved his hand and a pair of green glowing cuffs wrapped around your wrists, you stood tall.  
  
Loki nodded, almost in satisfaction, when he noticed this. Seemingly from nowhere, Loki produced a cloak and threw it over you, pulling the hood up so you were shrouded from view. He looked around the room, silently daring someone to challenge him.  
  
Seeing no one, Loki pulled up his own hood, gripped you by the good arm, and marched you out of the jail and into the evening air.  
  
He led you in silence, not looking at you. Each step sent a jolt of pain up your dislocated shoulder but you knew better than to comment on it. After a time, you realized that Loki was marching you into the forest near your home, not towards the palace.  
  
You started to shift uneasily, attempting to move him back to the main road, uncertain of his intention. After all, he was still completely armed, while you had been searched at the jail, and also magically restrained.  
  
“Trust me.” Loki muttered as he continued leading you to the forest.  
  
There was a split second where you could decide to make a break for it, or trust that he was actually helping you. Your body decided for you, allowing him to continue leading you to the forest.  
  
More time passed and eventually you found yourselves in the same place that Sif had attempted to apologize to you.  
  
“What are you doing?” You finally broke the heavy silence.  
Loki shot an annoyed look at you.  
“My prince.” You added hastily.  
  
Loki chuckled finally and rolled his eyes. All traces of that prior coldness was gone. “Here, kneel down.” You looked up at him uncertainly. “Please.” He added.  
  
You finally did as he asked, eyeing him warily. Loki removed the cowl of your borrowed cloak, unclasped it and magicked it into oblivion. He had already pulled back the cowl of his own cloak and crouched down beside you.  
  
“This will hurt.” He muttered. His hands wrapped around your injured shoulder and, before you realized what he was doing, he had popped it back into place. At the same time, the magical cuffs vanished.  
You let out a startled scream, quickly snapping your mouth shut as you tried to muffle the noise.  
“Better?” Loki asked pulling away and standing up. He offered his hand out to you once again.  
  
Your eyes stung from the pain and you slowly looked up at him. “Yes, I think? Thank you, your grace.” You mumbled.  
  
Loki chuckled again, “I’m trying to help you, honestly.”  
  
You looked up at him and saw that he was smiling again. Hesitantly, you reached out and accepted his hand, allowing him to pull you to your feet.  
  
“That was foolish.” Loki muttered, shaking his head.  
  
“Foolish? My prince?” You asked, absolutely bewildered.  
  
“Yes. Taking on three louts like that, especially when two were so armed and very willing to use them. Surely you noticed?” He added.  
  
Your mouth opened and closed for a moment as you searched for a response. Finally, feeling defensive, you replied, “Well someone had to help that poor girl!”  
  
Loki nodded, “Yes. I figured most would have gone to a guard for that.”  
  
“Nox is a guard and he couldn’t do anything!”  
  
Loki sighed, “Multiple guards. I forgot how cowardly guards can be in smaller towns.”  
  
“Nox isn’t cowardly,” you shot back, angry on behalf of your friend, “he’s young and still in training.”  
Loki raised an eyebrow.  
“My prince.” You added through grit teeth.  
  
Again Loki chuckled. Then he sighed, “You’re right. Apologies.”  
  
You pulled your head back, surprised by the humble gesture. Not sure how to react, you decided instead to change the subject, “What are you even doing here? Shouldn’t you be at the palace?” Loki raised his eyebrow again. “My prince.” You added sharply, growing annoyed.  
  
Loki smirked. “I enjoy visiting the kingdom’s various towns. It’s good to know one’s domain.” Loki’s confidence wavered for a moment as you looked away thoughtfully.  
  
“That makes sense.” You hesitated and looked back, “But in some random tavern, my lord?”  
  
Loki shrugged, “I’ve heard rumors of that lout’s misdoings, I figured I should look into it personally.”  
  
“In disguise?”  
  
“I didn’t want to make a fuss if I was wrong. And who would truly be idiotic enough to act out in front of a prince?”  
  
You chuckled, “That’s true.”  
  
Loki studied you for a moment, eyeing you for any other signs of injuries. “But truly, you could have been hurt, that was incredibly foolish of you.”  
  
You frowned ruefully, “I can take care of myself, your grace.”  
  
Loki sighed, “Yes, you were doing quite well.” He pulled a face at you, a mixture of impressed, amused, and mildly annoyed.  
  
For a second, you wanted to elbow him playfully, like you might have done to Nox as your best friend; you even started to move. At the last second, you remembered that he was a prince and you were simply a peasant, and stopped. Loki didn’t seem to notice the movement.  
  
You glanced around the forest, finally remembering the reason Loki had brought you here. He seemed to remember at the same time.  
  
“I’m not going to deny my actions. I was defending the barmaid. If I’m to be punished for it, so be it.”  
  
Loki shook his head, “You hardly deserve punishment for acting in such a just manner. Legally speaking, though, you did attack someone, which is breaking a law. And I told the jailer I would deal with you personally.” Loki trailed off as he continued to stare at you. The intensity of his gaze forced you to look away.  
  
“So, my prince?” You prompted uncertainly, finally looking back at him.  
  
Loki’s eyes lit up and he smiled, “I have reason to believe that you are in possession of a certain book that I would much like to read.”  
  
“Reason to believe? Didn’t you give it to me?”  
  
Loki’s eyes sparkled mischievously, “Whatever are you talking about? I went to the store recently to obtain ‘The Dragon’s Throne’, seeing as you were so intent on reading it, I’m sure it must be a good book. But lo is my surprise that it’s already gone. I asked the shopkeeper and he explained that it had been purchased for you.”  
  
Your mouth dropped open, then closed as you frowned at him. You were certain he was lying, but still… “I… I do have the book.”  
  
“Fantastic! You’ll have to lend it to me.”  
  
“My prince, I thought you said I was to be punished?”  
  
“Your punishment will be an in-depth analysis of the story with me.” Loki beamed at you.  
  
“I haven’t finished it yet, your grace.” You mumbled and Loki frowned. “I’ve been so busy with work, reading that potion book.” You added.  
  
“Oh right. Then you will also read it with me, or at least until I can catch up.”  
  
You looked at him dumbfounded. “My prince, that hardly constitutes as a punishment befitting fighting someone-”  
  
Loki raised his hand, cutting you off, “When Prince Thor misbehaved in classes, our mother, the queen, always made sure he had to stay and help me with the books I was reading. She figured it would help him learn some.” _And give him a chance to play with me where I excelled, where Father was less likely to note my shortcomings._  
For a brief moment, you noticed a touch of sadness in Loki’s eyes, but it quickly vanished. Then he added, eyes sparkling with mischief again, “Or, I suppose we’ll have to lock you away in Asgard’s deepest dungeons to wither away for your crimes.”  
  
“Well, my prince,” you began slowly and with a small smile, “I will accept your gracious offer.”  
  
“Fantastic. Now where is the book?”  
  
“It’s at my home.”  
  
“Go get it, we can read here. I’d say to read at the palace and make your punishment seem more official but I’m aware you still have work to attend to.”  
  
You couldn’t help but stare at Loki, feeling slightly dazed. Here you had gone from fighting with one of the worst kinds of criminal, to thinking you would be severely punished by the Dark Prince of Asgard, to having a plan to read an excellent book with him? Not only that, but he wanted to discuss it in-depth with you. You could barely get Nox to do that with books that were about being a warrior and filled with pictures.  
  
“Of course, my lord, I will definitely. Would you like to come with me, or would you prefer to wait here?” You stammered out, nervous and excited by the foreignness of this interaction.  
  
Loki glanced up at the sky, hardly visible through the trees. It was late at night, you suddenly realized as you stifled a yawn. The full moon was so bright against the cloudless sky that you had barely realized it was nighttime. Almost as if the weather knew what you were thinking, it sent a sudden gust of chilly wind through you. Loki frowned as you shivered.  
  
“Perhaps, not tonight.” He offered slowly.  
  
You frowned and looked back at him, “I want to finish it, and discuss it, desperately, I do, your grace, but I…”   
  
Loki nodded, trying to hide the feeling of dejection that gripped his heart. He resembled a kicked puppy, you thought, he had clearly gotten his hopes up about this and they were just dashed.  
  
“Perhaps,” you hesitated, looking around as you thought. Loki looked up, his whole demeanor perking up. “What if you come back with me and we can read for a bit while I prepare for sleep?”  
  
Loki beamed at you, “I’ll say I just fined you, it’s a reasonable punishment.”  
  
You grinned back. “C’mon then!”  
  
Instinctively, and without even realizing it, you grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards your home. Loki stiffened at the initial contact but you didn’t notice. After a moment, he found himself running after you, the pair of you trying to suppress your giggles.  
  
Nox’s house was dark; you weren’t certain where he was, perhaps with Ava, so you had no difficulties sneaking Loki into your own home.  
  
You lived in a humble two room cottage. There was the main room with a kitchen and dining area, a fireplace, a set of chairs, and a small bookshelf. In your bedroom, there was a large double bed, a wardrobe for your clothes and another bookshelf. Overall, it was small and homely.  
  
Once inside, Loki sank into the chair by the fireplace. The seat was large enough for two if the occupants sat close together. He gazed around your small abode as you ran into your room to get the book.  
  
“Here, you can start reading.” You said to Loki once you returned from your bedroom, book in hand. You pointed to the bookmark, indicating the page you had stopped at, before handing it to Loki. He grinned up at you before quickly opening the book and beginning to read. While he read, you ran around your house, making sure as many things were set in place for tomorrow as possible. When there was nothing else you could do, you walked back over to him.  
  
Loki looked up, tearing his gaze from the book, and pulling himself back to reality. “It’s amazing!” He exclaimed.  
  
“Isn’t it though?”  
  
Loki hesitated, then moved over on the seat. Suddenly he looked shy, quietly asking, “I haven’t caught up to you, but would you like to sit beside me while I try to? Perhaps we could read out loud?”  
  
The thought of hearing the prince’s silvery voice speak such wonderful words made your heart skip a beat.  
  
“That sounds excellent, your grace!” You walked over to the seat and sat down. Loki had moved over, and the two of you huddled on each side of the seat, trying to remain as small as possible. When you were both seated, each doing their best not to touch the other, you were both incredibly uncomfortable and having difficulties looking at the book.  
  
Loki hesitated for a moment then slowly stretched out, allowing your legs and shoulders to touch. You forced your attention to the book in his slender hands, so you missed the faint pink blush on his face and neck.  
  
“Alright.” You said, once the two of you were leaning close together, both able to see the book.  
  
Loki nodded, trying to slow his racing heart. There was an intimacy in sharing your favorite activities with someone that he had never truly felt before; it was exhilarating and exciting, and a small bit frightening – if he were honest with himself. However, the god of mischief and lies was never honest, least of all with himself.  
  
“Are you comfortable?” Loki finally asked warily.  
  
Your shoulders were pressed together, “Yes, thank you, your grace, what about you?” You glanced up at him.  
  
Loki nodded quickly, “Let’s begin then!”  
  
Then he started to read.  
  
It was magical, like no reading experience before. You had always been able to lose yourself in a book, but his voice was simply mesmerizing. Briefly, you wondered if he was using actual magic to make the words seem real, but you quickly stopped caring, too enthralled by the story.  
  
-  
  
Late morning, you opened your eyes and looked around. You were sitting on the chair in front of the fireplace, leaning against something warm. On the floor lay ‘A Dragon’s Throne’. You blinked in confusion as the something, or someone, shifted beside you.  
  
Letting out a startled gasp, you realized you had fallen asleep beside Loki. He was still deep asleep, his breaths slow and even. As you shifted, trying to move away from Loki, he whined softly, clearly not wanting to get up.  
  
You held your breath, unsure of how to properly wake a sleeping prince. Loki shifted again, leaning closer into you.  
  
“Err, my prince.” You spoke quietly, looking around terrified. Outside the window, you could see it was late morning. Your heart leapt to your throat as you realized how late for work you were. “My prince!” You hissed louder, still not sure if you should shake him awake. By this point, with Nox, you would have simply slapped his face; the thought of attempting that with Prince Loki terrified you. You searched the room wildly, desperate to move away but Loki remained firmly in place, apparently comfortable with his makeshift pillow.  
  
Another thought struck you: Nox was bound to check the shop soon, to see if you had returned late in the night. When he realized that you weren’t there, he would check your home. As if on cue, there was a loud pounding at your door.  
  
Nox’s voice yelling your name echoed through the sturdy wood. “(Y/n), please be in here. I don’t know what I’m going to do if you’re not.” He seemed to be talking to himself. “Brom, the jailer, you probably don’t remember his name, maybe you do, he said Prince Loki took you away personally.” There was a heavy thud as he leaned his head against the door. “Oh please be alright.” He moaned, “I don’t know what I’m going to do if you’re not.” He called your name again.  
  
You cringed, “I’m here!” Glancing down, you saw that Loki was still apparently asleep. How could he sleep through the racket Nox was making?  
  
“Oh thank the Norns!” Nox yelled. “What are you doing? Why aren’t you at work?”  
  
“Err…” You glanced down and saw Loki was looking at you with a cheeky grin, one bright green eye poking open. He was clearly enjoying the dilemma you were in.  
  
“You what?” Nox yelled again. “Just open the door, I can’t hear you.”  
  
“Your grace,” you muttered quietly, “please. My friend is going to wonder what’s going on.”  
  
Suddenly, Loki seemed to register the situation: he was a prince who just spent the night at a commoner’s house. A commoner who had just committed a crime. This was the sort of talk that set the court abuzz with gossip.  
  
“Damn.” The prince cursed quietly. He quickly pulled away from you.  
  
Your face burned bright red, mirroring Loki’s as you thought about the implications.  
  
“I’ll just pay a fine, please.” You whispered. A thousand expenses went through your head as you considered how badly it would put you behind on payments for various work supplies.  
  
Loki looked away sadly. There was no way this plan would have worked. Frigga was wrong. Trying to make a friend over a book would be fine, but with a commoner? It could never work.  
‘A Dragon’s Throne’ was still lying on the floor.  
  
“Could I have the book? I’ll say the price of your fine went towards me buying it.”  
  
You nodded, “Of course, my prince, I’d be happy to give it to you.” No you wouldn’t. You wanted nothing more than to know how it ended, to read it a thousand times, and to hear Prince Loki speak every word of it. But that was the nature of things, you couldn’t even call him by his name without risking some social infraction.  
  
“(Y/n)? What’s taking so long?” Nox’s voice came from the door. You’d almost forgotten about him.  
  
“I can’t lace my damned boots.” You yelled back, impressed that you managed to hide your emotions even now. Loki smiled half-heartedly at you. You lowered your voice again, “If it would be easier, your grace, you can hide in my room. I have to get to work, I’ll take Nox with me. It was quite the pleasure reading with you.”  
  
Loki nodded again before silently standing, then moving just as quietly to your room.  
  
You ran to the door, “Hey Nox.” You greeted him weakly.  
  
“What took you so long? And do you have any idea what time it is?”  
  
You rubbed your face with the hand that wasn’t holding the door open. “It’s late.” You mumbled tiredly.  
  
“What’s wrong, what happened, tell me everything. Brom said the prince took you away in magical shackles and a cloak, what happened? He said the shackles glowed like hellfire.” Nox eyed you warily, apparently looking for signs of magical injury. “And how’s your shoulder, did someone help you with it?”  
  
“C’mon, let’s go.” You pushed past Nox and began walking towards your shop, appearances be damned today.  
  
“Well?” Nox pestered you as you walked.  
  
“Prince Loki fined me. I didn’t get back ‘til late so I overslept. I’m perfectly well.”  
  
“I don’t trust that prince. You know they call him the dark prince. Him and his creepy seidr, it’s weird. And I heard he’s not like the rest of the royal family, like he has a strange condition or something. Maybe he was cursed by a demon or something. Maybe that’s why his magic is so strong.”  
  
You rolled your eyes, “You’re entirely too superstitious. Normally I’d say you read too much, but I know that’s not true. You and your ghosty imagination.”  
  
Nox glared at you seriously, “He found you in the forest right around the time Sif showed up. I didn’t say anything at all to him. I didn’t even see him pass my house. Hardly anyone knows how much time you spend in the forest. And have you seen his eyes? He doesn’t look anything like the other royals. And then the magic shackles? We should check with Syltha, I bet she knows about potential curses, she could check you over.”  
  
“The healer? Nox, honestly, everything is fine. I got in a tavern brawl, the prince was there, everyone involved was justly punished.”  
  
“And that!” Nox nearly yelled, “What was he doing all disguised like there? Spying on villagers, it’s right creepy if you ask me.”  
  
“One, no one asked you. And two, you can’t blame a prince for wanting to monitor his subjects without them noticing him, especially if he’s trying to stop a crime from happening; no one would dare do it while he’s around. It was a good thing he was there, too. You saw those two lugs, they might have drawn their weapons, then things would have gotten really serious.”  
  
Nox frowned then stared at you uncertainly, “Why are you defending him? I bet he did put you under a spell. No, you’re not going to the shop today. We’re going straight to the healer. She’ll check you over.”  
  
“I’m completely unharmed, seriously. I just have a bruise from where that cur punched me. And a fine for fighting. I can’t afford a day off.” You replied angrily, shaking your head.  
  
“No, we’re going.” Nox insisted. “I’ll spot you whatever you need, this is your health we’re talking about.”  
  
“I’m not going to take your charity!” You snapped.  
  
“It’s not charity!” Nox shot back, “It’s your friend helping you. Now please, you’re acting weird and I’m scared.” Nox slowly trailed off, suddenly sorrowful having admitted such a shameful thing.  
  
You stopped and your whole demeanor softened. “Nox…” You began slowly, resting your hand on his shoulder. Then you sighed and closed your eyes, “If it means that much to you, fine. We’ll go.”  
  
Nox looked up, “Really?”  
  
“Yes. I’m fine, truly, but if it really means that much to you, I value our friendship.”  
  
“Thanks (y/n).” Nox smiled. Then he became serious again, “Then yes, let’s go. Don’t want that evil prince hurting my best friend.”  
  
Nox grabbed your arm and dragged you toward the healer’s hut.  
  
Unbeknownst to you or Nox, Loki stood invisible a short distance away.  
“I’m not evil.” The prince mumbled quietly. He looked down at his hand, allowing the magic to shimmer and fade until the pale skin was replaced by deeply ridged blue skin. “Broken maybe…”   
Loki’s eyes burned and he shut them tightly. On the light breeze, he heard your whispered reply to Nox: “He’s not evil.”  
  
Loki’s eyes shot open and he looked up as you disappeared around a corner. Nox hadn’t heard you, but Loki had. A faint smile appeared at the corner of Loki’s mouth and a small flame of hope flickered near his heart.


	6. Chapter 6

You sat on the healer’s cot as she finished poking and prodding you.  
  
“I don’t see anything wrong with you dearie.” She glanced over at Nox, “No curses either. I do have some crystals that might help if you were, though.”  
  
You scoffed lightly. You worked with science and actual chemical ingredients, not healing crystals and magic that came from charms with no real power behind them. You knew the magic Loki worked was different than what this woman was capable of. And you were also certain he hadn’t cursed you.  
“Thanks Syltha, but I’m good. Just checking to ease my friend’s worry here.”  
  
Nox glared at you but remained silent.  
  
Syltha, the healer, pursed her lips. “Very well then.”  
  
You and Nox left Syltha’s hut, both agreeing that you should skip work for the day.  
  
“Ava wanted to thank you for your help.” Nox said as he led the way to your home. The two of you decided to spend the day hunting in the woods. Nox had even saved you the trouble of retrieving your weapons from the jailer. Also, if you caught any fresh game, you’d be able to sell the furs for money.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Loki returned to the palace shortly after he had parted ways with you. He was exhausted from the long day and disheartened by his failed attempt to follow Frigga’s advice and gain a friend. Glancing down at the book in his hands, he smiled, at least he had an excuse to return to you sometime.  
  
“Loki! Brother! Where have you been?” Thor yelled as soon as he caught sight of his younger brother.  
  
Loki looked up from the book, apparently he hadn’t been as stealthy as he thought, sneaking back to his room. Sighing, Loki moved the book under his arm. “I was looking into a disturbance that had been reported in one of the outlying towns.”  
  
“You what? Personally?” Thor asked.  
  
Loki shrugged, “The complaints had been frequent and it required a subtle approach, I figured I would handle it.”  
  
Thor frowned, “Why not have brought me? I could have helped.”  
  
“It was subtle, dear brother.” Loki smiled ruefully. Even if they rarely saw eye to eye, there was no denying the brothers cared for each other. “Did Father say anything?”  
  
“He asked where you were. Mother said you were on a personal errand and refused to add anything else.”  
  
Loki smirked, a surge of fondness welling up for his mother. Mentally, he made a note to get her flowers or perhaps one of her favorite sweets.  
  
“So what came of it?”  
  
Loki shrugged again, “There was a fight, I intervened, those involved were arrested and I oversaw   
what was necessary.”  
  
Thor looked at the book under Loki’s arm, “What is that?”  
  
“It is a book.” Loki replied evasively.  
  
“Is it the one you were looking for the other day?” Loki’s eyes widened in surprise. This time it was Thor’s turn to smirk, “Even if I think such things are boring and tedious, I am capable of remembering what you speak of.”  
  
Loki smirked back, “I’m sure there was something sentimental in that sentence, brother.”  
  
“You know I love you.” Thor beamed.  
  
“Give us a kiss then,” Loki retorted.  
  
Thor burst out laughing, “Come brother, have you eaten yet? I was just going for my noonday meal.”  
  
On cue, Loki’s stomach rumbled, “Alright then. Lead the way.”  
  
-  
  
The next several days passed, regularly and without any excitement.  
  
Then one night, Loki was jolted awake by the sound of loud ringing alarm bells. He lurched to his feet, magicking his armour on, when a loud pounding came from his door.  
  
“Brother, are you up?” Thor yelled through the door.  
  
Loki was at it in an instant, wide awake. “What happened?”  
  
“Alfheim is at war. Our assistance is needed urgently.”  
  
Loki nodded, “All of Asgard?”  
  
As Thor replied, the two brothers ran to the war room. “Just our standing army. No reserve forces, it shouldn’t be too serious, initial reports are saying.”  
  
“We’re not going in overconfident, are we?” Loki frowned as they ran.  
  
Thor chuckled, “Ever the pessimist, I see.”  
  
“Realist, brother.”  
  
“The war meeting is to confirm it, we won’t do anything foolish. Father hasn’t held his seat on this throne for so many decades with poor decision making.”  
  
The two arrived at the war room doors and Odin looked up. He nodded at his sons, motioning for them to join him and the other generals. “Thor, Loki.” Odin greeted sternly, he turned back to his advisors, “Alright, continue.”  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The bells at the town hall began tolling, rousing its citizens from their sleep.  
  
You banged on Nox’s door until he answered it, still half asleep. “C’mon lazy bones.”  
  
The two of you ran to the town square, joining the throng of civilians who had gathered to hear the news. The bells signaled important announcements, but only the heads of houses were required to attend. Other, more urgent bells, signaled a greater assembly, luckily they were not tolling today.  
  
An announcement was made, Asgard would be involved with a war for her allies. A collective breath of relief went out as it was made clear that no new soldiers needed training. The king and his advisors had already ascertained that there was no severe threat to Asgard itself. Pithe would gather in the morning to send the warriors off with loud cheers of support.  
  
You briefly thought of Sif, your cousin would certainly be at the forefront, fighting with the others.  
Then your thoughts strayed to Loki, the young prince. He would undoubtedly be leading portions of the army. You swallowed hard, suddenly concerned for his safety.  
  
The chieftain dismissed the villagers, telling them not to worry but to stay informed.  
  
“War…” Nox mused as the pair of you returned to your homes. You nodded silently, still thinking of Loki. “If we had joined the Einharjar, that would’ve included us.” You nodded again.  
  
After a long stretch of silence, you asked, “Do you still think we should?”  
  
Nox hesitated, you stood outside his house, talking in the dim moonlight. “I don’t want to force you. But I really want to. At the same time, I don’t want to without you.” Nox finally replied.  
  
You thought again of Loki, of living at the palace. While you would be a guard and busy with those duties much of the time, on vacation days, you might be able to read with Loki.  
  
“I’m considering it.” You muttered finally. The life of adventure and being a warrior still called to you. The possibility of seeing more of the mysterious ‘dark’ prince would be a perk, but to fight for your realm… “It’s not just idle words Nox, I think I might be ready to.”  
  
Nox’s face lit up, “Really?”  
  
“I’m going to start looking into organizing the affairs of the shop, and we’ll see what happens with this war. But I think it might be time for us to experience some real excitement.”  
  
“This will be fantastic!” Nox started to yell excitedly.  
  
You held up a hand, “Calm yourself, friend, I still said there are some things to take care of, and I still have to think of the consequences of selling this home. But I’m not just saying it to humor you now, I mean to think of it as my own decision.”  
  
Nox nodded, “Alright.” He breathed deeply, trying to calm himself. “Right, I’ll see you in the morning then. Good night.”  
  
-  
  
In the morning, before first light, softer bells chimed again, once more rousing people from their beds. This signaled the approach of soldiers.  
  
People, yourself and Nox included, hurried to gather along the main road. Everyone brought gifts of food and small supportive trinkets, boosting the morale of those who would soon march through.  
  
You hurried into your shop, searching for a potion to aid adrenaline. You knew from your limited magic experience that seidr drained body and mind in ways that physical battle could not. With that knowledge, you hoped you might see Loki and be able to gift it to him.  
  
It was custom for the townspeople to make gifts for their favorite soldiers, some people even to find potential spouses. That thought was far from your mind as you grasped the delicate vial. You thought of the kindness Loki had shown you and longed to return it. Children often gave gifts baked with their families; usually to the soldiers they knew personally. There were a number of civilians who also baked to ensure no warrior went without emotional support. Popularity just ensured the better gifts.  
  
Nox had retrieved a haunch of dried venison, intending to give it to the youngest and freshest faced warrior he saw. He clearly hoped that someone might reciprocate the action if he ever went to battle.  
  
Around midmorning, the soldiers could be seen in the distance. Cheers rang out, bolstering the fighters’ spirits as they worked to maintain their morale for battle.  
  
Your eyes strained the army’s formation, trying to spot the younger prince on his pitch black horse with its gold horned champron. You figured he would wear his distinctive green cloak, with gold and green armour, and his almost famous golden horns.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
“A true king is the first into battle, and the last to retreat.” Odin said to Thor and Loki as they oversaw the assembly of warriors.  
The brothers nodded.  
“I am getting on in my years.” Odin continued.  
  
“Don’t say that, father.” Thor was quick to reply. Loki nodded in agreement.  
  
“It’s true. You are the future king of Asgard, Thor. And Loki.” It sounded like an afterthought and Loki tried not to read into it, but he knew better. Either way, he remained silent.  
“Thor, I wish for you to lead. Your companions will ride behind you. The heavy infantry will follow close behind. Then the senior generals and I will follow shortly. They will be dispersed among their respective ranks. Light infantry will be towards the rear.”  
  
“And me, father?” Loki asked.  
  
Odin pursed his lips, “You have your skills in sorcery. I,” He hesitated, thinking of Frigga. The queen constantly tried to remind Odin that Loki was no less effective in battle. Loki was cunning and had great effect in his ability to move independently; to be useful where he saw fit and communicate within the ranks.  
 _’Both of you were born to be kings’,_ Odin thought of his words.  
“Loki,” the words were difficult to say, but Frigga’s constant reminders overruled his own doubts. “I trust you to act as you see fit. You will fill the ranks as necessary. I will remind the soldiers that your orders stand as prince, under penalty of doubting me.” Odin gazed at Loki sternly, trying to impress the gravity of his words on his son.  
  
Loki inclined his head shortly, knowing better than to show his excitement. Inwardly he was whooping in delight, soaring with the happiness of earning an important position from Odin. He knew he could easily tear up with this wonderful news.  
Finally a chance to prove himself to his father. “Thank you father.” Loki murmured quietly.  
  
Thor clapped Loki on the back, “Fantastic brother!”  
  
Odin nodded curtly, “Do not disappoint. You know your places, prepare yourselves.”  
  
-  
  
Loki rode on the edge of the soldiers, moving his horse about, sometimes riding ahead, other times moving back to ride among the rear troops. As he moved past them, shivers often went down some of the soldiers’ spines. They tried to hide their nerves of the dark prince and his frequent ill temper; because they knew to show open fear would bring about his wrath.  
  
Loki remained quiet, knowing the reputation he had forged for himself. There was no point altering it. But he knew if they feared his displeasure more than the enemy, their fighting would be stronger.  
  
Slowing to the very rear of the procession, Loki moved with the army as it began to enter Pithe. He watched the children run between the soldiers, giving the center ones gifts. On the edges, he watched the pretty girls trying to catch the eyes of the more rugged and handsome soldiers.  
Oftentimes, after such battles, the soldiers would return heroes and be lucky enough to find girlfriends for themselves. Some just wished to keep the soldiers company for a night or two, others actually forged relationships and even families.  
  
There were a small number of female warriors amongst the army, and some of the men as well looked for them, seeking to woo them with pretty trinkets or gifts in general. It was usually the women in relationships who remembered to make useful items for those warriors.  
  
Loki couldn’t help but feel slightly amused by that. Even still, he kept his expression serious.  
  
As the rear of the army neared the apothecary shop, Loki’s thoughts turned to you, remembering the night spent reading beside you. He didn’t recall who had fallen asleep first – perhaps it was at the same time – but there was a fondness he felt that you held no fear of him, even with his reputation. You were proud, but not vain, willing to stand your ground against someone in a clear position of authority, but also act with the deference expected of your social class. Such a balanced personality fascinated him. Loki found himself scanning the crowd, wondering if you had your eyes set on one of the soldiers, perhaps looking for a potential suitor. The thought sent a twinge of unheeded jealousy through him. It was a slight surprise, that feeling.  
  
Loki didn’t like it.  
  
Then he paused his train of thought, perhaps you were already seeing someone. It was clear you saw Nox as nothing more than a friend, but your good looks ensured that someone would notice you; not to mention the charm of your personality. And worse yet, he hadn’t seen you for some time, perhaps you no longer thought of the prince or the book he had borrowed.  
  
He had finished it almost immediately, pausing only to stare fondly at your bookmark. There had been a small sense of longing, realizing that you didn’t know its fantastic ending and wanting to discuss it with you when you found out.  
  
Loki’s frown darkened. Mentally he kicked himself, allowing some peasant to completely occupy his thoughts.  
  
But really, you weren’t just some peasant. You were clearly a warrior of sorts, and skilled in your trade. On top of that, your personality made him enjoy your company.  
  
Loki wanted to growl in annoyance, but he knew it would simply draw unwanted attention towards him. Then suddenly, his thoughts were forced back to reality as he saw you eagerly scanning the crowd.   
Clearly you were searching for someone.  
  
Feeling his heart sink, Loki slouched down in his saddle, not wanting to look at you.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
As soon as the procession started past the town, you began searching for Loki.  
  
Thor was visible immediately, leading the army on a chestnut horse. He proudly waved his signature hammer around, urging people to cheer. The villagers happily complied, Nox included. You clapped along, desperately trying to find Loki. The old saying of a leader being the first to battle and the last to retreat crossed your mind. Something told you that Loki wouldn’t quite be the leader. Not that he lacked the skills, but his approach would certainly be more subtle. You watched Odin riding along in the middle.  
  
Then finally your gaze fell upon Loki’s signature golden horns. He rode near the rear, weaving along the side of the soldiers, ready to position himself where needed. You smiled, realizing he would be able to put his versatility to use. You were certain his seidr made him versatile anyways. At the very least, his cunning would be better used not charging directly in.  
  
You gripped the vial tighter, trying to figure out how to get it to him. For a second, Loki seemed to notice you, but he quickly looked away.  
  
When he finally drew near, you yelled out, “Prince Loki!”  
  
Loki’s head shot up, his gaze fixating on you as he met your eyes. He briefly slowed to a stop and looked down at you, trying to maintain his imperious gaze. You couldn’t help but notice a faint sense of happiness in his eyes. You pushed forward and lifted the vial up to him.  
  
Loki stared at it in confusion.  
  
“It’s for rejuvenation.” You explained hastily, “I understand it to help with energy and for magic.” You tried to smile but suddenly felt nervous.  
  
Loki reached down for it, a genuine smile at the corner of his mouth. “Thank you.” He murmured.  
  
Before you let go, you looked him in the eyes, “Come back safe, please.”  
  
Loki nodded, “I will.”  
  
“Promise?” You didn’t know where the adamancy came from, just that you needed for him to be safe. Nox was nowhere in sight, so for that you were grateful.  
  
“I promise.” Loki replied, nodding slightly, his smile finally spreading across his face, lighting up his eyes.  
  
As you pulled your hand away, your fingers slid along his and you swore you felt sparks. You briefly wondered if he had felt the same strange sensation.  
  
Then all too soon the army was moving away. Loki looked up, noticing this. Affording one last glance at you, Loki turned and kicked his heels into the horse’s side, urging it to rejoin the ranks. As Loki moved away, it occurred to him how much he liked you saying his name. He felt as if he would never tire of it.  
  
Trying to ignore the feeling, he urged the horse even further forward, not allowing himself to look back.  
However, riding forward, he felt a proud surge of confidence that he rarely felt in his life – if ever. It took all his willpower to hide his expression from his soldiers, but he still sat up straighter in his saddle, vowing to return from this battle unscathed.


	7. Chapter 7

“They’re not likely to take new recruits any time soon.” Nox muttered as soon as he appeared by your side. His gift was gone by now.  
  
You nodded, forcing the young prince from your mind. “There’s the enlistment period, they don’t want spur of the moment volunteers, especially during a war. Probably figure that people are just thinking of glory, or worrying it’s their obligation to join, then quit just as quickly.”  
  
“And we’re going to be Einherjar, Asgard’s elite, we have no time for simple infantry.” Nox agreed, his excitement showing.  
  
You nodded reluctantly then muttered, “I’m still not sure.”  
  
Nox glanced at you knowingly but remained silent.  
  
You returned to your shop, opening it early. Several customers came in, clearly annoyed by your absence over days prior. You tried to brush it off, but you could feel your desire to stay working such a thankless job waning. Briefly, you wondered who might take over your position, should you quit. You shrugged inwardly, someone was bound to, it’s not like it was impossible to learn. And people could always travel to neighboring cities or make do with what they had. It was an important job, but not altogether vital to a smaller city. Pithe was not a small city, but if it lacked an apothecary, there would still be others, you concluded.  
  
You spent the next couple of weeks considering this decision. How much was it to appease Nox? To give him a chance to fulfill his dream? Was there a part of you that was doing this in some roundabout way to better know the prince? Or perhaps to see if you could once more compete with Sif, to take back the dream you lost at her hands.  
  
Or did you actually want to be a warrior, to fulfill the dreams you had had as a child?  
  
At night, you would look to your unstrung bow, waiting to be used again. The thought of battle called to you, and yet, you still liked your books.  
  
Once more, your thoughts moved to Prince Loki. He clearly liked books and the knowledge from them, but he was more than capable of fighting as a warrior. Did he hold a bloodlust like most Asgardian warriors? Did you?  
  
You continued your frequent practice with Nox, always silently mulling over your decision. If you didn’t long for battle in at least some way, you would give up constantly honing your skills, right?  
  
Your dagger flew to the side as Nox disarmed you. He held his blade towards your throat, grinning.  
  
“Nice job.” You smiled absently.  
  
Nox studied you for a moment then groaned loudly. “You weren’t even paying attention!”  
  
“Sorry.” You walked over and picked up your blade.  
  
“You’ve been so absent lately, what’s wrong?”  
  
You shrugged, “Just thinking.”  
  
“About?” Nox prompted.  
  
“What do I really want? What are my dreams and goals?” You sighed, brushing your hand through your hair.  
  
Nox hesitated, studying you. After a moment he grinned, “Well I dream of getting a tall glass of ale from the tavern right now!” Nox’s grin widened as you laughed.  
  
He wrapped his arm around your shoulder, the pair of you sheathing your blades. You walked in companionable silence to the tavern.  
  
As you neared it, Nox broke the quiet. “Oh hey! This is your first time back since the fight.”  
  
You nodded, “I almost forgot.”  
  
“Ava has been dying to thank you.”  
  
“I’m glad I could help.”  
  
“How are things with the fine? It wasn’t too bad was it?”  
  
You shrugged, not wanting to bring up Loki’s strange reaction. “I’m doing alright. How are things with Ava?”  
  
“We’ve been spending more time together. Now that that pig is no longer bothering her, she’s been willing to talk to me and somewhat give me a chance.” Nox glanced away and sighed heavily. You raised your eyebrow, knowing he had more to say. “I think she simply sees me as a friend, though.”  
  
“Well, I’m glad you’re still capable of making those.” You smirked and lightly elbowed his ribs.  
  
Nox glared at you, “I don’t want just friends.”  
  
“It’ll come, in time, just maybe not with Ava.”  
  
Nox rolled his eyes. “Yea, alright. You remind me of the watchers at the orphanage sometimes, and then my commanders at work. In time.” He mocked, then said, “I don’t want to wait.”  
  
“Tough. That’s how life works.”  
  
“What about you? Is that one guy still stopping at the shop more than necessary?”  
  
“One guy?” You repeated with a frown, trying to think of who Nox was referring to. Your mind came up blank, “Other than you, I doubt it.”  
  
Nox stuck his tongue out, “No. Thul, remember? Tall, deep brown hair, kinda medium length, err hazel eyes?”  
  
“Oh yea! Him. What? What of him?”  
  
“He’s on the guard, too. Do you have any idea how much he talks about you?”  
  
“Well, seeing as I’m not on the guard and he only visits the shop, no, not really.”  
  
“It’s getting annoying, honestly.” Nox muttered.  
  
Dating, finding a husband. You hadn’t even considered that with your decision to join the guard. Were there any in town who held your interest? Maybe as a little one at the orphanage, you and Sif might have pined after a number of guys, but none that lasted more than a few weeks at most.  
  
You raised an eyebrow in amusement at Nox, “What, you never talk about people you know?”  
  
Nox shrugged, “Some of it is alright. Other times though…” He shrugged again. “Not sure how I feel about him.”  
  
“Well if he ever seeks my hand in marriage, I’ll be sure to have him go through you first.” You joked with a light smirk. Nox rolled his eyes.  
  
Now that Nox described Thul, you remembered the man. You had seen him at the shop before, he always acted pleasant to you; often tipping you far more than necessary. Were you being oblivious to his advances?  
  
Nox opened the door to the tavern, allowing you to enter first. Silently scanning the room, your eyes fell upon Ava just as she noticed you.  
  
“Apothecary! Err (Y/n)!” She called rushing over to you. Hardly pausing, she threw her arms around you and hugged you fiercely. “Thank you so much.” She added once she pulled away.  
  
You beamed down at her, “I’m glad to have helped.”  
  
“C’mon, drink is on me.”  
Ava led you and Nox to the back corner table and motioned for you to sit.  
“Nox here has been coming in constantly, keeping me informed. Then talk with the other guards about the prince. I hope you didn’t suffer too severely on my behalf, I should have done more.” She trailed off.  
  
“Do not fret yourself. It’s simply a fine.” You assured her, “Things easily could have been much worse.”  
  
Ava shook her head, “But still. And then when the jailer said the dark prince intervened personally?”  
  
“Really, he just gave me a fine, told me not to do it again. You know, fighting in a tavern is bad.” You smiled easily.  
  
Ava frowned, “He used his seidr to restrain you. That’s the evil touch, isn’t it?”  
  
“See?” Nox interjected, raising his eyebrows.  
  
You shook your head, “Truly, Ava, this little worry wart already took me to the healer, I’m perfectly healthy.”  
  
Lowering her voice and looking around warily, Ava whispered, “You know the rumours about him though. His seidr, his eyes, he doesn’t even look like the other royals. Guards that have worked with him say he doesn’t ever get cold.”  
  
You rolled your eyes, “You know they’re called wives’ tales, someone should remind those men of that nonsense.”  
  
Ava scowled, “I’m just worried that you took a fall on my behalf.”  
  
Reaching out, you rested your hand on her shoulder and squeezed it lightly, “Believe me, I’m fine. I’m just glad you are too.”  
  
“Yes, thanks to you.” Ava finally smiled again, “Right then, what can I get for you?”  
  
-  
  
Ava ended up giving you a free meal as well. She reminded Nox that he still had to pay, grinning cheekily as she said it. Nearing the end of your meal, Nox got up and left to speak with Ava some more. You stayed at the table, drinking and simply people watching.  
  
You were pulled from your silent thoughts by the chair opposite you sliding back across the floor.  
  
“Is this seat taken?” A tall brown-haired man with bright hazel eyes asked you.  
  
“Err no.” You replied hastily.  
  
The man looked surprised, “Really? Wasn’t your boyfriend just sitting there?”  
  
You snorted, “Nox? Hardly. And he’s off chasing after the barmaid.” You chuckled lightly.  
  
The man grinned, “I’m Thul. You’re (Y/n), the apothecary, right?” Thul asked and you nodded. “Mind if I sit here then?”  
  
“Knock yourself out.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure you could do the job just fine.”  
  
You raised an eyebrow at him, “Oh?”  
  
“I heard the way you took out that brute. And to help Ava, brilliant of you.” Thul smiled at you, so admiringly and sincerely that you couldn’t help blush. His smile widened.  
  
“You’re one of Pithe’s guards, right?” You asked, trying to take the focus off yourself.  
  
“Sure am.” He replied proudly. “All my life. Have to keep the town safe, especially the pretty ones. Seems like the prettiest don’t need saving though.”  
  
You frowned, the idle flattery striking badly. “Guard complex?” You asked, unamused.  
  
Thul grimaced and covered his face with his hand. “I messed that up, didn’t I?” He groaned.  
  
You nodded, smiling in mild amusement. “Badly.”  
  
Thul finally moved his hand away and looked back up. “Can I have a second go?”  
  
Unable to stop yourself, you laughed, appreciating something of his awkward yet genuineness. “Alright, I suppose.”  
  
“So an apothecary who can hold her own in a fight and is not afraid of our realm’s scary prince? No matter where one stands, that’s impressive. And I wasn’t lying about you being beautiful.”  
  
“Thank you.” This guy was sweet, and Nox had mentioned him just hours previously. You thought of your internal struggle on whether to join the Einherjar. About not having any lovers to stay in Pithe for. Not that some random man chatting you up at a tavern counted as a lover, but could you find one here? Did you want to?  
  
Thul had mentioned the prince, and your thoughts trailed back to Prince Loki.  
Just as quickly, you forced him from your mind Loki was a prince and beyond your social standing. What’s more, you had no idea where his seemingly idle interest came from. Perhaps he was just trying to be friendly to someone he felt genuinely indebted to. Surely you hadn’t been the first apothecary to aid him though.  
  
What if he were looking to simply share your bed? He was known to cause mischief, even if it were something of a scandal that came of it, it might be entertainment he was having troubles finding at the palace.  
  
The thought upset you more than you cared to admit.  
  
Perhaps you could humor Thul, see what he wanted. Perhaps he was simply being friendly, wished to make a new friend based on Nox’s suggestion.  
  
“Anything in particular you need?” You asked, wondering if this was somehow business related.  
  
Thul shook his head and leaned back in his chair, “Like I said, I just wanted to talk. I’ve been to your shop a number of times, never had the courage to say more than a few words.”  
  
“Well I’m generally busy then, so it’s not as if there’s an opportunity to be had.”  
  
“Exactly!” He exclaimed, “Let’s make one.” He looked at your finished plate. “Perhaps tomorrow? I see you’ve eaten already, we could have a meal together.”  
  
“I’d like that.” You smiled, genuinely looking forward to it.  
  
“Alright then, I’ll see you later. My shift starts soon. Let me know if there’s anything you need.” He stood up and saluted you lightly before walking away.  
  
You leaned back in your chair, tilting it back on two legs and watched him go. All in all, he wasn’t bad to look at. He was muscular, well-built really, but not too stocky. And he had an easy smile that you could get used to.  
  
You sighed, now what? Once more, you scanned the room but Ava and Nox were nowhere in sight. For a moment you frowned, considering if you should go look for him.  
  
Then suddenly you were pulled from your reverie as the town’s bells started to ring out.  
  
The soldiers had returned from war: victorious.  
  
You and the other tavern patrons leapt to your feet and rushed outside, prepared to greet the returning soldiers. The cheers would boost their morale for any fallen comrades and add to the glory only battle could bring.  
  
You ran down the street, hurrying to stand by your shop, knowing you’d be able to see Loki more easily from there. Particularly if he was also looking for you. If nothing else, you figured he would want to tell you about the potion and whether it had worked or not.  
  
For a second, you felt a strange amusement that you seemed so familiar with the young prince.  
  
Soldiers came parading through the town. Their hands and weapons were raised in victorious celebration. Loud roaring cheers filled the air from soldiers and civilians alike. Everyone in Asgard could appreciate the glory of battle. Even if it was comparatively short and only fought on behalf of an ally.  
  
Prince Thor led the soldiers, waving Mjolnir and singing loudly as he walked. Odin followed a short distance behind him, one of the few still on horseback. Everyone dismounted for the return celebration to better interact and mingle with the gathered crowd. Breaking formation was allowed; now was a time for celebration after all.  
  
You scanned the army, the warriors three and Sif were dispersed among various ranks, all glowing with joy.  
  
Then your gaze fell to Loki and a smile spread across your features. It faltered for a moment when you saw how weary he looked and a nasty bandage wrapped around his arm, but he was smiling and laughing with the others around him, so that was a relief.  
  
As soon as you registered that sense of relief, Loki spotted you, eyes lighting up instantly. He pushed against the throng of people surrounding him and ran over to you.  
  
“It was amazing!” He yelled, holding the empty vial high.  
  
You jumped up and down happily, swept up in the moment.  
  
Loki ran over to you and wrapped his arms around your waist. Before you even realized what was happening, he dipped you low, kissing you fiercely, supporting your upper back with one hand while the other remained wrapped around your waist. For only the briefest second did you register the empty vial pressed against your back. Then you completely lost yourself in the kiss, eyes drifting shut as you sank into his soft lips that meshed perfectly against yours.  
  
Loki’s and your eyes opened simultaneously as you quickly pulled apart, shocked by what just happened. He opened his mouth to say something when Thor appeared by his side and clapped him on the shoulder.  
  
“Loki! Father is looking for us!” Thor clearly hadn’t noticed you. “Come brother, we must hurry home or risk Mother’s wrath. I would rather face a thousand armies than her when she is angered!”  
  
Loki had torn his gaze away from you, seemingly forgetting about you entirely. “Of course!” He laughed and beamed at his older brother.  
  
Thor dragged him away, still yelling happily about the glory of battle.  
  
You tried to straighten yourself, the tingling feeling of Loki’s lips still on yours.  
  
Then Thul appeared at your side and yelled your name happily. He picked you up and spun you around. You hadn’t realized that he was that strong and it forced you back to the present.  
“Asgard is victorious! That meal be damned for tomorrow, please let me buy you a drink now!”  
  
“Alright.” You said with a smile, the thrill of Asgard’s victory returning to the forefront of your mind.  
  
Thul kissed your cheek sloppily, then grabbed your hand and dragged you back towards the tavern. As he tugged you along, many other couples joined you, running to celebrate. You recognized some of the returning soldiers, as well as Ava and Nox.  
  
Inside the tavern, the owner opened a keg and began giving drinks to everyone. One of the local musicians pulled out their instrument and began playing; soon dancers filled the room as the full celebration fell under way.  
  
Various soldiers began regaling the room with their heroic feats. The longer the ale poured, the greater the tales became.  
  
Thul kept his arm wrapped around your shoulder the entire night, Nox and Ava sitting on your other side. And with each drink and sloppy attempted kiss from Thul, the thought of Loki’s return was pushed further and further from your mind until it was nothing but a distant dreamlike memory.  
  
You barely remembered Nox helping you stagger home, giggling and laughing into the early hours of the morning. Miraculously, you made it into bed and quickly lost yourself to the world of dreams.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Frigga stood at the top of the steps leading into the main gates of the palace, watching for the return of her boys. Guards gathered beside her, aware of the victory bells signaling their return.  
  
Then on the horizon, the approaching army appeared: Thor and Loki at the helm. Thor’s arm was wrapped around Loki’s shoulders, laughing as they walked.  
  
Frigga frowned when she noticed the bandage wrapped around her younger son’s arm. “My sons!” She called once they were in range, smiling at them. “And my husband.”  
  
Loki and Thor stopped at the bottom of the stairs and knelt down before her. The rest of the assembled army knelt down behind them. Odin slowly strode through and made his way up the stairs to Frigga’s waiting arms.  
  
“My queen.” Odin murmured softly, then kissed her. He turned around, facing the army. “Warriors, my people, all of you. Once again, we are victorious! By your strength and valor, we have claimed the day and brought home another victory for Asgard and her people. The realms smile upon you all today. We have lost many, and they will be mourned, in time. But for now, feast, make merry, you have earned the glory that only battle can bring. What’s more, you have earned victory!”  
  
A deafening roar rang out as the army cheered before him. Palace guards and servants scurried forward, looking to help those who had wounds to attend to, and began leading the others to the dining hall, already preparing a feast.  
  
Loki and Thor approached Frigga who embraced them each tightly. “My sons.” She repeated, kissing their foreheads. Then her gaze fell on Loki’s arm and she scowled, “Loki, what happened?”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, “Mother, I’m fine.”  
  
Thor laughed.  
  
Frigga’s gaze rounded on him, “You boys must always take care of each other, no matter the circumstances.”  
  
Thor and Loki’s expressions sobered instantly. “Yes mother.” They mumbled apologetically.  
  
Odin laughed, “Do not fret, my wife. The boy should simply have paid closer attention. He will heal. All must learn from their mistakes.” Odin patted Thor’s shoulder, “Come now, my son, let us go celebrate this hard fought victory.”  
  
Thor beamed at Odin and hurried after him.  
  
Loki grit his teeth and looked down.  
  
“Loki.” Frigga started slowly. She rested her hand on his forearm.  
  
“Father’s right, I should have paid closer attention.” Loki muttered. He turned to walk away but Frigga stepped in front of him.  
  
Frigga raised her eyebrow, “I don’t believe for a second that you weren’t paying attention.” Loki hesitated then looked up at her warily. “Well?” She demanded.  
  
“I was in the middle of the fray; I shouldn’t have gotten so close.”  
  
Frigga pursed her lips, “My son, do not lie to your mother.”  
  
Loki sighed, “I saw Thor moving too far forward, I followed after him. There were a number of swords that we deflected from each other, ultimately I was struck, it was a light blow, but nothing serious.”  
  
“So, you didn’t see what ultimately caused it?” Loki shook his head. “Was it Thor’s fault?”  
  
“Of course not!” Loki nearly yelled, only softening his voice when Frigga raised her eyebrows reproachfully.  
  
“And you were helping your brother? And he you?” Again Loki nodded slowly. “So through no fault of either of yours, you were injured in battle, which is what generally happens when fighting.”  
  
Loki twisted his lips, displeased with her logic. “Father said-”  
  
Frigga cut him off, “I heard what your father said. Do not berate yourself for being injured in battle. Even if it were your fault, which I highly doubt, it happens to the best of us. Now go get yourself cleaned up with one of the healers, and join your friends with the celebrations.”  
  
Loki sighed, “Thank you mother.” He mumbled softly, a tiny smile playing at the corner of his mouth.  
  
She patted his cheek and smiled, “Absolutely.” Frigga turned and reentered the palace, leaving Loki standing out on the steps, silently watching her.  
  
He winced slightly as he tried rotating his arm, the wound was actually quite deep, before slowly making his way down the many halls to the healing wing. The head healer, Eir, easily patched him up and he was soon able to join in the feasting.  
  
However, as usual, he kept his distance from the others. The loud and raucous feasting was of little interest to him, and he still knew many of the assembled eyed his abilities with distrust.  
  
Late in the evening, after Fandral had slunk away with a few people, searching for privacy, Loki figured it was acceptable to retreat to his own room and get some sleep.  
  
It wasn’t until he had crawled into bed, eyes sinking shut, that he suddenly recalled you: had he really just kissed the apothecary, you, today?


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, you woke up still exhausted. The memories of the night prior were all a blur. In a sleepy haze, you trudged your way through breakfast.  
  
A knock on the door startled you from your bland porridge.  
“Oh hey Nox.” You greeted as you opened the door.  
  
“Morning.” He yawned back at you. “Pithe is having a holiday in honor of the return.”  
  
“Fantastic.” You stumbled back to the table and continued eating. “How does that work as a guard?”  
  
Nox sat down opposite you, “I’m a junior guard, I hardly have any authority, so I’m one of the first to be called off. Though I hardly get paid then.” He sighed heavily.  
  
“Sorry to hear. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to spend the day hunting.”  
  
“Please.”  
  
After you finished eating, you got dressed and grabbed your weapons before following Nox outside.  
  
“So I gave away a rather decent sized bit of venison.” Nox kept his voice low as the two of you walked through the forest.  
You nodded idly, scanning the woods for your traps.  
“What’d you give?”  
  
“Erm.” You felt your cheeks flush, thinking of the value of the potion you had given to Loki. Between the two books he had gifted you and the fine he should have charged, the return was nearly negligible; but it was still a prize gift.  
  
Nox knelt down at one of the rabbit traps, resetting it. “So?” He looked back up, not noticing your blush.  
  
You shrugged, “Just one of my potions, bit of light energy. You know the type.”  
  
Nox nodded, “Oh right. Anyone we know?”  
  
Shrugging, you lied easily, “No probably not.”  
  
“Well did they make it back?”  
  
“Yes, it worked well they said.”  
  
Nox grinned, “Fantastic. Oh hey, last night, were you sitting by Thul?”  
  
“Yea, he asked me to dinner tonight as well.”  
  
“Did you say yes?” Nox’s eyes widened.  
  
“It seemed like the polite thing to do, and he seems nice.” Again, you shrugged, motioning for him to continue to the next trap.  
  
In boredom, Nox stabbed his sword into the ground as you walked, “Yea, I guess so.”  
  
You glanced over at him, raising an eyebrow, “What’s wrong?”  
  
“Are you going to spend the evening with him?”  
  
“We were intending to get dinner, so probably.” Nox stayed quiet. You slowed to a stop, “What? You and Ava have been having dinner and spending all sorts of time together for ages. It’s just one meal.”  
  
Nox frowned, “Just when you’re working, or I have free time.” He was quiet for a short time as you studied him. “I’m not sure I like him.”  
  
“Any reason in particular?”  
  
Nox twisted his boot sheepishly in the ground, “Probably not.” Then he looked up at you earnestly, “He’s a guard.”  
  
“Yes?”  
  
“Like me.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“What if the two of you become good friends? What if they only accept two guards to the Einharjar? Would you still help me train so I’ll be good enough for the Einharjar?”  
  
“Nox!” You gripped both his shoulders and shook him gently, cutting off his rush of words. “Thul and I are getting dinner, I hardly expect anything else, alright?”  
Nox nodded slowly.  
“And even so, you are one of my oldest friends. There’s nothing I won’t do to help you reach your dream of the Einharjar. If that’s what you want, no matter what, I will help you.” You raised your eyebrows and nodded deliberately, “Understand?”  
  
After a minute of studying you back, Nox nodded meekly, “Alright. What about your dreams though, you do want to be an Einharjar, right? I don’t want to without you.”  
  
Closing your eyes in exasperation, you bowed your head, “I told you, I’ve been thinking. I’ve looked at what it would take to sell the shop, and my house.”  
  
“And?”  
  
You looked back up, “It’s going to take a lot.” You gulped.  
  
Nox reached into his jacket and pulled out some papers. “I have the forms on how to apply to the Einharjar.” He beamed at you as he held them out.  
  
You slowly took the papers from him, studying them carefully. Nox stood silently as you read everything through. It took nearly ten minutes.  
  
When you finished, you looked up and licked your lips nervously. “I… I don’t know.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
For a moment you stared at Nox, your closest friend, who knew you better than any other. “I’m…” with a heavy sigh, you finally confessed, “I’m scared, alright?”  
  
“You? Scared?” Nox repeated incredulously. “Of what?”  
  
“Of having my dreams dashed.” Covering your face with one hand, you sighed, “I had everything set up to move on from Pithe back when I was little with Sif, and then it completely fell through. I was crushed, absolutely devastated, but I found my apprenticeship and made a name for myself. I used my love of books, got good with this trade, threw myself into the work.”  
  
“Yea,” then Nox smiled softly, “and just around the time you could’ve moved on from the orphanage, I met you. And you stayed to help me.”  
  
“Yea.” You agreed softly. “And I helped you with whatever I could, then I managed to get a house, move on from the orphanage, and even brought you in with training. Things have been alright for me. I hope they’ve been alright for you too.” You sighed again, “I’m afraid to lose all of this again.”  
  
“I was six. I just lost my entire family in a fire, you know, when Rosemary was invaded.” Nox swallowed.  
  
“I remember.”  
  
“They were the same marauders that killed your family. The same tribe of frost giants.”  
  
You looked away from Nox, eyes stinging. Your throat was tight but you managed to nod again, “How’d you know?”  
  
“One of the watchers told me. When I had a particularly bad dream one night, the frost giants coming for me. They said I should work to join the guard, to be able to kill the monsters that hurt me and my best friend. And I realized just how much you had dealt with and hidden, being strong, and then helping me.” You could see the tears in Nox’s eyes. “You’ve been with me through everything and I never want to lose that. But I’ve grown up wanting to be a guard because of that too.” You inclined your head. “If you want to be an Einharjar, any part of you at all, I won’t let this fall through. I promise, alright?”  
  
You sighed heavily, “You know you can’t promise that. It’s out of your control.”  
  
“I’ll manage something.” Nox beamed at you. Then he hesitated, “And I hate to be the one to bring up…” He trailed off.  
  
“Sif.” You finished quietly.  
  
Nox nodded, “I won’t go anywhere without you.”  
  
“Thank you Nox.”  
  
Nox stepped forward and hugged you tightly. Then he pulled away. “Now let’s get you ready for your date. I’ll start filling my papers out. I can grab the forms for you as well, if you want, we can start on yours tomorrow?”  
  
“That sounds good.” You exhaled heavily. “I can’t believe we’re finally doing this. I’m finally doing this.”  
  
“Well someone was bound to ask you to dinner sooner or later-”  
  
“Shut up.” You shoved him playfully. Nox barely avoided falling into a tree as the two of you burst out laughing.  
  
-  
  
“You look beautiful!” Thul stood up as you walked into the tavern.  
  
You smiled at him, blushing slightly. A handsome man so earnestly complimenting you couldn’t help but make anyone feel embarrassed. Also, you had worn one of your few nice dresses, of your favorite color, and it accented your features marvelously. So to have your efforts pay off, it felt good.  
“Thanks, Thul.”  
  
He beamed at you and pulled out your chair. When he sat down opposite you, he breathed out heavily, “I’ve not done this much before.”  
  
You raised an eyebrow, then exhaled heavily as well. “Yea, me neither. I just get so caught up with work all the time.”  
  
“Exactly! I know what you mean, rather.” He amended hastily.  
  
You laughed, “Have to put food on my table somehow.”  
  
“And you look out quite well for that brat, Nox.” Thul grinned.  
  
“He’s not a brat.” You frowned.  
  
Thul shook his head, “No, not like that. Sorry, I meant he’s young and green, but he’s coming along nicely. He speaks very highly of you, that’s what got my attention.”  
  
You chuckled, “Yea, he’s sweet like that.”  
  
Ava came over and smiled knowingly at the pair of you. “Watch out,” she warned Thul, “Don’t want to get on our apothecary’s bad side.”  
  
“I wouldn’t dream of it.” He winked at you and you laughed.  
  
The two of you ordered and had a delightful meal. Thul was friendly and over all pleasant to talk to. He had been born and raised in Pithe. The oldest of many siblings, some still toddlers and he used his pay as a guard to help support his parents, even though he lived by himself. He had participated in two wars on behalf of Asgard; he was one of the men who had retaliated against the sacking of Nox’s village.  
  
You told him about your shop, the intricacies that went into potion making. He was interested in the potions that could aid in battle. You mentioned some of your enjoyment in reading but it was clear that he didn’t share the sentiment, and merely feigned interest, so you dropped the subject. Figuring it was for the best, you didn’t mention your desires to join the Einharjar or your general practicing in the woods. That sort of ‘nonsense’ was frowned upon for the women in Pithe.  
  
The two of you stayed talking late into the evening, finally walking back to your home. Thul pecked your cheek lightly goodnight, before saluting and walking away.  
  
You smiled as he disappeared into the shadows before retiring for the night. As you got ready for bed, you thought of the evening and compared it to the time spent reading with Prince Loki. There were none of the butterflies in your stomach as there had been with the prince, and certainly none of the excitement of reading together. The evening was a pleasant experience and you realized you had agreed to see him the next night as well.  
  
In the morning, you hurried to your shop and continued business as usual, mentally checking off what you needed to do to join the Einharjar.  
  
After the regular early customers, you looked up to the bell ringing.  
Nox rushed in. “I have the papers! I filled as much out as I could.” He panted, clearly having just run here on his break.  
  
“Wonderful.” You took them from his outstretched arm and placed them in one of your locked drawers. “We’re going to stay quiet about this, alright? I still need the money from the shop while we wait for the enlistment period.”  
  
Nox nodded, “Absolutely. And if they say no…”  
  
“They won’t, but that’s why I’m keeping the shop running as long as possible. We can leave it for the city to figure out, sell it for whatever supplies are necessary at the palace.”  
  
Nox beamed at you, “This will be great.”  
  
The bell rang again and he spun around in time to see Thul enter.  
“Hey sweetheart! Oh and Nox.” Thul nodded at your dark haired friend.  
  
The corner of your lip quirked up in sardonic amusement at the pet name.  
  
“Hey Thul.” Nox replied stiffly.  
  
“Isn’t your shift about to start?”  
  
“Five more minutes.”  
  
“Well, you don’t want to be late.” Thul looked pointedly at the door.  
  
Nox glowered, but knew better than to protest. Thul was a senior ranking guard, easily able to reprimand him for defiance.  
  
“See ya later (y/n).” Nox mumbled, waving as he left the shop.  
  
Thul smiled once he had gone. “I had a great time last night.” Suddenly he looked shy. “Did you?”  
  
You frowned, watching Nox disappear from around the window. Then turning back your attention to Thul, you agreed, “Aye. It was definitely enjoyable.”  
  
“I hope we’re still on for tonight.” He asked hopefully.  
  
“Yea, I’d like that. Though please, go easy on Nox. He’s a good guy.”  
  
“We can’t have weakness in the guard, but he holds his own, so I’m not complaining.”  
  
You felt a weight lift from your shoulders, you’d never been quite sure if Nox was truly up to the task of a guard, but the two of you trained hard together and you hoped.  
“I’m proud of him.” You smiled softly.  
  
You could see Thul’s eyes flash jealously but it vanished just as fast. “Would it be a problem if I spent my break here?” Thul looked around the shop for a seat.  
  
“Unless someone needs something brewed, I guess it should be fine.” You twisted your lips wryly, thinking of when Loki had dismissed Nox almost contemptuously.  
  
You turned back to your counter and began working on a replacement for the expensive adrenaline potion you had made for the prince. It was best to have such items on hand.  
  
Thul moved the stool closer to the counter and looked at your work. “What are you making?” He asked quietly.  
  
“Just an adrenaline potion, the prince had requested it.”  
  
Thul nodded, “Ahh, Prince Thor? Good man.”  
  
You briefly glanced up, shaking your head. “Prince Loki, actually.”  
  
Thul tilted his head curiously, “You don’t seem the least bit wary of him. Brom said you were arrested by the dark prince personally. How does that work out? Getting into a tavern brawl when he’s disguised? Did he really appear in a surge of flames, eyes red as hellfire, and curse at everyone involved?”  
  
“I feel like a guard as sensible as yourself shouldn’t be so easily misled by simple stories. The prince is the same as any other, perhaps a little more cunning and less focused on brute strength.”  
  
Thul guffawed, “Little bit of a runt, that one. I’ve heard about that.”  
  
You raised an eyebrow again. “You’ve seen the sword he carries, I hardly suspect that’s just for show.”  
  
“Do you admire the prince?” Thul inquired.  
  
“Intelligence is always to be admired.”  
  
He shook his head in amusement, “I suppose that is how women think.”  
  
You looked back up, eyes flashing. “Yes, well,” you hesitated. He had been pleasant the night before and he was handsome, you had been looking forward to dinner even. Perhaps getting worked up over one offhand comment wasn’t worth it. Right?  
  
“Oh, I should get going. Until tonight, sweetie.” Thul stood up and saluted you before turning and leaving. You sighed again, returning once more to carefully brewing the potion.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Loki woke up, his shoulder aching badly. He knew better than to comment on it, fearful of his father’s ever disapproving glare. He tiredly magicked his armour on before making his way to breakfast. As he ate in silence, his thoughts strayed to the night before. Had he really kissed the apothecary when the army returned? If he had, what did that mean?  
  
That wasn’t the first woman he had kissed and certainly wouldn’t be the last.  
  
There was a meeting to attend this afternoon, an overview of the aftermath of the war. He enjoyed the actual strategy part of it, learning what had gone right or wrong and how to better move forward.  
  
One of the court women giggled at him as he walked past and he winked at her, appreciating her blush. He paused a moment at the entrance to the hall and looked back at her. Then frowned in disgust as he registered her red dress. She was here looking to woo Thor, or apparently either prince. Loki shook his head and rolled his eyes.  
  
Just as he was about to leave again, a mischievous smirk crossed his face. He leaned around the door and waved his hand. Moments later, shrill shrieks filled the air as women came running past him. Loki glanced back in the room as snakes continued crawling out of the goblets. Then he waved his hand once more and they vanished.  
  
Snickering, he continued once more to the meeting room.  
  
-  
  
It went late into the evening and he collapsed into bed after dinner. A woman in green had eyed him through the meal.  
  
At first he considered humoring her, perhaps even having her company for the night, but just as he leaned in to kiss her after dinner, his thoughts strayed back to the apothecary, to you.  
  
Then once more the court lady was there before him, hands still clinging to him tightly. He pulled away from her, leaving her alone in the hallway. She called after him angrily and he simply ignored her, trying to figure out why you came to mind at such a time.  
  
The next day, he went to another town near the palace, searching for a seedy looking tavern. Fandral had decided to join him for the day, a bet made to find someone first.  
  
Loki was about to win, when suddenly it happened again. He pulled away in disgust as soon as the vision of you was replaced by the actual woman standing before him.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Fandral called.  
  
Loki strode past him, dropping a few bronze coins in the man’s hand. “Not today.” He muttered.  
  
Once Loki returned to the palace, he searched everywhere for Frigga, perhaps she might have some insight. It was late afternoon when he finally found her reading alone in her private library.  
“Mother?” Loki called hesitantly as he walked in.  
  
Frigga looked up from the book she was reading, “Yes, my son?” She quickly held up ‘A Dragon’s Throne’, “You were right, this is fantastic.”  
  
Loki chuckled and smiled at her. He sat down in the chair opposite her and found one of the books she kept in a pile. The two collected books from the libraries, finding favorites that the other should read and gathering them to discuss at their leisure. The queen tilted her head as Loki gazed down at the book. She could tell he wasn’t reading.  
  
“What troubles my son?” She asked softly.  
  
Loki looked up, his brow furrowed. “I… I don’t know.” He admitted slowly.  
  
Frigga raised her eyebrow. “Well.” She began slowly, “Did anything happen today?”  
  
Loki shrugged, “No. Yes. Maybe? I don’t think so.” He sighed. “Fandral and I went…” He hesitated, knowing his mother didn’t always care for him causing mischief, particularly in this way. “Well, we went looking for entertainment.”  
  
Frigga pursed her lips, “I see.” It wasn’t uncommon for royalty to do that sort of thing, but she knew the sort of pain it caused those who experienced it. She was well aware that Thor enjoyed doing that as well. This sort of behavior is why arranged marriages continued to be a necessity with the nobility.  
She sighed inwardly.  
  
Loki’s shoulders slumped, knowing he had disappointed his mother. “I didn’t enjoy it.” He began again. “Nothing actually happened. I didn’t want anything to happen.” Loki looked up, “Why? Is there something wrong with me?” He whispered suddenly. Thor did this sort of thing all the time; he went through lovers quite frequently.  
  
Frigga frowned, “Perhaps you are maturing, you understand that emotions aren’t such simple things to be trifled with.  
  
“But the court harlots,”  
  
“Loki.” Frigga interrupted him sharply.  
  
“Apologies. Some women of the court who are…” He hesitated, searching for words, “more willing to seduce their way into power, are happy to be involved with this sort of thing as well.”  
  
Frigga nodded thoughtfully, “That is true. But there are also those who understand the importance of using other means to attract and be with a man. Perhaps you have become one such man.”  
  
Loki frowned, “I hardly think I could be so easily swayed, mother…”  
  
“Many a king has thought the same, only to be proven quite wrong.”  
  
Loki’s frown deepened, thinking once more of you. It’s not that he didn’t long for the company of another, it was just… He hesitated afraid to think of the words.  
  
Finally he allowed the thoughts to come, he only longed for the company of one. And it wasn’t just carnally, he wanted the mental and emotional stimulation that went with it.  
  
Was this love?  
  
Loki’s gut twisted uncomfortably at the prospect. He had no ties with others, he was often alone and always the outcast. There were no others he cared about more than his mother, his brother, and the approval of Odin.  
  
And yet here he was, stuck on the thought of one peasant.  
  
What if you didn’t feel the same?  
  
What if, even now, you were with another? It’s not as though he hadn’t just tried to look for a replacement to feel the touch of your lips once more. A surge of jealousy welled up in him.  
Loki wanted to go collect you right now, make sure no one was touching you. Just as soon as the feeling arrived, it passed.  
  
You would hate him.  
  
Not a single part of him doubted that. You were too independent. Someone attempting to stake a claim to you in such a way would simply earn your wrath. And even if it came down to a struggle of power, which he might win, he doubted your will would be broken or changed by his decision.  
  
Perhaps he could simply visit you. Perhaps he should.  
  
“Loki?” Frigga’s soft voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
Loki looked around, “What time is it?”  
  
“It’s quite late. I was just thinking of retiring soon.”  
  
Perhaps tomorrow…  
No. Definitely tomorrow.  
  
“Very well. Good night mother.” Loki stood up and kissed her cheek, “Thank you.”  
  
She laughed softly, “I’m always happy to help my sons.”  
  
Loki nodded, his lips quirking into a smile. “Yes, yes you are. Thank you for that as well.”  
The queen inclined her head as Loki turned to leave. However, once he reached the door, he paused, “Are you done with that book?”  
  
“Well, I intend to sleep now, but I figure by tomorrow morning I will be. Would you like me to return it to you?”  
  
“Yes, thank you mother. Good night.”  
  
“Good night, my son.” Frigga waved him good night, still laughing softly as he left.


	9. Chapter 9

After you and Thul ate dinner, you both walked back to your home in relative silence. The two of you exchanged occasional soft words and even a few flirtatious laughs.  
  
Eventually you stopped at your door, “Well,” you began hesitantly, back pressed to the door, preparing to enter.  
  
“Err.” Thul cleared his throat and chuckled nervously. Blushing, he glanced down away from you. Finally, breaking the silence, he looked back up and asked, “Could I stay to talk?”  
  
You hesitated, considering letting this man into your house. He wasn’t just ‘this man’, he was Thul, right? You knew him well enough. Against your better judgement, you agreed, “Alright. Cup of tea for the night?” You offered uncertainly.  
  
Thul nodded eagerly, “That sounds great!”  
  
You stepped inside and he followed after you, a bit too closely. Forcing the thought from your mind, you jumped when he took your comparatively smaller hand in his large and calloused one.  
  
Thul beamed as you laughed sheepishly. He sat down at the table, finally letting go so you could set about making tea. While you moved, he told you about his day’s work, you responding in turn of your own day at the shop. Finally you finished and set down two mugs of tea before sitting in the chair opposite Thul.  
  
Thul thanked you warmly. However, he ignored the tea and simply allowed his gaze to fall over you. Self-consciously, you took a sip and glanced away. As you set the cup down, Thul’s hand gripped yours tightly and you flinched.  
  
“What-?” You started, surprised, automatically trying to pull away.  
  
“No wait,” Thul spoke hastily. “I need to ask you something.” You frowned uncertainly but nodded for him to continue. Leaving one hand holding yours, Thul fumbled with one of his pockets. Your confusion quickly turned to outright panic as you saw what he was reaching for: a bright gold ring.  
  
With great strength of will, you managed to keep your voice calm as you demanded, “What are you doing?”  
  
“Please, listen, just calm down.” Thul interrupted you. Once more you tugged your hand away but he held firm, now holding the ring out to you. “Will you marry me?”  
  
“We hardly know each other. I’ve barely seen you for three days!”  
  
“Yes, well, you’re of marrying age, as am I. My parents have started reminding me to look for a suitable wife. And you are bound to be looking for a husband soon. I would’ve asked your father, but obviously-”  
  
“What?” You hissed, cutting him off in fury at the cruel reminder of your orphaned status.  
  
Ignoring you, Thul plowed on. “I considered asking Nox, since he’s the closest thing to a male figure in your life to give your hand away…”  
  
You finally tore your hand free of Thul and stood up, backing away from him. “Really?” You spat, “I can make decisions for myself.”  
  
Thul frowned at you, “Perhaps, not that it matters much here in Pithe. And besides, I know of your work and dedication to that shop, is someone else really going to ask you? Before long, I doubt you’ll have much prospect.” Your mouth dropped open. “And,” he hesitated, “I could force you, you know.”  
  
You laughed coldly, “How?”  
  
“I’m a senior guard here at Pithe. I could find some charge to arrest you for. I’d just have you stay locked up until you see reason.”  
  
“You’re threatening me?” Your eyes flashed viciously, “Leave, you damned cur. Even if you did lock me up, you couldn’t coerce me into a wretched existence with you.”  
  
Thul stood up and advanced towards you. “Then I’ll just force you!” He roared.  
  
Thul reached his hand out for your throat and you smacked it away. His eyes widened as he realized your reflexes. Then just as quickly, he reached for the sword at his side. You had already managed to draw your dagger.  
  
“Get away from me!” You kicked at him, hesitant to actually use your dagger; you remembered his threat all too clearly.  
  
“Well if you’re damaged goods, who else will want you?!” Thul howled then lunged at you.  
  
You moved to the side but his title of senior guard was well earned. Having only intended to go out to dinner, you left your second dagger beyond reach and it put you at a distinct disadvantage to his broadsword. However, the close quarters of your kitchen also worked to his detriment and you were able to get a number of quick sharp cuts in before his sword finally struck your free arm. You gasped in pain as the two of you pulled away, standing on opposite sides of the table.  
  
“I’m joining the Einharjar in a few days’ time, I don’t need you, or any filth like you.” You snarled at him, wishing you could begin applying pressure to your open wound, but not daring to take your eyes off the man.  
  
Thul stood seemingly oblivious of his wounds, probably spurred on by rage. “You harlot!” He snarled. “I saw you cavorting with the prince!”  
  
Your eyes widened at the accusation, but you couldn’t think of a response.  
  
Thul grinned triumphantly, “Are you his whore already? His chamber wench who has been filled with idle dreams that he’ll have you join the Einharjar?”  
  
“I’m more than capable as a warrior, clearly.” you retorted, nodding your head at the several wounds that had started to bleed heavily on him.  
  
“You’re throwing away the only opportunity you’ll get. I’ll bet he’s already bedded you. Even so, I’d still be willing to overlook that.”  
  
Again, your mouth dropped open in disbelief, “You’re still going on about that? You just tried to kill me!” Your voice rose in pitch as the absurdity of the situation finally struck you.  
  
Thul lunged across the table, pushing you and the furniture against the wall. As you struggled against the heavy table and the sword neared your throat, the door burst open.  
  
You and Thul looked over simultaneously to see Prince Loki standing in the doorway. The prince’s arm was extended, mid-throw, as two throwing knives flew at Thul. They easily found their target and he stumbled backward, dropping his sword to the floor and crumpling to the ground.  
  
The prince yelled your name. At the same time, and incredibly confused, you shouted, “Prince Loki?”  
  
Then you both turned your attention to the injured man on the floor. Loki noticed the insignia on the man’s arm, symbolizing his rank in the guard. “Captain.” Loki spat angrily. He walked over and kicked Thul harshly in the ribs, “Your prince is speaking to you.”  
  
Thul’s eyes opened slowly, blood was steadily pooling around him. “My… prince?” He gasped in confusion.  
  
“You’re relieved of your duties.” Loki glanced back at you. You had resheathed your dagger, as Loki added in a soft growl, “And perhaps your life, if this maiden sees fit.”   
  
“He’s not worth it, my lord.” You muttered, bowing your head in respect. You grabbed one of the towels from your counter and wrapped it around your arm, trying to cover your injury.  
  
Loki studied you for a moment before nodding curtly. He grasped the insignia from Thul’s arm then waved his hand. A small green glow appeared on the man’s forehead. As the glow became stronger, Thul shrieked in pain until a small black mark appeared: the symbol of an assaulter etched into his skin.  
  
“Now get out of my sight.” Loki hissed, once more kicking Thul.  
  
The man stumbled to his feet, one hand covering his forehead in pain, as he staggered out of your house and into the night.  
  
You sighed and leaned heavily against the wall, eyes drifting shut. “Hello my prince.” You mumbled, too exhausted by everything to truly register his presence.  
  
“You get into the strangest situations.” Loki muttered, raising his eyebrow in vague amusement.  
  
“Yea, well, you keep showing up at the weirdest times.” You peeked one eye open at him, smiling briefly before turning your attention to your cut arm.  
  
“I was here to return your book.” Loki’s cheeks flushed pink but you didn’t notice.  
  
At length, you looked up from the bloodied rag, “Oh!” Finally your senses came rushing back as you realized that it was Prince Loki, _the Prince_ Loki, standing in your kitchen. “My prince! Forgive my flippant behavior.”  
  
Loki walked over to you and cut you off, pulling your sleeve up to check the injury. “Don’t worry about it. You’re injured, how bad is it?”  
  
“I’m fine.” You gasped as Loki pressed on the wound. It was by no means deep, but it still hurt to the touch. You were vaguely aware of the wrapping on the prince’s own arm.  
  
“Sit.” The prince ordered sternly. You did as you were told. Loki took your outstretched forearm and waved his hand over the cut. “You’re lucky it’s not very bad,” he muttered, looking back up at you once the wound had closed from his seidr, “it’s small enough for me to heal.”  
  
You pursed your lips, “Yes, thank you.”  
Both you and Loki looked down at your arm. The only sign of the injury was the rapidly drying blood and a small scar. Loki still held your arm in his hands.  
“My prince?” You prompted hesitantly.  
  
“Right, of course.” The prince quickly pulled away. Standing up, he moved around your kitchen and found some water for the cloth before offering it to you that you might clean yourself up. “What was that about?” He finally asked as he sat back down.  
  
You sighed heavily, “Just an acquaintance, my lord, nothing more.”  
  
Loki raised his eyebrow, “I heard shouting, that’s why I ran here.”  
  
“Oh.” Loki tilted his head forward, eyebrows raised, silently prompting you to say more. “What did you hear?”  
  
“It sounded like you were declining his advances.” Loki didn’t mention Thul’s claims of you being the prince’s consort. You silently prayed that he hadn’t heard, but a part of you doubted it. At the very least, you appreciated him not mentioning it; this at least meant he didn’t see you as such.  
  
“Yea.” You agreed bitterly. You looked away and saw a book lying on the floor just in the doorway.  
  
Loki followed your gaze, “I suppose it was lucky that I chose today to return with your book. I finished reading it, by the way.” He paused a moment then added drolly, “As did the queen.”  
  
Your eyes widened in surprise as you looked back up at him. “The queen? My lord?”  
  
Loki chuckled, “Yes, she thinks quite highly of your book choice.” He hesitated, then added, “Not that she necessarily knows who recommended the book.”  
  
You nodded quickly, “Right, yes, of course.” A sense of relief flooded you as you realized that the prince meant nothing by the kiss - probably didn't even remember you figured - and that nothing was expected of you. At the same time, you felt a small sense of disappointment, though you convinced yourself you didn’t know why. If nothing else, he had just confirmed that he didn’t see you as a consort in any way.  
  
Loki mentally kicked himself but his emotions remained easily masked. “I think I heard you mention something of the Einharjar though?” He offered hesitantly.  
  
You hesitated, “It, it might have come up.”  
  
“You wish to join them?”  
  
After a moment of hesitation, you nodded, “I do, my lord. I’ve been working on the application forms already. Nox and I intend to join as soon as we are given the opportunity.” The words came easily, and for the first time since Sif, you realized it was truly what you wanted.  
  
Loki frowned thoughtfully, then slowly nodded. “You seem more than capable, especially with the amount of fighting you’ve been involved in. Although, it would be best if you stopped getting into such trouble, since you would be a guard after all.” You grimaced sheepishly. “I could definitely put in a good word for you and your friend.” Loki paused, then almost speaking to himself added, “I could probably even have the forms waived.”  
  
“Really?” You perked up excitedly.  
  
Loki looked back at you, seeming surprised that he had spoken aloud. He hesitated a moment, “Yes, I don’t see why not.” Inwardly, that flicker of hope swelled; you would be at the palace, he could see you any time he wanted to. Perhaps, on occasion, you would even be willing to read with him some more. Loki quickly forced the thoughts from his mind and back to the present.  
  
You beamed excitedly, “You would really do that, my prince?”  
  
Loki nodded and shrugged, “You just found out that one of our guard captain’s was corrupt, I imagine some sort of recompense is due.”  
  
Fearful of being too greedy, you bit your lip. “My prince, I can’t ask that you do that. Mostly because I promised Nox that we would join at the same time. I can’t ask you to allow his forms to be waived either-”  
  
Loki held his hand up and cut you off, “Think nothing of it. You will both still have to try out, and then be trained – should you make the cut – but the paperwork can be moved aside.”  
  
“Oh thank you so much, your grace!” You clasped your hands together and beamed at him. “You are far too generous!”  
  
Loki smiled back at you, quickly masking it with a smirk, “I’m happy to oblige.”  
  
You stood up, knocking the chair back in your eagerness, “I have to tell Nox!” You moved to run out the door, stopping only at the last second. “Err, my prince,” you hesitated, turning back to him. “Do you wish to accompany me?” You stopped completely, suddenly unsure if you were breaking etiquette in leaving before you were dismissed.  
  
“No thank you,” He replied stiffly, also standing. “I was simply visiting to return your book, I really should be back at the palace, my presence will be missed.”  
  
“Of course.” You bowed low, “Thank you my prince, for everything.”  
  
Loki forced a smile, these lies cutting deep. “Absolutely. I look forward to your arrival at the palace then. I will send a courier for you and your friend in three days’ time. Have your necessities for a week packed. If you make the cut, the senior Einharjar will tell you more. I doubt that you won’t, but I’m following protocol now.”  
  
“Truly, again, thank you so much, my prince, you are too gracious, truly.” You stammered out the words, hardly aware of repeating yourself.  
  
Loki nodded, a flash of amusement crossing his face, “Now go on, I’m sure your friend will be happy to hear.”  
  
The two of you parted ways once you were outside. You took off immediately to Nox’s house, ready to wake him from whatever slumber kept him from the world.  
  
Loki lingered a short distance from the two houses, watching as you ran off. He smiled sadly, thinking of how he had intended to spend more time with you. His somber thoughts turned to the palace, wondering if he would have to make an excuse to Thor, or worse, Odin. Finally he pushed his ill spirits away, content with the thought that he would soon be seeing you on a regular basis. Even if you and Nox would only guard the pantries, Loki would ensure that you stayed at the palace; if only to stop you from getting yourself into such precarious situations.


	10. Chapter 10

“NOX!” You roared through the door, banging your fist harshly against the wood. “Nox! Wake up!”  
  
The pounding continued on for the next several moments before Nox finally stumbled to the door and opened it, still in his sleep clothes. “What is it?” He yawned. As he slowly woke up, he became aware of your tattered sleeve, and flushed cheeks. “What’s wrong? Did something happen?”  
  
“I talked to the prince!” You yelled excitedly, “Three days, a courier will be here and we’re going to the palace to try out for the Einharjar, can you believe it? He said he would skip over the forms.”  
  
Nox’s eyes widened, “What?! No way! How did you manage that?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter.” You pushed past him and walked into his house. “Now do you have anything to eat? I’m starving.”  
  
-  
  
You opted not to tell Nox about Thul, simply saying that it didn’t work out. You weren’t sure what the prince had said in regards to dismissing Thul from his job as guard captain, and figured you’d wait for gossip to reach you. Also, you didn’t want to worry Nox at such an important time before joining the Einharjar.  
  
So the next day, when Nox burst into the shop, you merely feigned surprise.  
  
“Did you hear what happened to Thul?” He nearly yelled.  
  
You raised an eyebrow, “Err, what?”  
  
“He was convicted as an assaulter! And then fired!” Nox paused for a moment, “Do you know anything about that? Weren’t you with him last night?”  
You hesitated, not sure if you should speak.  
Nox didn’t seem to notice, “I hope whoever it is he attacked is alright. That’s absolutely horrible.” He trailed off again, then suddenly looked back at you. “I knew he was no good. I’m glad you’re fine. You can do so much better, honestly.”  
  
You laughed, “Thanks Nox. I appreciate that.”  
  
“So, Einharjar, three days and we’ll be at the palace, ready to join the Einharjar.” You nodded but Nox kept speaking, “I’ve never been to the palace.”  
  
“It’s massive, larger and grander than any building you’ve ever seen or will see. No other kingdoms have a palace as large.” The palace of Asgard truly was extravagant, a testament to the wealth and power of the king.  
  
Nox nodded wistfully, “And we’re going to live there.”  
  
You smiled, “Apparently they take care of finances. The first two years we’ll be in constant service of the palace, living on-site and all of our belongings there. Afterwards, you can devote your pay to obtaining a house in the outlying village or you can continue on at the palace. It also depends on the position we end up with.”  
  
“Imagine being part of the king’s personal guard.”  
  
You shrugged, “I doubt that’d be very exciting. Even in battle, your main task would be to stay at his side and take the fall should he risk being harmed.”  
  
“Good point, what would you want to do?” Nox asked, you could see his mind racing as he considered other possible positions.  
  
“Probably one of the main guard, they’re the most likely to see battle.”  
  
Nox interrupted you, “Oh! What about a guard near the Bifrost? We would be there to see all new visitors to the land and be the first called away.”  
  
“I guess we’ll just have to see.”  
  
-  
  
In what felt like no time, three days passed. You had packed your meagre clothes and weaponry, locked up your house and waited outside, wondering what the courier looked like.  
  
The sun had just risen when you left your house, and to your surprise, Nox was already waiting.  
“I couldn’t sleep.” He explained in a hushed voice, “too excited.”  
  
You carefully set your bags down then squeezed his shoulder. “I’m glad.” There was a moment of shared silence between the two of you, then you quietly added, “It’s going to be grueling though. We have to prove we’re worthy of being trained, then the real challenge begins. I don’t know what to expect really.” You bit your lip nervously as the distant sound of hoof beats filled the air.  
  
“Guess we’ll find out.”  
  
-  
  
A small carriage arrived to transport you and Nox to the palace. The ride was long and silent. Nox stared out the window in awed silence the whole trip, enjoying seeing a world outside Pithe. Then suddenly, the path straightened out and the shining gold walls of the palace became visible. Guards of all classes were stationed about. The gates were open, allowing a steady stream of travelers to pass freely. From nobles, to peasants, to merchants and farmers, everyone gathered at the heart of the land.  
  
The two of you were dropped off among a group of fifty or so people, gathered in a large dusty courtyard a short distance from the outer walls. The fellow trainees were of every class and creed. Some looked as though they had trained their whole lives for this moment, others looked as though they might have wandered there by mistake. Some were in their own personal armor and others, like you, were simply in the clothes on their back.  
  
You and Nox seemed to be the last to arrive, no more carriages followed after you, and much of the gathered crowd turned to study you.  
  
“This is uncomfortable.” Nox muttered quietly.  
  
“Courage Nox,” You muttered back, equally quiet. “We’ve trained and fought our whole lives for this. A few wayward stares are nothing compared to what’s behind us, and what the true challenges are before us.” You managed a small smile at him then moved forward to mingle among the other assembled.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
Odin strode into the room where Loki and Thor sat studying a number of scrolls each. Loki also had a number of large books stacked beside him, waiting his careful attention.  
  
“My sons,” Odin started loudly.  
  
Thor’s glazed expression vanished instantly as he registered his father’s presence. He looked up and smiled, eagerly pushing the scrolls to the side. “Father?” Thor prompted.  
  
Loki tore his gaze from his scrolls, far less eagerly, but still intent on pleasing the king.  
  
“Our newest recruits for the Einharjar arrive today.”  
  
“Oh yes! I almost forgot!” Thor stood up excitedly.  
  
Loki’s heart sped up, he had forced himself to push the thought from his mind. He also stood, mirroring Thor.  
  
“Thor, I want you to oversee the recruitment process. And then the training afterwards.”  
  
Loki frowned, “Father, I could do that. I’m more than capable of training new recruits, as well as knowing the proper techniques and what to watch for.”  
  
Odin cut him off sharply, “Don’t you have some books to study before your next lesson with your mother?” The king looked pointedly at the books piled beside Loki.  
  
“Yes, but perhaps,” Loki tried to continue but Odin cut him off again.  
  
“But nothing, we don’t want to upset her.”  
  
Thor snickered, “Don’t worry brother. On a warrior’s oath, I will make sure they are prepared to do battle. They will know how to work around your support later.”  
  
Loki’s eyes flashed but Odin simply nodded, laughing lightly. “Good work, my boy. A sorcerer has his place, but it is not amongst the troops. You should know that Loki.”  
  
Loki bit his tongue, finally nodding stiffly. “Yes, of course, father.” He slowly sat back down and opened the first book.  
  
“Come now, son, let’s go meet the new recruits.”  
  
The two men strolled from the room, leaving Loki to glower furiously at the text.  
After the fourth time rereading the same line, he realized he was too humiliated by Odin’s dismissal to concentrate. Just as he was considering giving up reading entirely, Frigga entered the room.  
  
“Hello Loki, how fairs it?” She indicated the book he was reading.  
  
Loki was midway between standing up and hesitated at Frigga’s question. “I… I can’t concentrate.” He muttered, looking back down at the complex runes.  
  
Frigga frowned, her brow furrowing. “Surely it’s within your comprehension, right my son?”  
  
Loki shook his head, “It’s not that, mother.” He sighed, “Never mind, I can manage.” Slowly he sank back into his seat, trying to force his attention to the book.  
  
“The new recruits are here today.” Frigga commented mildly.  
  
Loki’s shoulders stiffened and his gaze flickered up to her. “Are they?” He responded disinterestedly.  
  
Frigga inclined her head, “Including a pair from the village of Pithe. I believe where a group of criminals was recently convicted by a prince personally.”  
  
Loki finally looked up from the book, straightening up completely. “There have been many complaints in Pithe, I knew that if Thor went by himself there would be a large fight. I wanted to handle it with subtlety.”  
  
Again, Frigga nodded slowly, “Indeed. Your brother does enjoy his battle.”  
  
The corner of Loki’s mouth quirked into a smile. “That he does.”  
  
Frigga walked over and sat down beside Loki, looking over his shoulder at the book that he was struggling to remain interested in. “Apparently those two also had their forms waived.”  
  
Loki shrugged, “There were complaints of a guard abusing his power.”  
  
The queen raised her eyebrow questioningly, “Oh?”  
  
“These recruits were responsible for bringing this guard to justice, I figured a reward was in order. They wished to join the Einharjar and I granted that request.”  
  
Frigga pursed her lips, a flicker of knowing lighting up her eyes. “I see. It’s nice knowing that we have such loyal subjects in Asgard.”  
Loki nodded, once more returning to stare at the passage.  
“And that our youngest prince was able to happen upon them at such convenient a time.” She added when Loki remained silent.  
  
Finally he looked up at her, “What are you suggesting mother?”  
  
“I’m not suggesting anything.” Frigga maintained innocently. Loki nodded slowly, studying her warily.  
  
The two sat in silence, Frigga not bothering to hide her curiosity at Loki, and Loki struggling to comprehend the complex runes while sitting beneath Frigga’s scrutiny.  
  
“So what did they think of the book?”  
  
Loki looked up, nearly slamming his hands on the book as he looked at his mother confused. “What are you talking about?”  
  
“I was just thinking about ‘A Dragon’s Throne’, we haven’t had much time to discuss it since the war in Alfheim, and only a few days ago you asked for it back.”  
  
Loki blushed, “That’s unrelated. They didn’t like it.”  
  
Frigga nodded slowly, “Perhaps we should continue this lesson while walking. I often find that it helps to think if you walk at the same time.” Frigga stood up, “Come now.”  
  
Loki hesitantly closed the book and stood up after her. Frigga set a brisk pace as she walked from the room, listing off a series of complex ideologies the lesson book was touching on, while Loki stumbled after her, trying to grasp what she was getting at.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
“Parade rest!” The sergeant barked at you and the other recruits. You and Nox quickly moved to obey, gasping for breath at the rapid-fire commands. The sergeant was a short man with dark tanned skin, years of time spent fighting in the sun. He had light brown hair accented with thick streaks of grey and an impressive beard.  
  
“Good work Drest!” A deep voice boomed as a tall and muscular blonde man approached. You instantly recognized him to be the older prince: Thor.  
  
“Thank you, prince Thor!” The sergeant, Drest, bellowed back at him. The many years of loudly barking orders and one or two blows to the head, had left him mildly deaf in one ear. Or his ‘outside’ voice never turned off.  
  
“How fairs it so far?”  
  
You and Nox were in the second row, just a short distance from Drest and Thor.  
  
Drest tried to lower his voice, but you could still hear him. “Well, we lost about ten young’un’s already. The lot left is alrigh’, I wouldn’t be too upset if we stopped here.”  
  
“Well, Father only wants two dozen or so.” Thor replied, gazing out across the assembly. He was much quieter than Drest, but you could still make out what he was saying.  
  
Nox still breathed heavily beside you, “I forgot how much higher standards they would have at the palace.”  
  
You nodded, also panting, “Oh well, at least this is exciting, don’t you think? Far better than what we’ve been doing.”  
  
Suddenly Thor shouted, “I want another half mile run, last two back are being dismissed.”  
  
All weapons were dropped hastily as the recruits took off running. You and Nox returned to your starting points at roughly the same time, once more trying to catch your breath in the hot noonday sun.  
  
“You’ll need to be able to withstand hours in the harsh heat if you ever wish to be a true Einharjar, you never know when we might have to brave the wastes of Muspelheim.” Thor announced as he strolled among the crowd, looking for signs of someone collapsing.  
  
You thought of the fire giants and the other beasts of the sweltering heat of Muspelheim, you didn’t envy anyone who was sent for a long period of time there.  
  
“You’re lucky! If you were our winter squad, we’d be having you stand neck deep in the local pond, always have to be ready for Jotunheim.” Thor added, chuckling loudly at the thought.  
  
Nox swallowed hard, thinking of the frost giants that had destroyed your villages. You shot a look at him, silently making sure he was alright while also reminding him to stay composed.  
  
From the corners of your vision, you saw two sets of figures approaching. On the left, your eyes lit up and you couldn’t stop the smile when you recognized the queen and the younger prince approaching the parade grounds. The smile wavered as you realized how unpleasant you must look: covered in sweat and grime, the sparring matches from earlier having added dirt to your exertion.  
  
“Brother? Mother? What are you doing here?” Thor asked, turning directly to face them.  
  
“Attention!” Drest roared as everyone sprung smartly to respond.  
  
You, and the others, faced stiffly ahead, though you strained to see Prince Loki from the corner of your eye.  
  
“I was hoping to see who the newest members to the Einharjar would be.” Frigga responded pleasantly.  
  
“Well, we don’t know for certain who they’ll be, m’lady, but you’ll be one of the first to know.” Drest replied.  
  
Frigga beamed, “Excellent.” Then she glanced at Loki, “Loki, why don’t you help oversee this as well. There are many facets to knowing a warrior, as I’m sure you’re both aware.” She looked between the two brothers.  
  
Thor nodded quickly, “Of course! Glad to have you here brother.”  
  
Suddenly an angry voice split the air, “What is she doing here?”  
  
You recognized that voice instantly, even though you hadn’t heard it raised like this in years.  
  
“Lady Sif?” Thor and Loki turned to face the shield maiden.  
  
Sif strode angrily up to you, nearly pushing you over as she came to a sudden stop.  
  
“Trying to join the Einharjar, what does it look like?” You replied coolly, glaring back at your cousin.  
  
“What?” She snarled, glaring at you up and down.  
  
“We both sought the life of a warrior, we just had to take different paths.” The hot air was getting to you, and you knew you would easily lose your temper if you weren’t careful. Perhaps that’s what she wanted, she was trying to get a rise out of you.  
  
Loki and Thor walked over, soon standing on either side of Sif, studying you just as closely.  
“What is your name, recruit?” Thor asked.  
  
“(Y/n).”  
  
Thor repeated it and you nodded. “Where are you from, (y/n)?”  
  
“Pithe, my prince.”  
  
Loki grit his teeth, glancing at Thor.  
  
“A fine city.” Thor beamed. He quickly scanned the crowd, “And you’re the only maiden here, it would seem.”  
  
You nodded, “Yes to both, my lord.”  
  
“Lady Sif, what’s wrong?” Thor lowered his voice, finally seeming to think it was best to draw attention away from you.  
  
“Perhaps it’s time the recruits broke for a break, perhaps lunch?” Loki offered, looking over at Drest.  
  
“Aye! Of course, my prince. You heard ‘im, men, get your hides over to the dining hall. After me!” Drest signaled for the recruits to follow after him. They slowly began to march off, leaving only you, the two princes, Sif, and Nox to hesitate.  
  
You jerked your head at Nox, urging him to leave. He frowned, offering you a sympathetic look, then hurried after the other disappearing figures.  
  
“Now, what is the problem Sif?” Loki asked, addressing the warrior again.  
  
“Why are you really here?” Sif demanded of you again.  
  
“I told you, I’ve wanted to be a warrior since I was little, since we were little. Apparently everything just fell into place later rather than sooner.” You remained at attention, not sure if you could relax, particularly with having both princes on either side of you.  
  
Sif hesitated, finally seeming to reach the conclusion that you weren’t trying to sabotage her in some way. “Oh.” She looked down.  
  
“Yes, cousin, now thank you for interrupting what would otherwise have been an uneventful day practicing, and instead has left it as this.” You suddenly trailed off, realizing that you might be speaking rudely in front of the princes.  
  
Loki snickered at the apparent sheepishness of Sif and Thor was watching you in some sort of awe. As soon as Loki noticed Thor’s expression, his own good-naturedness soured.  
“What?” The younger prince snapped.  
  
Thor shook his head, “Nothing.” He looked back at you. “So you’re from Pithe?” Thor paused again, looking at you and Sif, “Wait, you two are cousins?”  
  
“Yes,” Sif grit her teeth, “distantly, but yes. We grew up together. This is hardly the time for a family history though.”  
  
Thor cut her off, “How come you never spoke of her? Especially if she is so far fit to be an Einharjar, clearly she’s been training for years!” Thor looked back at you, “We could have had another shield maiden in our midst!”  
  
Yours and Sif’s mouths both fell open.  
  
“The king said only one was to be taken.” You responded quietly.  
  
“Really?” Thor frowned, “That’s a shame.”  
  
You eyed him warily, not sure if you wanted to broach that subject and see what information it might uncover.  
  
“That’s what I was led to believe.” Sif interjected, studying Thor just as uncertainly.  
  
“Well, if you make the auditions and complete the training, maybe you could join us!” Thor grinned once more, “It would be a shame to keep cousins, who were once so close, apart!”  
  
“At the palace, of course.” Loki clarified, suddenly glaring at Thor.  
  
Thor frowned, “Well, sure, but perhaps she could join us on our quests as well.”  
  
“Absolutely not!” Loki and Sif yelled together.  
  
Your mouth snapped shut again, glaring between Loki and Sif, unsure who to be angry with.  
  
“Why not?” Thor asked, clearly taken aback by Sif and Loki agreeing.  
  
“It’s dangerous.” Loki growled.  
  
“You’ve only just met her, how would the Warriors Three handle it?” Sif said at the same time as Loki.  
  
You glared at Loki: you could protect yourself. He didn’t make eye contact and returned to glaring at Thor.  
  
“Danger is part of the job, brother. And that is true, Sif, I suppose we will have to take that into consideration as well.”  
  
“You don’t even know if she’ll complete the training!” Sif added in protest.  
  
Finally Thor looked back at you, “Perhaps we should ask the lady what she would like?”  
  
“If it would please you, my princes, Sif, I would like to make sure I am worthy of the Einharjar by my own skills. As for what happens afterwards, I need to keep track of my friend Nox – to the best of my ability – and as far as my position at the palace goes…” You trailed off uncertainly. You really hadn’t thought that far ahead. The concept of either prince taking note of you, let alone Sif, had not played into any of your plans.  
  
“Well, if he’s worthy of the Einharjar, he’ll be in good hands.” Thor said, smiling warmly.  
  
You nodded, “Without a doubt, my lord, but,” you hesitated, “he’s like a brother to me. I need to know he’s in good company, no matter where we end up.”  
  
Thor and Loki’s eyes met briefly, a look of understanding passing between them. Just as quickly, they looked back at you.  
“Right.”  
“Of course.”  
  
“Thank you.” You bowed your head low. Once more the heat began to nag at you, your tunic clinging to you far too tightly.  
  
“I’ll show you to the dining hall.” Loki offered quietly. He held one hand out in the direction of the hall and the other hovered over your shoulder.  
  
“Thank you, my prince.” You smiled at him, happy to note that look of displeasure vanishing from his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

Having assumed that Loki would lead you to the other recruits, you were surprised when he turned into a smaller room almost immediately upon entering the castle.  
“This is the servant’s dining area.” Loki explained quietly.  
  
You frowned, not sure how to protest. “My prince,” you began slowly, searching for words. “Shouldn’t I dine with the other recruits? That is why I’m here after all.”  
  
Loki glared at you reproachfully and you quickly fell silent; inwardly you seethed, uncertain of the prince’s strange behavior.  
  
“Just for one meal, it’ll be fine. And besides, I can join you then.” Loki hesitated then his gaze hardened, “unless you don’t wish for my company?”  
  
Your eyes widened and you quickly shook your head. “No, of course not my prince, nothing could be further from the truth.”  
  
“Then why complain?” He asked, tilting his head to the side, seeming genuinely curious.  
  
“I just don’t want to look like I’m receiving preferential treatment.”  
  
A look of relief spread across his face, “Oh right, of course. Well, you heard Drest, the whole group there is more than qualified for the Einharjar.”  
  
“That being so, your grace,” damned you hated these titles, “I don’t want the others to think I didn’t earn my place just as they did.”  
  
Finally Loki smirked knowingly, “Of course, I understand that all too well. Shall I show you to the others?”  
  
“Thank you, my prince.”  
  
The two of you walked in silence back out, eventually arriving at the dining hall.  
  
“My prince?” You broke the silence suddenly, just before leaving his side.  
  
Loki had just been turning away but the anticipatory look he gave startled you, “What is it?”  
  
“Do you still have that book?” He nodded slowly, “if I ever get the chance, would there be a possibility I could read it, assuming your grace doesn’t mind?”  
  
Loki’s face slowly broke into a grin, “I would love nothing more.” He tilted his head towards you before turning on his heel and walking away.  
  
You felt your heart flutter at the look before forcing the feelings away and rushing into the hall to find Nox.  
  
-  
  
You managed a harried explanation to Nox of the exchange between Sif and the princes before the general called the group back to the parade grounds. Another five recruits were dismissed before once more the remainders fell into line.  
  
Drest nodded in satisfaction, “Prince Thor?” He prompted the elder prince; Loki had not returned since the meal.  
  
Thor beamed at the assembled group, pleased to see you and Nox amongst them. “Congratulations future comrades! You have proven yourselves worthy of training.” There were quiet mutters of relief and pleasure prompting Thor to raise his hand in a gesture of silence. “Now the true challenge begins. You lot have proven capable of being trained, but over the next several months, you will all experience the most grueling training possible. Some of you may leave the Einharjar, I understand that not everyone is cut out for this position, you will be given opportunity to find other jobs. For those who succeed, you will be assigned to various posts around the kingdom and its surrounding lands.”  
  
You looked over at Nox, the pair of you shifting in anticipation.  
  
“Congratulations Nox, we’ve made it.” You murmured under your breath.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Over the next several months, you and the other Einharjar recruits traveled around the surrounding countryside and palace to train and learn in different settings. The Einharjar had to be versatile for whatever position they might end up filling, since they were always the first called to battle. The two princes would show up from time to time, assisting your various instructors and generally becoming familiar with the new recruits. Even the king and queen oversaw a number of training exercises towards the end of your training period.  
  
You were rarely at the palace over this time, but managed to find a few spare moments to speak with Prince Loki, and in turn, grow closer.  
  
You figured he might have been involved with getting you the free time, but didn’t question it, instead appreciating the opportunity to finish your book and share a few brief conversations on it.  
  
It was the last day of training, the day when everyone would be assigned their future posts, that the entire royal family assembled together to oversee the ceremony.  
  
You stood in the midst of the Einharjar, neither in the front nor the back. Nox was a short distance ahead of you and you could sense his desire to turn back and share a reassuring look. As the royal family strolled into the fairgrounds, you could see the younger prince scanning the gathered Einharjar.  
  
“Attention!” Drest ordered as everyone moved seamlessly to respond.  
  
“Congratulations are in order,” The Allfather began, “You have all endured months of grueling work, with little moments of rest, and you have all done it without complaint.” Odin nodded, clearly pleased. “Today, I will assign each of you your future posts. May you serve Asgard and all her glory to the very end.”  
  
With his short speech finished, Odin began summoning the new Einharjar members forward. Each one knelt in turn as they received a weapon of their preferred choice, but with the carvings and decorations held only by the Einharjar.  
  
“Nox Alvis!” Odin called your friend’s full name. It was strange hearing it after so long. Nox hurried forward, stumbling only briefly in his excitement and trepidation of meeting the king first-hand. “You will be stationed at the Bifrost. You have proven yourself capable of interacting with outsiders, as well as skilled with a weapon. May your kind spirit guide our allies, but your strength and valor halt our foes.”  
  
Nox knelt low, holding his hands up to receive his longsword. “Thank you, Allfather.” He replied respectfully, then he rose and returned to his place among the gathered.  
  
More names were called, weapons and praises given, until finally Odin called your name.  
“(Y/n)(L/n).”  
  
You stepped forward, gaze flickering over to Loki who offered you a reassuring smile before quickly masking his expression. You convinced yourself that the flush on your cheeks was simply excitement over the moment.  
  
Then you were standing before Odin and kneeling down, ready to receive your orders.  
  
“(Y/n), you are the only female of this class, one of very few of the Einharjar’s numbers. For that, you deserve a note of praise for your accomplishments.” Odin glanced over towards the queen who nodded nearly imperceptibly. “Your instructors have considered many posts worthy of your skill set, all of which would benefit greatly by your presence.”  
  
You frowned, forcing yourself not to look up. It sounded like a ‘but’ was coming. Surely you had earned your post, you had been one of the better members of the group, right? The trainers had frequently spoken highly of you, even if only in hushed voices and where they hoped you wouldn’t hear. They wouldn’t wait for the graduation day to deem you unfit, right?  
  
Suddenly a horrible idea crossed your mind: What if this had to do with your blossoming friendship with Loki?  
  
It couldn’t have gone unnoticed that the two of you sparred together. What if someone thought Prince Loki was giving you an unfair advantage? Though sometimes you also sparred with Thor, he too seemed to have taken an interest of sorts in you. But you had also trained on occasion with the warriors three, so you had thought nothing of it.  
  
And it’s not as though the princes had never sparred with other recruits.  
  
You swallowed hard, gaze flickering up at the king before quickly forcing it back on the ground. Always remember your place, you were born a peasant.  
  
Odin breathed out heavily, “My queen?”  
  
You couldn’t stop yourself, your head snapped up and you stared at the queen, “What?” You could feel disapproval rolling off Odin at your speaking out of turn. “My king? And queen.” You added hastily.  
  
Queen Frigga chuckled. “Return to your position in line, Einharjar, I will speak with you again after the ceremony.”  
  
You warily stood back up, bending stiffly at the waist and crossing your fist over your chest, before returning to the others. You were the only one in your row without a weapon and you knew your face burned in shame. Nox frowned at you, uncertain how to comfort you at this strange and unusual turn of events. Then the ceremony continued as though you hadn’t just been publicly humiliated.  
  
“Congratulations again to all of you. Tomorrow you will be sent to your new posts, but first tonight, let us gather with your fellow Einharjar and feast in celebration!” Odin’s voice rose to a roar of proud excitement as he finished his speech.  
  
The Einharjar around you burst out in triumph, raising their new weapons to the air in a gesture of victory.  
  
Frigga’s soft voice cut across the air, seemingly by magic. Perhaps actually with traces of seidr, seeing as no one else reacted to her voice. “(Y/n), please wait until the others leave, I would speak with you in private.”  
  
The others began to mill away, following Thor and Odin to the dining hall. Nox seemed to have heard Frigga’s voice also, for he hesitated a moment. The two of you made eye contact before you jerked your chin for him to follow the celebration. Crestfallen, Nox nodded stiffly before hurrying to catch the others.  
  
Finally, only you and Frigga stood in the empty clearing. You had no idea when Loki vanished, but you didn’t have long to dwell on the thought. Frigga slowly walked over to you, eyeing you up and down.  
  
“(Y/n)(L/n)?” She asked gently.  
  
You nodded, bitter humiliation fighting behind your eyes; you were in no danger of shedding tears, but you knew the feeling. Uncertainly, you replied, “My queen?”


	12. Chapter 12

“Please stand.” Queen Frigga requested softly, just as you had knelt down. You eyed her warily but did as asked. “I take it you’re confused as to why we’re here like this?”  
  
You nodded but remained quiet, not sure if you should interrupt her.  
  
Queen Frigga sighed, “Sometimes I despair at the gap we try and place between those who were born of royal circumstances, and those born elsewhere.” The queen paused again but seemed to accept that you were going to stay quiet. “I can’t help but notice something different about you. You were the only woman of your training class here, you have held your own when sparring with any of the warriors three or my sons, and yet before here, you were a simple apothecary. Loki waived your forms to apply as well, didn’t he?”  
  
Your throat went dry, but you dared not lie to the queen. “Yes my queen.” You whispered softly.  
  
“I talked with the instructors, and the Allfather, and there were a number of posts we considered for you. Now then, my husband has been worried of my safety, as of late. There have been more threats than normal to the kingdom, our enemies are more active than ever. He felt that it would be important that I have my own guard.”  
  
You frowned, not entirely certain where she was placing you into this situation. “You want me to be your guard? My queen?” You asked hesitantly.  
  
Frigga nodded, “I do. However, someone of your skill would be wasted just following the queen around all day.” You felt yourself blush at the compliment. “And so I have a request.”  
  
“A request?”  
  
The corner of the queen’s lips quirked up in a half smile. “Yes. You could be ordered to any position, and I doubt you would complain, but I want you to willingly accept this. You would act as my lady in waiting; though appear to be a palace guard at other times. I have heard of your childhood relationship with the shield maiden, Sif, and I think it’s a shame that two who were so close were forced to drift apart. Your position at the palace would afford you the opportunity to travel with my sons when they see fit, or allow you to traverse the kingdom and assist in our outer reaches as needed. Essentially, I wish for you to move around Asgard and her allies where I think you could be best used. But of course, we can’t let my worrying husband know that, because you need to protect me foremost, do you understand?”  
  
“You want me to be your bodyguard,” you began slowly, “but if the kingdom needs me elsewhere, you intend to be the one to send me personally?”  
  
Frigga nodded, “Yes.” She hesitated, “I feel as though you might also aid the princes and their companions in ways that I could not hope to.”  
  
A small smile grew on your face as you thought of seeing more of Loki. Perhaps you could repair your old ties with Sif. “I would be honored, my queen.”  
  
“Excellent, now let’s get you to that celebration, you have completed your training and are an Einharjar now after all.”  
  
-  
  
-  
  
“Thor! Loki!” Odin’s echoing voice boomed across the room. The two princes instantly stood up and hurried over to their father. “Come.”  
  
Odin strode from the room, not bothering to make sure his sons would follow. Obediently, the two princes ran after him, not knowing just what was in store.  
  
In moments, the three men had arrived at a war meeting room.  
  
“Hurry up you two.” Odin barked.  
  
“What’s wrong father?” Thor asked.  
  
“One of our guard posts in Muspelheim has been attacked.” Loki paled at Odin’s words, but remained silent. The king continued, ignoring his younger son’s response. “It was a small attack, and a full scale response may make the situation worse. Initial reports estimate it to be a simple band of marauders and we don’t want to send an entire battalion in and risk riling the fire giants. They are holding the post hostage. Thor, as future king, what do you suggest we do?”  
  
Thor hesitated, “We can’t send the new recruits to test their mettle, can we?”  
  
“If it was a small band of marauders, we might attract the attention of the Muspelheim’s army, Thor, and our peace with them is fragile at best.” Loki interrupted.  
  
Odin shot an angry look at the younger prince, “I asked Thor.”  
  
Loki grit his teeth and nodded his head sharply, “Apologies.”  
  
“What of us and our friends? The six of us should be more than enough to take out a group that small.”  
  
Odin glanced at Loki, “Six of you? Are you sure Loki is going to join you? It is Muspelheim after all.”  
  
Loki’s eyes flashed, “I won’t let my brother go alone.”  
  
“Brother,” Thor lowered his voice, “I understand, we will be fine.”  
  
“No!” Loki snarled, “I’ll go with you.”  
  
“Very well.” Odin nodded curtly, “Gather your friends and your things. You leave as soon as you’re ready. And Loki,” Odin’s voice suddenly turned ominous, “you were given the option to sit out, don’t make me regret letting you go.”  
  
Loki thought of the sweltering heat of Muspelheim, the large fire giants, and the burning imps. He swallowed dryly, “You won’t, father, I can do this.”  
  
Thor glanced at his brother worriedly, “I have faith in you, brother.” He gently clasped Loki’s shoulder before leading him from the room.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
You and Frigga were discussing your new post and walking down one of the palace’s many large hallways. The queen had already taken you to the armory and equipped you with your preferred weapons and given you armor as well. You felt giddy with excitement, thinking of what the future might hold for you, and looking forward to seeing Loki and telling him about everything that had transpired.  
  
“Remember, you’re also a lady in waiting, (Y/n). If I need you to blend in with royalty, you must be able to at a moment’s notice.”  
  
You straightened your face, “Right, of course.”  
  
The queen had you recite back to her the many examples of etiquette she had already started to teach you.  
  
Soft footsteps sounded from the other end of the hall, echoing from around the corner. You reached for the daggers at your waist, but Frigga lightly touched your shoulder.  
  
“Hold.” She whispered to you.  
  
You moved your hand away and listened to the echoing steps, they sounded familiar.  
  
Then rounding the corner, your face lit up as you recognized Prince Loki running down the hallway.  
“Oh, hello mother.” Loki murmured, slowing to a forced walk.  
  
“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Frigga asked.  
  
Loki had just been looking at you, a warmth spreading from his chest. “Hello apothecary,” he paused and chuckled, “well, not an apothecary now.”  
  
You grinned before bending at the waist. “I am an Einharjar now.”  
  
“Congratulations then, guard.”  
  
“Loki.” Frigga repeated, raising her eyebrow.  
  
“Sorry mother,” Loki leaned over and kissed Frigga’s cheek, “I had to grab a potion from the palace apothecary.” He pointedly looked away from you.  
  
 _‘Palace apothecary?’_ You thought to yourself, wondering why he hadn’t used that person to make a spider anti-venom instead of traveling all the way to Pithe to purchase one from you.  
“That’s for burns.” You frowned, noticing the liquid’s color.  
  
“Well…” Loki trailed off, trying to hide the vial from sight and place it in a pouch at his waist.  
  
“You haven’t answered my question.” Frigga scowled, “Was there another attack?”  
  
“Perhaps you should talk to father.” Loki mumbled, trying to stay completely focused on adjusting the pouch.  
  
“Where were we attacked?” Frigga demanded, actually looking angry. You looked at her closely, perhaps not angry, more… worried?  
  
“Muspelheim.” Loki finally muttered, not meeting his mother’s gaze.  
  
“And you intend to go there?”  
  
“I’ll be fine, you worry too much.” Loki forced a smile, but he looked paler than ever, almost sick.  
  
“No. You’re not going, we’ll send a different patrol.”  
  
You watched the exchange silently, not sure where the concern was from. You didn’t envy anyone going to the hot wastes of Muspelheim, but if there was anyone qualified to defend Asgard, it was the kingdom’s princes and their companions.  
  
“Thor is going, mother, I can’t let him go alone.”  
  
“He’ll have other Einharjar.” Frigga shook her head, “No, I forbid it.”  
  
“Father said I should.”  
  
Frigga’s expression darkened, “Stay here, I’ll go talk to him.”  
  
The queen rushed off in the direction of the war room, not bothering to look back.  
  
“Congratulations on joining the Einharjar.” Loki spoke softly, his nerves quite visible.  
  
“Thank you, my prince.” You smiled warmly at him, wishing that you could speak more easily. “Why doesn’t the queen want you to go?”  
  
Loki sighed and looked away, picking absently at his hand, “I don’t always do well in hot weather. Where are you to be stationed?”  
  
“I’m here at the palace, actually.”  
  
“Really?” Loki’s eyes lit up. “Then I guess I’ll have something to look forward to when I get back.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“Sorry, (Y/n), but I had to make sure my mother couldn’t stop me.”  
  
Your mouth fell open in shock as the image of Loki began to fade away into green mist. “No!” You lunged for, trying to grab his arm, anything to hold him where the queen had requested him to stay. All your movement succeeded in doing was making his illusion disappear faster.  
  
Your first order as Einharjar, and you failed it.


	13. Chapter 13

The Bifrost touched down in a wave of light. Instantly the heat overwhelmed the two princes, Sif, and the warriors three.  
  
“Are you alright brother?” Thor glanced over his shoulder towards Loki.  
  
Loki wavered for a moment, trying to regain his balance. “Fine.” He gasped, a thin sheen of sweat already on his brow.  
  
Thor lowered his voice and stepped nearer Loki, “If you need to turn back brother, I will think nothing less of you for it.”  
  
Loki shook his head, “And let you get all the glory without me?” He forced a pained laugh. “C’mon, let’s go find that outpost.”  
  
Thor exchanged an uneasy look with Hogunn before finally turning and walking away.  
  
“It is just a little heat.” Volstagg muttered.  
  
Sif wiped her face off with the back of her hand, “The sooner we’re off this miserable realm, the better. You’ll get no complaints from me in leaving.”  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Once Loki’s illusion had vanished, you ran in the direction Frigga had left, hoping to find the nearby war room. When you did finally find the room, all the gathered nobility, led by Odin and Frigga, were exiting.  
  
“My queen!” You called, “The princes have already left, Prince Loki sent an illusion to head us off, I couldn’t stop them.”  
  
Frigga glared at Odin before sighing heavily, “It’ll be too late to stop them.”  
  
“I warned the boy.” Odin growled, “It’s his own damned fault. He should know better than to go to Muspelheim, being like he is.”  
  
“Odin!” Frigga snapped, glaring at him sharply.  
  
Odin scowled and tossed his hands in the air angrily, then turned and stormed away. “There’s nothing we can do now, if we send someone to retrieve them, it might as well be a full scale invasion.”  
  
Frigga glared after him, though you could see clear worry in her features; she picked absently at her hand, just as Loki had done several minutes prior. “You’re right.” She finally replied softly. “Guard,” she addressed you, “come now, there’s nothing else to be done. It’s not the first time they’ve gone on a foolhardy mission. We’ll just have to have faith that they will come home safely. For now, let’s start your training and duties.”  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
The next day was spent learning more from Frigga, everything she could teach you to be a lady in waiting, as well as training to fight subtly, making sure to never draw too much focus to yourself. It was complex and challenging work, but the queen was patient and kind. You could see where Loki’s fondness of her came from.  
  
A day had passed since the princes and their companions had left, you and Frigga were outside training when you heard cries of alarm in the distance.  
  
The queen lowered the book she had been using to demonstrate a complex series of movements with.   
  
“What is that?” You asked uncertainly, looking at the gathering crowd.  
  
“The prince is injured!” Someone cried.  
“Prince Thor is injured!” Someone else yelled, a number of similar calls filling the air.  
  
You glanced over at Frigga, she had paled considerably at the words. “With me.” She ordered as she ran towards the group.  
  
By the time you arrived, a considerable number of guards and servants had gathered; as well as the king himself.  
“What’s going on?” Odin roared.  
  
Thor swayed in his saddle, a hastily placed bandage wrapped around his entire torso. Already blood was soaking through it.  
  
Loki stumbled off his own horse, trying to motion for the servants to aid Thor.  
“He was injured.” Loki gasped out.  
  
Finally the servants sprung to action and began moving Thor towards the healing chamber.  
  
There was the sound of coughing and pained breathing. “Father.” The whole crowd fell silent at Thor’s weak voice. “Father, it wasn’t Loki’s fault.”  
  
All heads snapped over in the direction of Loki. He quickly shook his head.  
  
“Get him to the healing room!” Odin bellowed.  
And then just as quickly, the crowd dispersed, moving once more to attend their duties. Frigga motioned for you to follow her, Odin, and Loki to the healing room.  
“What happened boy?” Odin demanded once the four of you had arrived outside the healing room.  
  
Loki swayed where he stood, leaning briefly against the wall. Frigga stood in the doorway, clearly wanting to be by Thor but knowing better than to interrupt the healers. You could also tell she wanted to know what Loki had to say.  
  
“Well out with it!” Odin yelled.  
  
Loki closed his eyes and braced himself. “We arrived at the outpost, all went as it should, freeing the hostages. But we were overwhelmed and I…” Loki trailed off bitterly, looking away. “I grew too sick, father, I couldn’t bear the heat.”  
Odin glared down at him, looking absolutely livid.  
“Thor asked me to stay back, and I listened.”  
  
“It’s not his fault.” Thor’s weak voice came from the room, followed by a clear groan of pain.  
  
“Guard, leave us.” Odin glared at you, pointing imperiously down the hall.  
  
“Of course, my king.” You bowed low and hurried away.  
  
You could feel the eyes of the royal family watch you but knew once you were out of sight; they would bear down on Loki instead. Desperately, you wished to check on the younger prince but you didn’t dare defy Odin.  
  
When you were a decent distance away, you leaned against the wall and sank to the floor. Damned you missed Nox right now; it was much easier to bounce thoughts off your friend than face this unknown alone.  
  
You also couldn’t help but worry about Loki – he looked almost as weak as Thor.  
  
After an hour or so, you looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps. “You’re dismissed for the night.” One of your fellow guards reported, “The king and queen will be staying with Prince Thor.”  
  
“What of Prince Loki?” You asked, slowly rising to your feet.  
  
The guard hesitated, “I believe he’s in his room, but he’s in quite a mood. You’d be well to take your break.”  
  
“Of course, thanks.”  
  
The guard nodded at you before slowly walking away, off to continue his lonely shift.  
  
Naturally you ignored his advice and made your way to Loki’s room. When you arrived, you hesitantly tapped on the door. When it was silent, you quietly called his name.  
  
“Go away.” You heard a faint voice growl.  
  
“Prince Loki, it’s me, (Y/n).”  
  
After a moment the door slowly opened, “Who?”  
  
“The apothecary, from Pithe. Well, Einharjar now.”  
  
Loki frowned, “Oh yes. I’m sorry, I just…” He trailed off, holding his head with one hand.  
  
“My prince, are you injured?”  
  
“I’m fine.”  
  
“Oh.” You hesitated, “Prince Thor said it wasn’t your fault.”  
  
“Of course my brother would say that.” Loki sneered.  
  
You frowned uncertainly, “Would he lie?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter, father believes what he wants to believe.” Loki hung his head, “Wretched, worthless…” the young prince seemed to be speaking to himself. After listening to him list off a number of curses, you gently reached your hand up and touched his shoulder, interrupting him.  
  
“My prince, perhaps it’s best that you’re not left to your thoughts right now.” You were about to offer to take him to the dining hall when Loki interrupted you.  
  
He had looked up, seeming surprised that you were still there. Then he suddenly grew suspicious, “What are you-?”  
  
“Have you eaten yet?” You could see Loki about to turn you down, probably claiming he wasn’t hungry. Another thought struck you, “Or perhaps, during one of our training sessions, you had mentioned a lake near the palace, you had offered to show me it if I ever made the request.”  
  
“I did, didn’t I?” Loki mused, a small smile gracing his features.  
  
“I suppose it’s late, but perhaps tomorrow? Or perhaps I could accompany his grace to the library, as a guard of course.”  
  
Loki smirked at you, a familiar glint of mischief lighting up his eyes. Without warning he reached out and grasped your wrist and began dragging you down the hall. “No, no time. I’ll show you the lake. It’s beautiful at this time of night.” He called over his shoulder. You had barely noticed time passing and were surprised to see that it was indeed night, the moon already high in the sky.  
  
“Are you sure, this late?” You called with a laugh, running after Loki as he continued to tug you by the wrist.  
  
Suddenly he halted, “Unless you don’t want to.” The memory of an injured Thor suddenly flashed across both your minds.  
  
“He will live.” It was a statement, but you couldn’t help making it sound like a question.  
  
“Of course he will.” Loki hesitated, “He’s in bad shape, mother said there was nothing to be done, but he will heal.”  
  
“So there’s nothing we can do. Worrying will only make it worse, correct?”  
  
“I suppose.” Loki replied sheepishly.  
  
“Would you want him to find some relief from his woes, were your positions reversed? Your grace.”  
  
Loki thought of their return trek to the castle. _”It’s not your fault brother, I’ll be fine._ ” And then Frigga promising to calm Odin’s vitriol. _”You’ve done Asgard a great service Loki, both of you, go get some rest. Don’t fret on it, in the morning, your brother will be right as rain.”_  
The disapproving words of Odin rang through his ears, whether he should take solace or not, he knew he couldn’t bear the thought of being alone with those memories right now. “Yes, thank you.” Loki murmured. He continued at a slower pace, though the sadness from before had returned. Even so, you could see a look of underlying excitement, clearly he had been desperate to show you this place.


	14. Chapter 14

Loki led you down corridor after corridor, down passageways you had never seen or heard of before. At long last, you came down a set of old wooden stairs that led to a solitary door. You felt hesitant, but Loki continued pressing on, clearly confident in his chosen route. With a wave of his hand, and a faint shimmering glow, the door swung outward and you found yourselves in a dark forest, what felt like miles from the main castle.  
  
You stood uncertainly in the doorway, looking out into the night gloom; the trees blocked most of the moonlight from where you stood. Loki held his hand out to you, silently offering guidance. Breathing in deeply, you took his chilly hand in yours and continued after him.  
  
There was a single dirt path, clearly rarely used, that Loki led you on. His hand was a comforting presence wrapped around your own as he led you through the gloom. Then suddenly you broke free of the thick overhanging branches and entered into a small clearing. Looking onward, you saw that the meadow spread out into a large lake.  
  
As you approached the waters, Loki still leading the way, you exhaled softly.  
“Wow, it is beautiful.” You murmured.  
  
Loki nodded though he didn’t look back, still examining the dark waters. They reflected the night sky perfectly, as though a mirror rested on the ground. No breeze disturbed its surface so the stars were free to shimmer and sparkle in the water like a continuation of the inky blanket of night.  
  
A dock led a short distance over the water and Loki soon gently tugged you towards it then out over the water. Under your combined weight, the wood creaked quietly.  
  
“Oh look,” you hummed softly, finally having reached the end of the dock, a ways over the water. You knelt down to examine small vine like bushes that tangled on the wood and had started to grow upwards. “Water berries.”  
  
“So that’s what they’re called.” Loki replied mildly, he stood a short distance behind you and you couldn’t quite see him out of the corner of your eye.  
  
The berries were small and white, they resembled pearls growing among the thick foliage. “You know, these have quite the healing properties.”  
  
“Do they now?” Loki murmured.  
  
You heard movement behind you and turned to reply but stopped as your mouth fell open.  
  
You watched in shock as Loki dove into the water. For a moment you swore he had removed his clothes. Then glancing down, you confirmed it. All his armor lay discarded on the dock, just a short distance from you. And not just his armor, you concluded in horror, everything.  
  
“Loki!” You gasped as the prince resurfaced. “I mean my prince!” You stammered, quick to correct yourself.  
  
Loki burst into laughter; genuine mirth bubbling through. “It’s just the two of us (Y/n), that is your name, right guard?”  
  
You bit your lip warily. Not a single part of you believed that he had forgotten your name, or was unsure of it in the least. It almost felt like he was asking permission to use it. “It is, my prince.”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, and after a moment of contemplation, he splashed you. You gasped, jumping back at the sudden water.  
  
The prince absolutely howled with laughter, clearly enjoying your response. You knelt down by the water and splashed him back. Titles be damned, he started this.  
  
Loki ducked under water, easily avoiding your retaliation. He resurfaced a few meters away. “You’re not going to get me back that way.” He smirked, splashing more water up at you. Presumably with his seidr.  
  
“My armour will get wet.”  
  
Loki smirked, “Guess you’ll have to remove it.”  
  
You brushed crimson, “Prince Loki!”  
You could see his lean shoulders shrugging as he eyed you mischievously.  
“That’s not appropriate!”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes again. “Well, I’m too far from you now, as my guard, how are you ever going to protect me from something in the water.”  
  
You glared at him, “I can throw my knives.”  
  
Loki splashed you again, moving further away. “Oh no, the assailant has dodged or perhaps blocked them, whatever shall I do? My guard meant to protect me, did she not?” Loki flailed his hands before finishing his mocking speech with a pointed look at you.  
  
You hesitated, “What if someone sees?”  
  
“It’s just us, darling, I’m the only one who frequents this lake.”  
  
You saw an escape and took it, “Well then clearly it’s safe to swim alone.”  
  
Loki huffed before dipping under the water again. Nervously, you peered closer at the water, slightly wary of him being out of your sight for too long; you did have a duty to the crown after all.  
  
Loki resurfaced just inches away from you at the dock’s edge. He held a number of water berries in his hand. “You said these are for healing, yes?” You nodded slowly. Loki hesitated, as though bracing himself to trust you. Slowly he turned around and moved his hair to the side. “My armour blocked much of it, but not all.” He mumbled quietly, “I was thinking of going to the palace healers when the pain grew too much, but for now, I wanted their full attention on my brother. It’s my fault after all.”  
  
You leaned closer in the night light, trying to see past the shadows cast by his hair. Finally, unable to truly look, you resigned yourself to touching the feathery strands and moving them further to the side. You were able to see what he was talking about. There were deep and frankly severe burns along the upper part of his neck. Like he had fallen to the ground and flames burst over him. He must be in immense pain, you realized.  
  
“Oh Loki.” You whispered faintly, quickly pulling away.  
  
Loki shrugged his hair back before turning around once more to face you. “It’s not that bad, really.” Then he hesitated a moment. “I am just teasing, I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable. I’ve just seen you working so diligently, it seemed fair to offer you a break.”  
  
You sighed before frowning ruefully, “I can’t be expected to leave my prince in such a state, especially if I’m capable of fixing it.” Then briefly glancing upwards, as though seeking advice from the heavens, you sighed again. “And the berries do work best when fresh and in the waters they’ve grown from.”  
  
Loki’s smile returned, “And it can’t hurt to have a little fun. But those other things too of course.”  
  
You chuckled, shaking your head in weak disapproval. “Fine.” Then you straightened your face and glared at him. “Don't peek. Don’t even look until I say something.”  
  
Loki held his hand out of the water, the other was beneath the surface but you figured it was over his heart. “You have my solemn word, as prince.”  
  
“Prince of lies,” you muttered, loudly enough for him to hear. “Silver tongue.”  
  
Loki snorted. “I’ll cover my eyes, if that makes you feel better.”  
  
“And turn around.”  
  
Loki groaned dramatically. “Fine, fine.” He said once his back was to you.  
  
“I’m serious. And it’s just so my armour doesn’t get tarnished, because this is quite improper.”  
  
Loki groaned again, “Yes, yes, now hurry up or I’ll turn around.”  
  
You glared at him, searching for signs of deceit but he remained in place.  
  
Finally, mentally cursing all the realms for putting you in this predicament, you began to strip your armor. You considered leaving on the flimsier undergarments but knew they would be soaked through, and any attempts you had had to save the water damage from your regular gear would be for naught. After all, the armour was better protected on the outside for regular weather wear and tear. Also, trying to swim in such gear would be nearly impossible.  
  
With one last steel of your resolve, reminding yourself implicitly of your purpose, you removed the last garment of your clothing and slipped into the water.  
  
“Can I turn around now?” Loki grumbled.  
  
“Yes, alright, I’m in the water.” You floated there for a moment, enjoying the exhilaration of being free of the confines of all your gear and nearly weightless in the water. It was a delightful temperature, just slightly chilly but it soothed your aching muscles after such a long day.  
  
You sighed and leaned your head back in the water, allowing your hair to get wet. You floated like that for a moment, just staring up at the heavens and admiring the star strewn sky.  
  
“Isn’t it a lovely view?” Loki’s voice from close by startled you out of your reverie.  
  
You quickly looked down at the water, double checking that nothing was visible. The night’s reflection left the water inky, just as you had first suspected.  
  
“It’s nearly clear during the day.” Loki muttered wistfully, almost seeming… disappointed? That what, he couldn’t indulge in some voyeurism? You frowned reproachfully. Though truth be told, finding yourself like this beside the young prince had excited you in ways you hadn’t expected. Like touching his soft hair, it had felt so pleasant. You wondered if his pale skin would feel as nice. Some naïve part of you imagined it would feel like marble or ivory.  
“Isn’t the water lovely though? Freeing almost.” Loki smiled at you. It was warm and quite unlike his usual smirk.  
  
“It truly is, my lord.”  
  
Loki sighed again, rolling his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind being friends, or at least companions, perhaps if nothing else, like the warriors three.”  
  
“Or my cousin?” You added, feeling annoyed.  
  
Loki sighed, “No, Sif is hardly a companion. A battle partner certainly and I trust her for that, but being here… with you.” He trailed off, “She and the others would mock me for enjoying such a solitary place.” Loki’s mouth snapped shut and he furrowed his brow, seeming surprised that he had just admitted that.  
  
“Some solitary is nice, how else would we find time to think?” You hesitated, “Thank you for sharing this though. No one deserves complete solitary.”  
  
“Even the dark prince himself? The god of lies and mischief?” Loki tilted his head to the side.  
  
“Certainly not.”  
A newer, more genuine warm smile graced Loki’s features and it warmed your heart; even your face, as you smiled back - were you blushing?  
“Err, right. So water berries.” You looked back towards the dock.  
  
Loki followed your gaze, “Right, yes, of course.” He coughed quickly and turned away.  
  
“Let’s put these famed healing powers to the test.” You said as you began rummaging through the thick leaves for more berries.  
  
“I trust your apothecary skills completely.” Loki smiled, following suit.  
  
After a few more minutes, the two of you had managed to gather a handful of berries.  
  
“Yes, so,” You stared down at the berries nervously. “First to mash them into a paste.” Loki’s intense green gaze bore down on your hands. You fumbled nervously under his stare, nearly dropping the berries.  
  
“Here, the water is kind of chilly.” Loki cupped your hands in his, holding them still and allowing you to more easily crush the berries. You felt that familiar electrical jolt run up your arms at his touch. Mindful of your breathing, you focused more intently on the berries and crushing them to a proper pulp.  
  
“They look quite pasty now.” Loki’s quiet murmur startled you from your task.  
  
“Oh right!” You quickly pulled your hands from his and moved back a short distance. Loki stayed put, watching you curiously. Trying to ignore him, you dipped the berry mush under the water, wrapping your hands together and only allowing a small amount of moisture to seep in. “Alright, ready?”  
  
Loki turned around, shifting his hair to the side so you could work better. He had moved over to the dock and gripped some of the bushes to still himself. You swam closer, stopping as close to him as you dared, constantly reminding yourself of your current state of undress.  
  
Finally, seeing no other way out, you rested one hand on his shoulder and used the other to smear the paste on the back of his neck. The temperature of his skin was surprisingly cold, and if you hadn’t been so focused on the burn, you might have worried of him catching a cold. Loki tensed at your touch, but as you began massaging the pulpy mixture into his skin, you could feel him relax. As you continued massaging it on, Loki let out a soft hum of contentment, which slowly turned into a groan.  
  
You pulled away fearful that you had hurt him.  
  
“No, please don’t stop.” Loki had turned his torso back towards you, “The burning had stopped.”  
  
“Did I hurt you?”  
  
Conflict flashed through his eyes, as though he struggled to choose the right words. “No. It felt nice.”  
  
“Very well.” You nodded for him to turn around once more.  
  
After you had applied the last of the berries, Loki moved away from the dock and stretched out on his back, letting the burn soak beneath the surface of the water.  
  
“Thank you.” He murmured contentedly.  
  
“I’m glad I could help.” Part of you was curious what he had seemed conflicted about, but you felt it was best not to push the matter, especially after having him be so open about this place. It wasn’t without reason that he was known for his secrets and mystery.  
  
The two of you swam around lazily for a short while longer, just enjoying the quiet waters, each lost in their own thoughts. After a time, you helped Loki wipe off the paste, pleased to see that the burn already looked less severe.  
  
“You should have a healer look at that.” You muttered as you got out of the water. Loki had agreed to stay in with his back to you and eyes covered.  
  
You could sense him rolling his eyes, even though he promised they were closed. “You’re worse than my mother.” He grumbled.  
  
“She cares about you.” You said as you turned around, “Alright, you can get dressed now. I won’t peek.”  
  
Through the sound of gentle splashing of Loki exiting the water, you heard his distinct snicker. “That’s fine.”  
  
You rolled your eyes, but still kept them covered with your hands. “Are you decent?”  
  
“As I’ll ever be.” Loki replied, dramatic as ever, stepping once more in front of you. “Very well, shall we return then?”  
  
You smiled, taking his outstretched hand. At first you had been concerned about yours and Loki’s wet hair, but he had conjured a small flame and helped you dry yours. The walk back into the palace seemed half as long as the trek outward. Between the two of you, no words were spoken, still enjoying the calm silence.  
  
Loki finally broke the quiet when you had led him to his room once more. “She does care about me, doesn’t she?”  
  
It took you a moment to realize what he was talking about. “The queen, yes, absolutely. She loves you dearly, you can see it in everything she does for you.” You smiled warmly, trying to reassure him through a look alone.  
  
Loki nodded slowly, “Perhaps.” He was about to close the door when another thought seemed to occur to him, “Do you?”  
  
You tilted your head, “Of course.” Once more you smiled.  
  
Loki bowed his head stiffly before allowing the door to latch shut. You stayed there a moment, not entirely certain of what just happened. Finally you resigned yourself to wondering about it overnight, and made your way back to the guards’ quarters.


	15. Chapter 15

Loki leaned against the door, listening for the sound of your retreating steps. When he finally heard them fade away, he breathed out a sigh of relief, thinking about what you had said. You cared about him, did that mean in some roundabout way, you liked him too?  
  
Loki shook his head. Hardly, you were a royal guard after all; perhaps that’s what you interpreted his question as.  
  
Still, it was nice to think.  
  
Slowly he began to undress, preparing for bed. Sinking into the covers, he almost immediately began to drift off, wrapped in the warm memories of your time in the lake. He couldn’t help it, he had peeked. Seeing the way the moonlight landed so beautifully on your skin had taken his breath away. How he envied the moonlight’s pale touch on you, when all he could do was watch. For a moment he felt mildly abashed, having broken your trust in such a way. Not that you knew, necessarily.  
  
Loki’s eyes opened.  
  
The other women he had known, even attempted to court from time to time, made no hesitancy in what they wanted. Granted, most of them were after positions of power – to marry a prince and into the royal family. They would cast aside any amount of modesty or decency to gain a foothold. And he was fine twirling them around his finger like that, using them as they intended to use him. It was no different than Thor did, or very likely, Odin had done.  
  
But you, this guard, this lowly peasant, were different. You were content with your social standing, happy to go where required, always eager to learn more and do more. This mindset was such a sharp contrast to every court member. Men throwing themselves at court ladies, women at the princes…  
  
Princes.  
  
Loki groaned inwardly, he had been so distracted by you, he had managed to push Thor from his mind. Getting up slowly out of bed, Loki winced, realizing his limbs were tired and sore after the last few days. He pushed that sentiment aside, it was nothing compared to Thor.  
  
Slowly padding down the halls, Loki made his way to the healing ward and checked in on his brother.  
  
Thor’s eyes opened just as Loki entered, “Brother.” Thor smiled fondly.  
  
“Hello Thor.” Loki murmured back, finding a chair and placing it beside Thor’s bed. “How are you?”  
  
Thor grimaced and attempted to shake his head, but quickly stopped with a wince. He was practically covered in white bandages. “It looks worse than it is, they wanted to cover everything, just in case.”  
  
Loki sighed, “Fire affects the skin like that, if you’re not careful, you could suffocate from it.”  
  
Thor frowned thoughtfully, “Really?”  
  
Loki chuckled weakly, still managing to roll his eyes. “You really should consider reading a book from time to time.”  
  
Thor grinned, “How could I, when you seem to have read them all?”  
  
“If you spent more time in the library, you’d know that’s hardly the case.”  
  
Thor chuckled, “My mistake.” He paused a moment to study his brother, “You look different.”  
  
Loki raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms and leaned back in his chair, “What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” Thor shrugged his shoulders slightly, “happier?”  
  
“Must be all the medicines they have you on, brother.”  
  
Again Thor laughed softly. “Perhaps. How is father taking this?”  
  
Loki sighed and looked away, “He blames me, as they should.”  
  
“I told them it’s not your fault.”  
  
“I shouldn’t have gone. I shouldn’t have let you go.” Loki grit his teeth bitterly, “Muspelheim. We know that place…”  
  
“Someone had to intervene, Loki, you can’t blame yourself.”  
  
“Father can.” Loki stared at the floor sadly, unwilling to face his brother.  
  
“Loki, brother please.” Thor stared at Loki, willing him to look up.  
  
“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Loki whispered, still gazing at the floor. After a moment, he looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, “Get some sleep, we can talk tomorrow.” Standing up, Loki turned and hurried from the room, not daring to look at Thor and risk showing the fear he felt; the worry and sorrow. And above all: the pain of Odin’s dejection once more.  
  
Thor watched him leave silently, uncertain how to help.  
  
-  
  
In the morning, Loki made his way directly to the throne room. Perhaps now that Thor was awake, Odin might accept his apology better; there was no more concern for the heir’s life and it might be more readily heard.  
  
“Father.” Loki called hesitantly, though unable to completely keep the optimism from his voice. He hurried forward and knelt before Odin.  
  
“Why are you here?” Odin growled.  
  
Loki looked up, “Thor is awake, I spoke to him last night.” He trailed off at Odin’s glare.  
  
“You interrupted his sleep? He needs his rest to heal! What is wrong with you?”  
  
Loki shook his head, backtracking, “No, I just.” He swallowed hard, “Let me explain, what happened with Thor, it was an accident. I tried to help him, back on Muspelheim, but-”  
  
Odin interrupted him, “Help him? You know you couldn’t possibly help him!”  
  
“I tried!” Loki interjected, standing up as he spoke. “I tried to help him, but I was…” The heat had been too much, Loki couldn’t say the bitter words out loud.  
  
“Clearly you shouldn’t have gone!” Odin growled, leaning forward on the throne to stare contemptuously down at Loki.  
  
“He’s my brother, I couldn’t let him go alone.”  
  
“Really? Your brother?” Odin sneered, still fuming over Thor’s injuries. “Look at you, look at how weak your kind gets from the heat-”  
  
“ENOUGH!” Frigga’s angry yell interrupted Odin’s rant. Loki had stepped back, quailing under Odin’s words. Tears welled in his eyes and he swallowed thickly. “He is your son! Odin, by the nine, look at him!”  
  
Odin stood up to glare at his wife. “Thor could have died, our son, your son!”  
  
“I know. But you can’t blame our other son for it. Loki,” Frigga approached Loki slowly, one hand held out. Loki had stepped back, shaking his head, failing completely to stop the tears. Frigga’s voice softened as she took in his appearance. “Loki, please.” She reached for his hand, “I’ll talk to your father,” she murmured.  
  
Loki pulled away, freeing himself from her grasp. He turned and fled from the room, wanting desperately to be anywhere but here.  
  
Frigga’s voice echoed from the throne room, bouncing across the walls as Loki ran out. “Why do you always do this?” She addressed Odin angrily. The rest of her words were lost to Loki as he fled out of earshot.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
You were just finishing your morning patrol through the castle, you were to meet the queen outside the throne room shortly when Loki came barreling out.  
  
He collided with you, knocking you both to the floor. Glancing up, you saw a look of recognition in Loki’s eyes as he realized who he had run into. The heartbreak and obvious upset was replaced with embarrassment and he quickly looked away.  
  
“I’m sorry,” He whispered, returning to his feet and not looking at you.  
  
You slowly stood up, “Don’t worry about it, my prince.” You managed a weak smile, not able to shake that haunted look he had given you. After a moment of silence, you finally broached the subject, “What’s wrong?”  
  
You could see the last few tears still trailing down his cheeks. Loki turned away and you could see his strong jawline clench as he grit his teeth. “Nothing. I’m fine.”  
  
“Please, talk to me.” You stepped closer to him, no longer caring about breaching etiquette.  
  
“I said I’m fine.” Loki repeated forcefully.  
  
Finally, throwing all caution to the wind, you wrapped your arms around him and rested your head on his shoulder. Loki stiffened in shock at the sudden contact. He looked down at you, not quite sure how to react. After a moment, he allowed himself to sink into your touch, resting his head on yours and burying his face in your hair.  
  
“I’m here for you, believe me.” You whispered into his shoulder. As if of your body’s own accord, you slid your hand along his back, and started rubbing comforting circles.  
  
Loki shook at your touch, his sobs wracking his body. After a time though, they faded away and you could feel him nodding into your hair. “Thank you.” He whispered.  
  
“Absolutely.”  
  
At last the two of you pulled away, though your hands never left each other. Loki smiled weakly, the last of his tears drying. Then he sighed heavily, “You must think me weak and a fool, looking like this.” He gestured to the tears streaking his cheeks.  
  
“I think you look handsome as ever.” You replied, still smiling. Loki laughed weakly. “And we all have our burdens, even princes, it would seem.”  
  
Loki breathed out heavily, “Yes, perhaps we do. Though you must still think me weak.”  
  
You tilted your head and pursed your lips, loath to bring up the memory. “Well, it’s not as though you haven’t caught me in a similar position.”  
  
The prince nodded thoughtfully, “Yes, that is true.”  
  
“So long as you have not repeated that, I see no reason that I should mention this to anyone.”  
  
“Your secret is safe with me.” Loki murmured quietly.  
  
“As safe as any secret with the prince of lies can be.” You smiled, trying to tease him slightly and lighten his mood.  
  
Prince Loki chuckled, “Yes, well who would believe the liar, least of all himself?”  
  
You smiled back at him, and for a moment the two of you simply stood there in pregnant silence. Finally realizing that Loki had nothing further to add, you bowed stiffly. “Well, as I said my prince, if you ever need anything, I am always happy to serve the throne.” You stepped away, aiming to enter the throne room.  
  
“Father favors Thor!” Loki blurted out.  
  
You turned around, “Sorry?”  
  
“Prince Thor,” Loki clarified, “Odin favors Thor, always.” He bit his lip then slowly shook his head and muttered, “Sorry.”  
  
“There’s no need to be sorry, my prince.” You smiled again, “It must be hard being the younger sibling.”  
  
Loki chuckled darkly, “You’ve no idea.”  
  
Again you hesitated, “Perhaps, after I have finished my duties with the queen…” You trailed off, unsure how to phrase your offer.  
  
“Would you care to join me for lunch then? We could eat in the library perhaps, and maybe read, if you want.”  
  
“I would love that.” Once more you bowed low, trying to hide the giddy blush that had spread across your face at his proposition.  
  
Loki smiled at you. “I’ll see you later.” He murmured to your retreating figure, his heart already felt lighter and the morning conversation with Odin suddenly felt so distant.


	16. Chapter 16

You and Loki sat at neighboring tables in the library. Both yours and his plates lay empty, as the two of you eagerly finished reading your own stories.  
  
At long last, you forced yourself to pull away from the book and look towards the time. You sighed heavily, “It’s getting late, my prince. I have duties to attend to.”  
  
Loki furrowed his brow as he set down his book, “Yes, I suppose you do. You’re my mother’s personal guard?”  
  
“I am, your grace.”  
  
Loki sighed, scowling briefly and looked away, “Are you ever going to stop addressing me as prince when we’re in private?” He asked, finally turning back to you. “I was hoping we might be friends.”  
  
“I should hope we are friends, your grace,” you leaned back in your chair, tilting it back on its rear legs. “But you’re of a different class than me, and if I allow myself to be so informal in one setting, I risk speaking out of turn in another.”  
  
“Then don’t.” Loki replied, twisting his lips wryly.  
  
You scoffed, “That’s easy for you to say, silver tongue.”  
  
Loki snickered then playfully shoved you. At the last second, he realized his mistake. You had leaned back too far, and the added force sent you toppling back.  
  
Loki lunged forward to stop you, tripping over the chair in the process. He landed heavily, face in your chest and splayed between your legs.  
  
On your back, you stared at him in horror, eyes wide. Loki looked up, eyes equally wide, and face undoubtedly as red as yours.  
  
“I’m so sorry!” He stammered, trying to separate himself from you. Loki finally clambered to his feet, allowing you to stand at the same time.  
  
You quickly righted the chair, keeping your back to him so he couldn’t see your face. Loki stared at your back in silence, trying to gauge your body language.  
  
You swallowed hard and stammered out, “I should go.” Then you turned and rushed from the room, not daring to look back.  
  
Loki raised his hand to stop you, but the door had already swung shut.  
  
Finally he clenched his teeth and looked away bitterly. Why must he be so awkward around you?  
  
-  
  
In the hallway, you didn’t slow your pace until you were at least three corridors down. Then you finally leaned against the wall, desperately trying to slow your galloping heart.  
  
You breathed out heavily, knowing the flush hadn’t quite faded from your face.  
Why did he have to fall on you?  
What was worse though was why did it feel so nice, his body pressed against yours, his scent flooding your senses?  
  
Checking the time, you realized it was far too late and you should be sleeping; duties with the queen always began early in the morning. You quickly shook yourself, once more forcing your legs to carry you back to your quarters and away from these troublesome thoughts.  
  
-  
  
Over the next several days, you made an effort to avoid Loki, not sure how to deal with these emotions you had towards him. It helped that the queen kept you busy, often from dawn until dusk. She wanted you to maintain the presence of being a palace guard, always up to the same fighting skill as the others, but at the same time, she was teaching you the etiquette of a court lady. If she were to ever go on an extended leave of the palace, you would act as her lady in waiting and not draw any displeasure from neighboring countries that came with the queen bringing her own personal body guard.  
  
It was clear that Prince Loki and Queen Frigga were very close as any time that you weren’t with her, Loki could be found in her presence. It amazed you that she managed to simultaneously teach you and Loki so many varying topics, while maintaining her duties as queen.  
  
Fairy tale books always spoke of being a princess or a queen, what they failed to cover was the rigors it entailed for the actual people in those positions of power. A number of times, Queen Frigga had you sit in with her on diplomatic meetings. The skill and poise she had in her interactions with foreign nobility was astounding. She showed infinite patience towards everyone and anyone. Some comments that had your teeth on edge, wanting to slap the speaker, she simply smiled and ignored pleasantly. Though just as often, she found subtle ways to respond that made you wonder if Loki had gained some of his silver tongue’d fame from her teachings.  
  
It was after one particularly long meeting with a diplomat from Vanaheim that had you fuming. The queen made her warm and pleasant parting words with the man, assuring him that all was fine. You, on the other hand, wanted to wring his neck. Every snide remark, every arrogant implication he aimed at the queen… she had coolly dismissed. Purposely ignoring any obvious innuendos he had made towards her, dismissing her abilities to rule, the queen had taken it all.  
  
“Take care on your travels, Lord Furgel.” The queen smiled politely, bowing her head towards him.  
  
The shorter man smiled back at her, “Good day.” He turned and strode away, not bothering to bow or even acknowledge her position of authority higher than him.  
  
You stood beside the queen, shifting your weight ever so slightly. You knew better than to speak out of turn, and to show any obvious outward signs of your anger, but you were seething with unspent rage.  
  
“(Y/n).” Frigga smiled, turning to address you.  
  
“Yes my queen?” You forced the polite reply, adding a smile.  
  
The queen simply laughed, “If I hadn’t spent so much company with nobility, and frankly my sons’ hard to control tempers, I would commend you on your marvelous patience.”  
  
You frowned, heart skipping a beat. She clearly had seen your upset, were you to be reprimanded?  
  
Noticing that you suddenly looked wary, Frigga softened her face and quickly added, “No, no, that man was absolutely dreadful. You have held yourself far better than Thor could ever dream of, I doubt even Loki with his infinite desire to protect me while still saving face, would have stayed as collected. If he had been in here, I’m sure there would be snakes running amok from every single glass in the room.”  
  
You smiled weakly, thinking of Loki’s rage; Frigga had told you stories of the young princes and you had discovered a different side of the ‘dark prince’ and his ‘golden’ brother. Though when it came to his family, you knew that the depths of Loki’s scary titles wouldn’t begin to describe what he would do to protect them. Perhaps not always Odin, but certainly Thor and Frigga. “He was wretched my queen, I don’t know how you managed to stay so calm.” You shook your head slightly, the admiration evident.  
  
She smiled, “Thank you. There are more subtle ways of responding to such fatuity.”  
  
“I hope it matches his behavior towards you, your grace.”  
  
“Although, I did not just pull you aside for a moment of gossip about him. I’ve been meaning to ask: your friend, how is he?”  
  
“Nox?” You replied, almost surprised that she had remembered. The queen nodded. “I haven’t seen him in quite some time. He’s stationed at the Bifrost.”  
  
“I have some papers that need to be seen by the governor of Pithe, as well as a message to be delivered to the gatekeeper, Heimdall. He is all seeing, but I think there is a politeness in speaking to him personally. However, I think you have earned a time of reprieve, especially with how you conducted yourself today. And the friendship between you and Nox, so similar to my sons, I wish to make sure it does not fall apart on my behalf.”  
  
“Oh thank you so much!” You bowed low. “I would be more than happy to.”  
  
Frigga smiled. “Good. Now pack for a long weekend. I already have sent the papers to your horse to be delivered, I don’t want to keep your friend waiting any longer than he already has.”  
  
You straightened back up and actually sprinted to your room, thrilled to see Nox again after so many months apart. You couldn’t help but wonder what he had gotten into without you, or what he had done and seen, or even if he had grown much.   
  
In less than an hour, you began your journey to Pithe and then the short distance to the Bifrost from there. The smile never faded from your face.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Loki had rounded the corner just as you took off running to your quarters. He frowned slightly, seeing your smile, envious that he had not caused it.  
  
Frigga looked over at him, skulking in the shadows. “Hello, my son, what troubles you?”  
  
“Always so direct?” Loki murmured, the corner of his lip twitching into a wry smile.  
  
“You seem quiet of late.”  
  
Loki shook his head, “What was she talking about, did that lord insult you again?”  
  
Frigga sighed heavily and shook her head, “Furgel is from a prominent family on Vanaheim, and their exportation of silks is quite influential in Asgard’s trade.”  
  
Loki scowled, “That doesn’t give that dog the right to treat you poorly. It doesn’t give him the right to treat anyone poorly.”  
  
“Yes, well, your guard friend handled herself marvelously.” Frigga studied her son closely, carefully noting the flicker of sadness that crossed his eyes. She knew the mask that covered his emotions just as quickly.  
  
“She is a loyal guard, skilled to be sure.” Loki replied stiffly, knowing that Frigga expected a verbal response.  
  
Now was not the time to pry that subject, Frigga realized with a heavy inward sigh. “How is your brother?”  
  
“The healers say he can be out of the healing room permanently now.”  
  
“We don’t blame you.”  
  
Loki inclined his head stiffly, “Thank you mother.”  
  
“Even your father.” She gently touched his shoulder. Loki closed his eyes, barely shaking his head. “Come now, little one.”  
  
Loki’s eyes opened at the familiar childhood nickname, “I’m hardly little now, mother.”  
  
“You and your brother will always be my little ones.” She smiled at him, and it was so warm and tender that he couldn’t keep help but mirror it. “There we go. Now let’s grab your brother and see if we can’t force him to join us for some board games. He’s in no shape to be fighting right now, and I’m certain he’s bored out of his mind.”  
  
Loki grinned, then slowly it faded, “You know he hates those.”  
  
“Yes, but I love them, so he shall honor his mother and entertain my request.” Frigga replied, knowing Loki liked them just as much as her.  
  
The prince nodded eagerly, before sprinting off to grab their favorites. She watched him leave with a small chuckle. After all the others had gone to sleep, she would find a suitable response to Lord Furgel’s impertinence.


	17. Chapter 17

“Nox!” You cried out happily, running up to your friend.  
  
“(Y/n)?” Nox replied in disbelief, happily accepting your hug as you barreled into him.  
  
“You’ve gotten so old, and so big!”  
  
“I could say the same to you!” He laughed. “Oh this is fantastic! How did you get time off?”  
  
“The queen wanted to make sure I checked in on you.” You beamed at your young friend. You had already handed in the paperwork to Pithe’s governor, before rushing to the Bifrost. Heimdall had chuckled as you handed him the papers before waving you over to your friend. It had taken hardly any time, and as soon as you recognized Nox, you had rushed to his side.  
  
“I hope you can thank her for me on my behalf, I’ve missed you so much.”  
  
The two of you beamed at each other, just reveling in finally being reunited after so long apart. Finally Nox broke the silence, offering to show you the Bifrost bridge itself and the churning waters below.  
  
-  
  
You and Nox sat on the glimmering rainbow bridge, legs dangling as you stared into the swelling waves.  
  
“Isn’t it beautiful?” Nox mused quietly, staring into the water.  
  
You nodded, “Breathtaking… I can’t believe we’re actually here.”  
  
Nox sighed wistfully, “Never imagined this would actually come true. How have you been?”  
  
You shook your head, not able to fully wrap your mind around it still. “Life at the palace is magical, like nothing I ever dreamed of.”  
  
“I’m glad. Bifrost duty is fun, I see Heimdall from time to time, he’s practically my boss, it’s just crazy.” You nodded, then Nox asked, “And you’re Frigga’s personal servant and guard?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“How is she?”  
  
“She’s wonderful. The queen is as kind and just as everyone says.” You replied. Nox grinned, simply gazing at you in thought. Slowly you grew uncomfortable under his scrutiny, wondering why he seemed to stare so intently, “What?”  
  
“Nothing…” He started slowly. You glared at him, waiting for him to elaborate. “You just seem happy.” He finally spoke. “But different too, I haven’t seen you like this in ages, maybe ever.”  
  
“I feel happy, it’s such a wonderful place to be. I love it at the palace more than I ever did at the shop.”  
  
Nox squinted at you, slowly starting to frown in obvious concentration. “No, that’s not quite it either. Well, I mean, it’s true probably, I believe you. No, you look rather like…” Nox slowly trailed off, then suddenly gasped as he straightened up. “I know that look!”  
  
“What look?”  
  
“I’ve seen it so many times at the tavern, or even just the guards talking about their friends – someone has your eye!”  
  
Your eyes widened, mouth dropping open. “What? No!” You scoffed quickly, “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”  
  
Nox grinned knowingly, “Is there a guard there?”  
  
“Of course not!” You snapped.  
  
“No, you’re right. A normal guard wouldn’t do it. You would aim elsewhere. Most guards probably wouldn’t share your interests, you’re far too smart for the sort of nonsense us lesser folk get into.”  
  
You rolled your eyes, “Yes, you lesser folk. You would know.”  
  
“I would! You would want someone smart and sophisticated. More like,” Nox hesitated, trying to think of someone at the palace that might fit that description. “Someone on the court!” He announced at last, then looked at you for some sign of confirmation.  
  
Shaking your head, you rolled your eyes again, though you couldn’t stop the faint blush that painted your cheeks. ‘ _You’ve no idea._ ’, you thought to yourself.  
  
Nox’s triumphant look slowly faded as he studied you again. “No wait.” He hesitated. “A guy on the court, definitely, only place to find someone sophisticated enough for you, but no… is it Prince Loki?”  
  
Your mouth dropped open completely as you straightened up. “No! Of course not.” You shot him another angry look before returning your gaze to the waters below.  
  
“You fancy the prince.” Nox repeated softly, as if disbelieving to himself.  
  
“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” You growled irritably, finally looking up.  
  
“You don’t have to lie to me.” He muttered sheepishly, shrugging.  
  
You sighed heavily, rubbing your fingers absently along the trim of your tunic. Trying to change the subject, you asked, “How have you been?”  
  
“Look, I get it if you don’t want to talk about it, but if you do like the prince, please be careful. You do know what everyone says about him.” Nox spoke as if he was confiding a fear to you.  
  
Slowly you looked up, “Stories and lies, everyone has a reputation that they make or sometimes hide behind.” You thought of your time as an apothecary. No one in Pithe would have suspected you to leave and join the Einharjar, and yet you had.  
  
“I know. I just want you to be careful, whatever you choose to do.”  
  
“Thanks Nox.” You smiled weakly.  
  
After a moment, he managed his own small smile. “How’s Sif?”  
  
Grunting noncommittally, you sighed again, “We’ve tried talking some. We are often in the training yards at similar times. Prince Thor has spoken with me about her from time to time. He seems to value the bond we once shared.”  
  
“Huh, that’s interesting.”  
  
You shrugged, “I’ve no idea what to make of it.”  
  
Nox chuckled after a moment, once more gazing up at the sky. The sun was beginning its descent, lowering to the horizon but still bathing the land in its warm glow. “Well, what do you say for a midnight hunt, for old time’s sake? Heimdall gave me tomorrow off, so I can stay up as late as we’d like.”  
  
You grinned, leaning over to hug him. “I’d love that.”  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Since you had left the palace, Thor had finally been released from the healing chamber and allowed to roam free. He had grudgingly agreed to sit through a number of board games with Loki and Frigga. The three had played well into the evening, eager to push any and all troubling thoughts away; Frigga greatly encouraging it.  
  
So it was with a somewhat heavy heart that Loki returned to his room, his thoughts once more traveling to the simple apothecary from Pithe, turned Einharjar, you. He groaned, slamming his door shut and collapsing onto his expansive bed.  
  
The evening spent swimming with you felt so distant now, especially with his clumsiness once more around you only hours prior. He missed you, he accepted solemnly. There was nothing else to it, he simply missed your presence.  
  
With these last troubling thoughts, Loki drifted to an uneasy sleep.  
  
-  
  
In the morning, Loki woke up, eyes wildly scanning the room. He shot up to a sitting position, resting his head in his hands. After a moment of silence, save for his heavy breathing, he looked up and gazed around the room, trying to make sense of his dreams. They were feverish and focused entirely on one thing, one person: you.  
  
He sighed heavily before collapsing back into his bed and groaning. “This is impossible.” He moaned quietly. This longing, this desire, it was killing him. Stretching his arms out, splayed out on his back, he gazed at the ceiling. The sheets were still tangled around him from his mad dreams and movement was more than he could bear at the moment. Again he sighed, finally giving in and allowing himself to relieve some of his pent up frustration.  
  
With that matter settled, he let out a sigh of relief before finally untangling himself from the sheets and rolling out of bed. He stood up stiffly, mentally vowing to find a way to woo you.  
  
Loki hesitated as he made his way towards the bathroom, then groaned again. Pressing his clenched fists to his temples, he mentally accepted that you would be unimpressed.  
  
There was no way of just having you.  
  
As he sighed again, moving his hands away from his face, he realized that was fine. There was no other desire than to just be near you, in any way that was possible, he simply valued your company. With any luck, maybe you would return the feelings, but for now, he would be happy with only spending time with you.  
  
That would be another challenging matter, he noted, but far less insurmountable than his previous plan.  
  
With this matter settled, he traveled to his bathroom and cleaned up for the day ahead. He had a number of duties that he had to attend to as prince, but he had been neglecting them as of late and it was starting to catch up with him.  
  
-  
  
After dressing, Loki strolled down the palace hallways, making his way towards one of the council rooms. He allowed himself to be lost to his thoughts.  
  
“Brother!” Thor called out, startling Loki just before they collided.  
  
“Oh, hello Thor.” Loki forced a smile.  
  
Thor frowned, tilting his head to the side. “What troubles you brother?”  
  
Loki sighed, “Have you ever wanted something you couldn’t have?”  
  
Thor’s frown deepened as his brow furrowed, “I’m not sure of what you mean.”  
  
Of course not, Loki thought bitterly, the golden son wanted for nothing. Whereas Loki did nothing but want. He wanted to be normal, to be a warrior like Thor, to have his father’s approval, to be stronger, to be better, to be good enough; to not be so alone.  
“Never mind,” Loki muttered, quickly trailing off. “I didn’t sleep well.”  
  
Suddenly a smile appeared on Thor’s face, recognition of sorts crossing his eyes. “Has some maiden caught my brother’s eye?”  
  
“Of course not.” Loki snapped. His heart really… He pushed against Thor’s chest, shoving him to the side before pressing past him and stalking away. “I’m going to the library.” He growled, not looking back.  
  
Thor simply stayed where he was, uncertain of Loki’s strange reaction.


	18. Chapter 18

It was with a heavy heart that you parted ways with Nox at the end of your weekend. Some of the melancholy stayed with you as you returned to your quarters at the palace and sank into your bed, ready for some much needed sleep.  
  
-  
  
In the morning, you reported to Queen Frigga. She smiled knowingly, instantly sensing the bittersweet emotions that came from seeing someone you were so close with, only to have to part just as suddenly.   
  
“It may not be readily apparent,” the queen said as she stood opposite you, “but you have been quite missed while you were away. Myself included.” From that point on, she refused to say any more on the matter, briskly reminding you to attend your duties.  
  
With her helpful bit of insight, and the combination of being thrown back into the palace’s rigorous schedule, you were quickly returned to your regular mood and personality. It was by this point that you were given an errand that had you visiting the palace library.  
  
You rounded the corner, so focused on your task, that you didn’t notice the person approaching from the other direction.  
  
“(Y/n)?” Prince Loki asked, almost in disbelief, as though not expecting to see you.  
  
“Oh! My prince, hello.” You bowed low.  
  
Loki frowned, though his smile quickly returned as you straightened up. “It’s good to see you.” He said softly.  
  
You smiled weakly, heart fluttering softly. There was a twinge of guilt that gripped you as you recalled avoiding him so much over the last number of days. “And you.” You bowed your head.  
  
“I’ve missed you.” Loki mumbled softly, looking at the ground while scuffing his boot absently. He sighed and looked back up, “I’m sorry, that was too forward.”  
  
You managed a small laugh, “No, no, it’s fine.”  
  
The prince stepped closer to you and you were suddenly very aware of every aspect of his presence. “I’m not lying though, I’ve missed reading with you.”  
  
You slowly looked up, gazing into his warm green eyes; eyes which searched your face intently, as though looking for some sort of answers. “I’m a guard, your grace,” you whispered back.  
  
“I know, and that’s why I’m not asking anything of you, I just,” he hesitated, “I wish we could simply be friends.” Loki saw you hesitating to respond and then pressed on, “How’s Nox? The guard from Pithe with you.” He added, in case he had gotten the name wrong.  
  
You chuckled and smiled, “He’s good. How did you know where I was?”  
  
“I have my ways.” He winked at you.  
  
“You asked your mother?” You smirked.  
  
There was the faintest tinge of pink on Loki’s cheeks, “A prince must know these things.”  
  
You laughed, “Right, yes, of course.” Again, the two of you hesitated, standing there in silence. Finally you admitted, “I missed you too.”  
  
Loki’s face lit up, though he quickly tried to hide it. “Err, after your task here, would you care to join me at the lake?”  
  
“I suppose I have time afterwards, just to take my boots off, mind you.”  
  
Loki nodded quickly, “Of course. The water is so relaxing for sore feet after a long day.”  
  
“Alright, my prince, I look forward to it.” You turned to walk away.  
  
“We can meet here.” He called after you.  
  
You glanced back and smiled, “Sounds good.”  
  
-  
  
-  
  
After you and Loki met up again, later that day, the two of you wound your way down the vaguely familiar path from your first excursion to the lake. You remembered it well enough, but his confident company beside you made the route go faster. From time to time, one or both of you would break the comfortable silence, talking about mild occurrences that had happened while on duty or other similar frivolities, nothing serious.  
  
In a short time, the two of you had arrived at the edge of the water, crossed the distance on the docks and found seats. You slipped out of your heavily armoured shoes and dipped your feet into the water, sighing in relief. Loki mimicked your actions beside you, casting you a smile as he saw your pleased look.  
  
“This is so nice.” You murmured, gently kicking your feet under the water.  
  
Loki leaned back on his hands, staring up at the sky. “It is.” He agreed, “I love this place.”  
  
“Do the others spend much time with you here?”  
  
Loki shook his head, looking at you now. “No. I doubt most of the others know about it. For strategic purposes, I’m sure the right people know of its existence, but my brother and our companions never spend time here – at least not with me.”  
  
“Well, thank you again for sharing it.” As you spoke, Loki’s eyes locked on yours, and you couldn’t stop the unheeded blush. “Erm…” You quickly looked away, ducking your head slightly. After a moment, you risked another shy peek and saw that Loki had moved closer to you. He slid his hand over, ever so slightly, and it brushed against yours. The pair of you looked down, Loki silently wondering if you would pull away, you silently considering it.  
  
Ignoring all common sense, you leaned closer to him.  
  
Around you, all manner of nocturnal creatures quietly chattered along, oblivious of what was unfolding. The gentle wind blew softly through the trees, ruffling yours and Loki’s hair lightly. The water lapped against your feet and the air tasted sweet and full of the plant life around you.  
Then suddenly you were very aware of Loki’s warm breath brushing against your skin, his scent – something piney and perhaps a hint of cinnamon – flooding your mind, and the very real racing thundering of your pulse.  
  
And then his lips were touching yours, and you were sinking into their soft and hesitant touch. Seemingly of its own accord, your hand reached up and cupped his cheek, allowing you to deepen the kiss.  
  
All too soon, you were forced to part, gasping for breath as Loki continued to gaze at you in awe. Your eyes widened as the full realization of what had just happened struck you. But before you could analyze these thoughts, Loki interrupted.  
“Do you want to swim?” He asked, his voice still gruff.  
  
Your blush deepened, but the question allowed you to ignore… “I’m in my armor.” You couldn’t allow yourself to think of what just happened.  
  
“Didn’t stop us before.” Loki grinned mischievously.  
  
A small voice in your head pleaded for you not to, but you brushed it away. You were so tired after the long day, and the water was already so freeing on your feet. And it had been nice in the past. “Fine.” You replied ruefully, “Don’t peek.”  
  
“Promise.”  
  
You quickly stripped down, glancing over your shoulder from time to time to make sure Loki kept his word, and then slipped into the water.  
  
“Alright.” You called as you treaded water. Covering your eyes, you added, “I’m not looking.”  
  
Loki chuckled and you heard the sound of rustling fabric and armor, and something suspiciously like a muttered, “I wouldn’t mind.”  
  
After a few moments though, everything fell silent. You kept your eyes closed, hands covering them, though strained to hear around you. “Loki?” You called uncertainly, “Where are you? Can I look?”  
  
There was another moment of silence, then: “Here.” Loki finally answered, his voice intimately close. Suddenly you felt his hands ghosting over your skin, slowly moving your own hands from your eyes. Before you had time to respond, Loki had kissed you again, pressing his lips to your own like it was the most important thing in all the realms.  
  
And right now, it truly felt like it.  
  
You kissed Loki back, wrapping your hands around him, one hand gripping his hair tightly to deepen the kiss, the other sliding along his smooth shoulders.  
  
Loki slid his fingers along your scalp, lightly gripping your hair. His other hand massaged the base of your neck. Loki’s tongue darted out, sliding along your lip and you quickly gave him access. Your tongues entwined as your mouths moved in sync.  
  
When you pulled away, gasping for breath, Loki started trailing kisses down your throat, tongue grazing along your jaw, and nearly reaching the waterline.   
  
Your mouth fell open as you tilted your head back, sighing in pleasure. Loki’s hand that had been massaging your neck slowly trailed further down your spine, dipping below the water. All the while, Loki continued kissing and nibbling your throat, just threatening to leave marks but never quite hard enough to.  
  
Then Loki’s hand grazed around your back, sliding towards your front and gently cupping your breast. At the same time, he pulled himself closer to you, his warm body brushing against yours.  
At the combined touch, your eyes shot open and you pushed away: common sense finally taking hold.  
“I can’t, Loki, we can’t, my prince.” You whispered, horrified.  
  
Loki’s touch quickly withdrew, giving you space. He frowned, looking confused, heartbroken, and dejected. “What do you mean?” He suddenly looked terrified, “Did I hurt you? I didn’t mean to scare you or make you uncomfortable.”  
  
You quickly shook your head, “No, it’s not that at all.”  
  
“Then what?” He furrowed his brow.  
  
“It’s me, it’s you, it’s… It’s everything my lord.” Loki looked even more bewildered at your admission. “Us.” You gestured at the space between you, hand out of the water. “Your grace, you’re a prince, I’m a peasant guard from some country town. I can’t even address you in public without having to use titles. I can’t do this, to you, or to myself.” You felt your eyes watering with unshed tears.  
  
“Couldn’t we try somehow?” Loki whispered back, desperately searching your face for answers.  
  
“My lord, you’ll be married off to some princess, ensure political ties for generations to come. That’s what matters.”  
  
“Well what about you? What do you think will become of yourself, of your happiness?”  
  
“It matters not to you, you should forget about me. You will, I’d be just some court scandal fling at best, my prince.”  
  
Loki recoiled in disgust, “You think that of me? That I would toss you aside like that?”  
  
Your voice came out as a breath, a single tear finally rolling free. “I have to think that.” You could see tears shimmering in Loki’s eyes.  
  
He angrily shook his head, “No! Not you. I would never. (Y/n), you have to believe me when I say I lo-”  
  
You cut him off, not daring to let him say those words. “No. You don’t mean that. Not to me, not now, not ever. You can’t and you won’t. I will serve you and the rest of the house of Odin faithfully as every guard should, and I will accompany you as required, but I can do no more.” Each word tore at your heart, your resolve wavering with each tear shared between you and Loki.  
  
Loki whispered your name softly.  
  
You bowed your head stiffly, “If that will be all, my lord, I will take my leave now.” Loki stared at you numb and mute. “I request that his grace look away and afford me some modicum of privacy as I redress.”  
  
Loki nodded, still not able to answer. At long last, he slowly covered his eyes and turned away.  
As quickly as you could, you exited the water, dressed, and fled the lake.  
  
You didn’t dare look back, sprinting all the way to the bath in your quarters, desperate to wash away the lingering sensation of Loki’s touch. Everything about you yearned to be back at his side, but you forced the emotions away.  
  
In time, he would find another, and you would be quickly forgotten. You repeated this to yourself over and over until you fell asleep that night, desperate to ease your own heartbreak.


	19. Chapter 19

Loki watched your retreating form in silence. Slowly he sank beneath the water. There was some perverse amusement that he could feel, mentally noting the parallels of drowning in his sorrows and wanting to drown beneath the water.  
  
After a time, when he knew no more tears would fall, he resurfaced, gasping for air. He struggled over to the dock, pulling himself up and sprawling out on his back. Loki gazed up at the stars. The sky suddenly looked so empty and hopeless. What had previously been a thousand stars symbolizing a thousand worlds, infinite possibilities, now faded into dark nothingness as the moon began its descent.  
  
He grit his teeth bitterly, finally forcing himself to redress and return inside.  
  
-  
  
Arriving once more in his room, Loki curled up on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest and wanting to cry, but no tears came. He simply lay there, feeling numb.  
  
There was truth to your words, of course, which made the pain all the worse.  
  
He was reaching an age that marriage was a possibility, and since he was not heir to the throne, he wouldn’t have to worry about succeeding the king. But he had never seriously entertained the possibility of marrying a princess in another kingdom to create a political union; the concept was too farfetched to him.  
  
Though it was true of course, royalty rarely married for love. In many arranged marriages, the couple grew to love each other, but it rarely started that way. Palace guards often married one another, almost ensuring a second generation of soldiers. Some married into the court for various reasons, be it love or class gain.  
  
Had he tried to fool himself that anything could happen between the two of you?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Time passed at the palace. You carried out your orders methodically, keeping your emotions guarded constantly, and interacting with Prince Loki as little as possible.  
  
For his part, he seemed to avoid you as well. The prince only spoke to you when absolutely necessary, otherwise he threw himself obsessively into his studies, work, and training.  
  
Frigga stood on the sidelines, watching yours and Loki’s changed behaviors.  Even Thor noticed a new coldness from Loki. The only upside was Loki seemed to more stoically ignore any of Odin’s jabs at his inferiority. Except, Loki just seemed to be ignoring everyone.  
  
You were polite to Thor, though it seemed more forced. Your training in the yard had a new vigour to it as well, fighting off some unheeded pain.  
  
Frigga stood out of view, on the edge of the training yards, dismayed as she watched you and Loki work viciously opposite each other, bluntly oblivious to the other’s presence.  
  
The queen huffed in exasperation, turning away and leaving.  
  
“Odin,” she called as she entered the throne room.  
  
Odin looked away from the adviser who had just been speaking, dismissing them with a nod. “Yes, my wife?”  
  
“Something is wrong with our son.”  
  
Odin’s face darkened instantly and he stood up, “What’s happened? Is he injured, did Loki do it?”  
  
Frigga scowled, “I’m talking about Loki, our son.”  
  
Odin sat back down, relieved, then quickly growing annoyed at the intrusion. “He’s fine. It’s probably just his blood or something, you coddle the boy.”  
  
Frigga shook her head, anger growing. “Your neglect hurts him more than you know.”  
  
“We have Thor to think of!” Odin protested.  
  
“We do, but we can’t push Loki aside to do so.”  
  
“You know why we brought him here.” Odin grumbled.  
  
“Don’t you dare say that, ever. We love him, and chose to raise him. That is why you brought him here.”  
  
Odin frowned, but he could see a cold fury emanating from Frigga and didn’t object. “What can I do then, woman, if it means so much?”  
  
Frigga bit back her reply, remembering again the source of her worries. “I’m not sure.”  
  
Odin glanced down at the scroll his adviser had handed him. “There is an important trade mission that I need handled on Jotunheim. I was intending to send Thor and his companions as guards. My war council found a chieftain who is sympathetic to our peace cause. Establishing a trade with them might improve our ties.”  
  
Frigga nodded slowly, “Yes, I think that will do.” Suddenly another idea struck her and she smiled, “Thank you, my husband, I think that will be just what we need.”  
  
She thought of her personal guard, of you. Clearly Loki’s strange mood was connected to you in some way. Perhaps if the two of you were forced to spend time together, your fragile friendship could be restored. It’s not like things could get worse from this, right?  
  
-  
  
-  
  
“My queen?” You asked uncertainly, looking up from the summons paper.  
  
“You will be accompanying a small band to Jotunheim.”  
  
“What of you, my queen?”  
  
“You are to be stationed where best suited for my needs.” The queen replied, “you are versatile in your fighting and knowledgeable as an apothecary or healer should the need arise.”  
  
Finally you bowed, “Of course, my queen, I am happy to serve.”  
  
You returned to your room, slowly gathering your supplies for a dangerous trek through cold, mostly hostile land. You were going to Jotunheim. Nearly two months had passed since the midnight swim that had ended so horribly.  
  
Forcing the memories from your mind, you turned your attention to the upcoming expedition. You and the small band of soldiers, including the princes and their companions, would be guarding a caravan of gifts for one of the Jotun Chieftains. The chieftain, Bjorl, lived in an unusual part of Jotunheim. It was apparently in a somewhat wooded area, at least a decent number of trees, which was a stark contrast to the rest of its icy barren realm. Not that it was any warmer.  
  
However, the forest setting made it a home for any number of dangerous beasts and unaligned bandits.  
  
A caravan laden with gifts would be a prime target for attack, so your work would be cut out for you and the others.  
  
You sighed, finally finishing the last of your supplies. There wasn’t really that many, but being able to store them in a small pack to carry still took time.  
  
Casting one last look at your relatively comfortable bed, not wanting to think of the hard bedroll in days to come, you made your way to the stables and ultimately the gathered party.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
“We’re going to Jotuheim, brother!” Thor beamed at Loki as he spoke.  
  
Loki grunted noncommittally as he continued adjusting the pack saddle on his horse.  
  
Thor frowned and tried again, “It’s our first adventure in months, come now, surely you must be somewhat excited.”  
  
Loki sighed, looking up. “Questing is your passion, brother, not mine. But I will accompany you anywhere.”  
  
Thor squeezed Loki’s shoulder, “Thank you.”  
  
Loki bowed his head, returning to his horse.  
  
“Is this everyone?” Thor turned to ask the head Einherjar, noting the large caravan being pulled by a number of stocky horses. It clearly weighed a great deal.  
  
“Just a few more preparations, my lord, then we shall be ready to depart.”  
  
“Excellent.”  
  
-  
  
-  
  
You arrived, leading your saddled horse, just as Thor questioned the head Einherjar. Trying to remain undetected by Loki, you moved to the back of the procession, ready to stand watch from rear attacks.  
  
“Hello cousin.”  
  
You looked up at the sound of Sif’s voice. “Hello Sif.”  
  
“This seems unusual, given your duties for the queen.”  
  
You shrugged, “It’s not my place to question her orders.”  
  
Sif managed a smile, “Well it will be pleasant to have another woman along, and my cousin no less.”  
  
“Thank you Sif.” You forced a smile. You felt eyes upon you and were unable to stop yourself from looking over: Loki had spotted you.  
  
Sif followed your gaze as Loki slowly approached, “I’ll take my position towards the front, I’m on point with Thor and…” She trailed off, not saying who else but instinctively you knew. Not that there had been any prior doubt, anyways.  
  
Sif had vanished by the time Loki reached your side, his brow furrowed.  
“What are you doing here?” He couldn’t quite keep the accusing tone from his voice.  
  
“I am wherever her majesty requires.” You replied stiffly.  
  
Loki’s eyes darkened, “Mother said nothing to me.” He cut off shortly.  
  
“I’m an Einharjar of Asgard, and knowledgeable as an apothecary should the need arise.” You added, suddenly feeling the need to justify your presence.  
  
“Of course.” Then he added, “well, your presence is not unwelcome.”  
  
You interrupted him, starting at the same time, “Though, it was not my choice to be here.” You grit your teeth, falling silent.  
  
Prince Loki looked sad again, “Of course.” He appeared to want to say more, but decided better of it and simply left without another word.  
  
“Alright company! Move out!” Thor called from the front.  
  
And with those words, you were off across Asgard, through Pithe, across the Bifrost, and into the cold homeland of the frost giants: Jotunheim.


	20. Chapter 20

The sound of horses’ hooves clopping along the ground, the slow gentle creaking of the wagon laden with gifts and supplies, and the occasional murmured conversation among soldiers was the only break in the still silent air of the early morning.  
  
You rode in the far back, hunched over your horse in silence. It was early when the party left, not even the sun had risen. You still had not reached Pithe, not that there would be a celebration waiting you. This was no war party, after all.  
  
Another young guard rode beside you, absently, you searched for his name. Henrik, yes Henrik. Perhaps conversation with Henrik would ease the monotony of the trip to the Bifrost, or at least quell the unease that Loki’s presence stirred within you.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Loki slouched in his saddle, forcibly resisting the urge to glance back at you constantly. He didn’t like the idea of you going to Jotunheim, leaving the palace, and being so close to danger. Even if you were no longer speaking with him, and probably didn’t even see him as a friend, he still felt dangerously protective of you.  
  
Thor kept casting sideways glances at Loki, trying to figure out how to breach his brother’s quiet mood. “The guard from the border town is here.” Thor broke the silence finally. “She’s that apothecary that saved Volstagg’s life, yes?”  
  
Loki nodded, “It was her anti-venom, yes.”  
  
Thor glanced back at you, turning in his saddle. Loki scowled, and slumped deeper in his seat, wishing Thor wasn’t being so obvious.  
  
“You two used to spend more time together, didn’t you?” Thor pried again.  
  
Loki grit his teeth, “We did.”  
  
Thor’s brow furrowed and he frowned. “And you stopped because?” He prompted.  
  
Finally Loki snapped, “Let’s just play the silent game, hmm? Like we used to when we were little? You can start.” He kicked his horse, urging into a faster pace, “Let’s get this caravan moving!” He roared loud enough for everyone to hear. “We’re making horrible time.” Loki moved his horse over to the side and came to a stop, glaring everyone past him, encouraging them to speed up.  
  
You looked pointedly ahead as you rode past.  
  
Finally, Loki turned his horse back to a trot and returned to the front beside Thor. “There, this pace should have us in Pithe by early morning. We’ll be in Jotunheim by noon.”  
  
Thor stayed quiet, simply studying Loki for a moment.  Then he glanced back, noting Sif a meter or so behind him. “Lady Sif!” He called.  
  
Sif perked up, “Yes?”  
  
“Take point.”  
  
Sif raised an eyebrow but didn’t object.  
  
“What are you doing?” Loki hissed.  
  
“Getting to the bottom of this.” Thor turned his horse back, leaving Loki and Sif to lead. He stopped his horse, mimicking Loki’s prior encouragement to the company to continue past him, waiting for your arrival from the rear.  
  
-  
  
You noticed Thor unmoving on his horse, a couple dozen meters ahead of you. Frowning, you waited for your own horse to reach him. He quickly fell in stride beside you, never once looking away.  
  
“My prince,” You bowed your head in respect, “What do I owe the pleasure?”  
  
“My brother.” Thor replied.  
  
You frowned, and your eyes darkened, “Yes? What of the prince? Your grace.”  
  
Thor could see this was a dangerous topic to broach, so he changed tactics. “You are Lady Sif’s cousin?”  
  
You nodded, “I am.”  
  
The prince hesitated, “You used to be quite close.”  
  
“Used to be, my lord, but yes.”  
  
“Would you put in a good word for me with her?”  
  
Thor looked at you so earnestly that you couldn’t help laughing. You quickly hid it with a coughing fit though. “What do you mean, my lord?”  
  
“I fear she doesn’t care for me all that much.”  
  
“She is one of your closest companions, my lord, if I may be so bold as to note. I think she likes you plenty.”  
  
Thor sighed, flopping his hands by his side. “Well yes, there’s that. But not just that.” He sighed heavily again and trailed off.  
  
You couldn’t help snickering, the prince confiding in you over such normal woes. “I’m afraid we don’t speak as much as we used to, your grace, otherwise I’d be glad to help you.”  
  
Thor chuckled, and his laughter was warm. You couldn’t prevent your smile the cracked free. It had been so long, and the sensation was so foreign.  
  
“I think she misses your friendship also, if I may be so bold.” Thor repeated your phrase, pleased to see you smiling.  
  
You sighed, “Yes, well I fear that ship has sailed, your grace, I’m not sure she wishes to repair that any longer.”  
  
“You’d be surprised.” Thor winked.  
You raised your eyebrow in amusement.  
“And this expedition will be at least a fortnight long, perhaps you will find time to repair what has been broken.” Thor continued. “Stranger things have happened after all.”  
  
“That is true.”  
  
“And I can’t be blamed if the two of you have to share watch duties most nights.”  
  
You rolled your eyes. It was strange how easy Thor was to speak to, he had none of the intimidating factors that Loki had. Though it made you miss Loki’s presence all the more. The conversations that you had with Loki, even if he intimidated you from time to time, were so _interesting_ ; none of the other guards or denizens of the palace could capture your attention like the younger prince. And the emotions that stirred within you whenever Loki was around… You pushed the thoughts away.  
  
Then Thor was speaking again, “So what of you and,”  
  
You interrupted him and hastily offered “Nox? I haven’t seen my friend in a while now. I’m looking forward to when we’ll see him at the Bifrost.”  
  
“Err, no, I was going to ask about Loki.”  
  
You closed your eyes, “Oh, yes, your brother.” Reopening your eyes, you forced a smile, “Yes, what of him? My lord.”  
  
Thor hesitated, finally noticing your reluctance to talk about him. The two of you rode in uncomfortable silence for a few minutes, Thor looking for a way to word his query, you looking for a respectable way to make him leave.  
  
After finally seeming to accept that you did not wish to discuss Loki, Thor left you to your silent position in the rear.  
  
The elder prince returned to the front, relieving Sif of her lead, and resumed pace with Loki. Loki's angry glare followed Thor the entire way.  
  
Once Thor was beside Loki, the younger brother asked in a snarling whisper, "Why were you talking to (Y/n)-that guard," he quickly corrected, "the rear guard, why were you talking to her?"  
  
Thor raised an eyebrow, unsure of where Loki's vitriol was coming from. "That is lady Sif's cousin, the Einharjar from Pithe."  
  
Loki nodded stiffly, trying to mask his curiosity, but still seething. "Yes, what of it?"  
  
Thor shrugged, facing ahead, "they don't speak much, I think they should be given the chance to repair this."  
  
"Why not send Sif back to ask then?"  
  
Thor shrugged again, "I wished to speak to her myself. What of it, I may do as I please, just as you."  
  
Loki frowned, though inclined his head shortly, "of course."  
  
Suddenly jealousy welled up in Loki. What if you and Thor were close? Had he perhaps overlooked that somehow? That perhaps you had feelings for Thor, and all that jargon about nothing coming from royal families was simply to push Loki away. You wanted to be with Thor, and you were just making excuses for Loki. Loki shot an angry and suspicious look at his brother.  
  
Thor stared obliviously ahead, focused on the task at hand. Finally Loki resigned the fact that he was being silly. There was too much truth to your words. Even if you potentially liked Thor and not him, it would still end for the same reasons.  
He still silently tried to think of a way to make it work in his favor. There would be no allowing that golden oaf to win your heart. Loki sighed inwardly again, Thor wasn't a complete oaf, or any oaf really. It was sheer truth that he lacked the cunning Loki had, but Thor was by no means unintelligent. He could still resent his brother for having everything he wanted though.   
  
-  
  
-  
  
It was a short trip through Pithe, no tolling bells welcomed you, as this was no war party.  
A few curious villagers came out to greet the caravan and wish everyone well, but no gifts were given.    
  
Then once more you were away from Pithe and onto the Bifrost. The party slowly crossed the rainbow bridge, high above the crashing waters. Everyone dismounted once you reached the observatory; the horses were allowed an hour's rest, along with their riders who were sore from the long trek there.   
  
Heimdall spoke to the two princes and their companions up front while you lingered with the other guards near the door. "Name?" You turned around at the sound of Nox's voice.  
  
"Nox! Hey!" You beamed at your friend.  
  
He gripped you in a tight hug, "what are you doing here?" Nox asked as he pulled away.  
  
"A trade mission to Jotunheim with the princes." You nodded at the caravan of supplies. "Or rather, a peacemaking trip.”  
  
Nox frowned, "Jotunheim? That is where the frost giants are, the beasts that killed our families, destroyed our homes, not to mention all the others they've slaughtered and destroyed. Those monsters."   
  
You nodded silently, there wasn't much denying their crimes.  
  
"Bunch of wretched vermin, should put them down like the scum they are." One of the guards, who you recognized as Henrik from your caravan, cut in as he passed beside you and Nox speaking, "every last one of them." He nodded again knowingly.  
  
"Oi, Henrik, come here!" One of the other guards called Henrik over.  
  
"Monsters they all are, if we don't kill them all first, they'll kill us." Henrik added before leaving you and Nox.  
  
"He's right, you know." Nox muttered. "Also they're dangerous, do you have to go? Aren't you supposed to be the queen's personal guard?"   
  
You sighed, "I go where she wants me. She wants me on Jotunheim, so that's where I'll be."  
  
"Yes, but it's Jotunheim," Nox emphasized heavily, "the frost giants, they'll eat a person alive. Why are we even trying to make peace with them?"   
  
“Company!” Thor’s voice bellowed across the observatory. “Remount!”  
  
“Guess I’m going.” You offered Nox a smile, “Don’t worry,” you added as you mounted your horse, “I’ll be fine.”  
  
“Promise?”  
  
You reached down and squeezed Nox’s shoulder, “Promise.”  
  
“You won’t let any of those beasts touch you, right?”  
  
You rolled your eyes, “I’ll be fine Nox.”  
  
As you moved away from Nox, you saw Loki moving slowly back to his own horse by Thor. He seemed sadder than he had all day and you couldn’t be sure why. When everyone was mounted and in position to cross over, Loki looked back at you. For a brief moment, the two of you made eye contact and you were able to sense an infinite sadness in his eyes.  
  
It seemed different than the emotions he had showed when you began avoiding him, something deeper than that. You felt a pang of sympathy in your heart, wondering just what could cause that painful sorrow in his eyes.  
  
But then the portal was opening and you were rushing forward, across all the realms, flying through the air, only to stop just as suddenly. Instantly coldness swept over you, the biting chill of the air sinking into your cloak and armored clothing. You and the other guards let out involuntary shivers as another gust of wind cut through you.  
  
The Bifrost couldn't be opened in very many places on Jotunheim, the fragile still fire declared between Asgard and Jotunheim prevented it. So there would be several day's travel to reach the chieftain's tribe's lands.   
  
A thought you did not look eagerly towards.


	21. Chapter 21

You shivered for the countless time. At first you had considered trying to count each one, to see if it might help you ignore the cold somehow, but you’d quickly lost track.  
Henrik’s constant angry muttering beside you did nothing to improve your mood.  
  
At least the caravan would be settling down for the night in an hour or so.  
  
-  
  
You had finally reached Chieftain Bjorn’s forest lands. It would be another three days of travel through them before you actually reached his tribe’s settlement, but at least you would soon be mildly sheltered from the harsh winds over the otherwise barren lands.  
  
All told there were about twenty in the envoy. True to his word, Thor had you and Sif share first watch together.  
  
You and Sif leaned against opposite sides of a tree, eyes able to scan easily back to the camp, but fixed on the growing gloom around you. There was still movements and noise coming from camp as the others settled down. Luckily, being on watch saved you from having to cook or help forage for firewood. Though it meant you would have to wait much later for food to be brought over.  
  
Sif sighed, "Watch is so boring." The comment seemed to be directed at no one.  
  
You thought of Thor's conversation with you earlier. "Agreed, I've grown lazy with my bed at the palace."  
  
Sif chuckled, easing her backside and shifting to her haunches. "You'd think I'd be better prepared for roughing it." Sif trailed off.  
  
Of course she was technically used to this sort of thing. The thought sent a pang of envy through you. It was eased only slightly by the knowledge that many nights were as uncomfortable as this for her.   
  
"Cousin, (Y/n), truly, I'm sorry, if I could have done things differently." Sif leaned her head against the tree, glad that you couldn't see her. "So many nights, even now, I lay awake hating myself for how things worked out."  
  
You mirrored her actions on the other side of the tree. "I know." Your throat tightened and your voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry it's still... like it is."  
  
"No, I get it, just," she let out a breathy laugh, "were that the Bifrost could move us through time instead of realms..."  
  
"How different things would be." You muttered, finishing her sentiment.  
  
"Hopefully you'll get your fill of adventuring with this, it's not all it's treated as, especially in this miserable frost heap."  
  
You sighed again, wrapping your cloak tighter around yourself. "I'm told that if you think of warm things while in such cold, you can distract yourself from it and maybe, I dunno, trick yourself into believing you're warm.”  
  
Sif hummed thoughtfully, "Like a game? Very well. Muspelheim."  
  
You scowled, "No fair, I was going to say that. Alright. How about summer?"  
  
Sif smiled, "Fur blankets and cloaks."  
  
"Fireplaces, with a good book."  
  
Sif laughed, "Always your books." She hesitated a moment then leaned sideways around the trees, "How about lovers?"  
  
Your mouth dropped open, "Sif!"  
  
As you spoke, the crunch of boots on snow came from behind.  
"Soup?" Prince Thor asked cheerily, holding up two steaming bowls.  
  
"That was my next one." Sif added, winking at you as she took the bowl from Thor.  
  
You shook your head weakly, glad it was the older prince who had arrived at this moment and not Loki. "Thank you, your grace." You murmured, accepting the bowl gratefully with a bow of your head.  
  
"Of course, Volstagg's specialty. What were our sentries giggling about just now?" He looked curiously between the two of you.  
  
"Oh you know, just womanly things." Sif replied.  
  
"Such as?" Thor raised his eyebrow.  
  
You rolled your eyes, "It was a game, my lord, for keeping warm and staving off boredom from such seeming monotony."  
  
"Of course, very important that you stay ever vigilant." Even though he spoke jovially, you could see him cast a wary gaze into the dark shadows.  
  
"Absolutely Thor." Sif also turned her head away from camp and looked out into the night.  
  
"How does it work?" Thor spoke to you.  
  
You shrugged, mindful of being respectful, yet knowing this was a more casual setting. "You list off things that remind you of warmth, or happy times. Distract yourself from the misery, my prince."  
  
Prince Thor nodded, "I like that. And it keeps the two of you awake, and possibly warm."  
  
"That's the goal." You shrugged. Underneath your cloak, you rubbed your hands together, trying to keep life in them.  
  
"Well, stay alert, my friends. Someone will be here to relieve you soon enough. But for now, I need sleep as well."  
  
"'Night Thor." Sif replied. You waved at him as he left, the two of you growing silent once more.  
  
"It's nice that he makes the rounds like that for his people." You muttered thoughtfully.  
  
"It is indeed. Loki would also, but he moves too quietly, it usually startles the watch and puts them too on edge." Sif paused a moment, "also many don't fully trust him, I'm sure villages run rampant with stories of his seidr."  
  
"The dark prince." You murmured.  
  
"Utter nonsense. He just likes his tricks and mischief." She paused again, "though he is a master of spells and illusions, Thor doesn't let his brother tag along for nothing."  
  
You thought of his obvious lethality with daggers and his sword. Combine that with deadly spell work, and you'd have a terrifying enemy. Turn that into a silent ally creeping up on you in the middle of the night, while holding a mysterious reputation, it makes sense that soldiers were uneasy around him.  
  
But then your thoughts strayed to the times you'd known him: curled against each other, reading late into the night, laughing at inside jokes, swimming in that lake. His hands gently tracing your skin as his mouth moved with yours.  
  
You pushed the thoughts away, swallowing hard. It was fortunate that it was so dark now, you knew your blush would be quite visible in regular light.  
  
On the plus side, you didn't feel nearly as cold anymore.  
  
You wanted to close your eyes and groan, these emotions were rising at the worst possible time.  Instead, you forced yourself to continue scanning the darkness in silence, ever mindful of the lives you were watching over.  
  
-  
  
Before too long, and with no occurrences, you and Sif were relieved of your watch and allowed to find sleep.  
  
As you returned to your small tent, you glanced around the campsite. The embers had been covered, easing their return to life in the morning. You passed beside Prince Loki's tent, scurrying into your own.  
  
Before you could settle down, an unbidden thought crossed your mind: fantasizing about crawling in beside Loki, if only to warm up. Not that your body only wanted warmth right now. Exasperated, you wrapped your blankets more tightly around yourself, hoping to stop the cold from seeping further out of the ground and stealing any mild relief the tented walls offered from the wind.   
  
-  
  
The next day began the same way the others had: waking up, eating a hastily made meal, and beginning the long journey through Jotunheim. The only difference now was the presence of trees and the occasional cry of eerie forest life.  
  
“I don’t like this.” Henrik muttered mildly beside you.  
  
You nodded, “Agreed. No creature in Asgard sounds anything like that.”  
  
The pair of you shivered involuntarily, for once, not at the cold. Quiet muttering ran the length of the convoy, everyone discussing in hushed voices the unease being in this forest brought.  
  
With each break throughout the day, the sense of unease and foreboding grew among the soldiers. At the noon meal, you watched the princes and the head Einharjar standing off to the side, quietly conversing.  
  
-  
  
“There’s movement amongst the trees.” Loki muttered.  
  
Thor nodded, crossing his arms. “I think we’re being followed as well, it’s hard to tell over the sound of our own people, but the signs are clear.”  
  
“I don’t like it.” The head Einharjar, whose name was Alfr, said.  
  
“No one likes it.” Loki replied with a growl.  
  
“What can we do?” Alfr tried again.  
  
Thor sighed, “There’s nothing we can do about the noises. We do our duty, we get this caravan to Chieftain Bjorn and then we get out of these lands as quickly as we can.”  
  
Alfr bowed his head respectfully, accepting his dismissal and moving to rejoin the others.  
  
“Do you think it’s bandits following us?” Loki asked Thor when Alfr was out of earshot.  
  
Thor crossed his arms, trying to rub warmth in them in the cold, “It seems likely.”  
Loki sighed and glanced away without saying a word. He still showed no signs of being the least bit affected by the cold.  
“You think it’s not?”  
  
“Would their king send more skilled warriors after an envoy from Asgard?”  
  
“Laufey is content with Asgard’s and Jotunheim’s current peace.”  
  
“Is he?” Loki raised an eyebrow, “Is father? Because if we’re looking to make new Jotun allies, doesn’t that imply that we want something we don’t have? Even if our intents actually are peaceful, would all the Jotuns see it that way?”  
  
Thor’s eyes darkened and the furrow in his brow deepened, “I don’t know.”  
  
“I just fear that we may end up defending ourselves against more than the wildlife and simple bandits.”  
  
Thor hesitated, “Brother, I don’t know how to word my question.”  
  
Loki’s eyes flashed, instantly feeling defensive. He always knew when Thor was about to tread gracelessly on a delicate subject, “Word what?”  
  
“Please, calm your anger, I just need to ask.”  
  
“Speaking like this isn’t easing anything, brother.” Loki spat the last word.  
  
Thor sighed heavily, closing his eyes, “Do you think they know who leads this convoy? That it might somehow jeopardize this mission?”  
  
There was a loud crack and everyone at the camp looked over as Thor stumbled back from Loki, wincing and holding his hand to his mouth.  
  
“Don’t you ever! Ever! Suggest!” Loki snarled, his voice cutting through the hushed silence. Finally he fell silent, breathing heavily and looking around wildly at the gathered soldiers. At last he seemed to register that everyone was staring at him.  
  
“Brother, I meant nothing by it!” Thor stammered, trying to speak around his badly bruised jaw.  
  
“Meant nothing?” Loki’s laugh was a short bark, “the intent was still taken.”  
  
“No Loki, I’m sorry, not like that, I just-”  
  
Loki gritted his teeth and shook his head, exhaling sharply. Finally he snapped, “Just shut up, you’re making a scene. I’m going to go scout ahead. Or something.” The young prince turned and stalked off, leaving everyone to wonder what just happened.  
  
“Set up camp.” Sif’s order rang through the company, forcing everyone to life.  
  
Thor moved away from the others and sat down, leaning against a tree. He stared out into the forest, looking in the direction Loki had vanished.  
  
“My prince, is everything alright?” You asked Thor, approaching him as carefully as you could. Sif had appeared by your side as well, silently wondering the same.  
  
Thor looked between the two of you and grimaced, “Yes, all is fine.”  
  
“That’s a nasty bruise on your jaw.” Sif muttered.  
  
“I have some ointment for it, if you’d like, your grace.” You offered as you reached for your bag.  
  
“Thank you (Y/n).” Thor sighed then looked back out into the trees. It was quickly growing dark. Jotunheim’s daylight was already weak to begin with, the added branches blocking what little there was of it, made visibility a major challenge.  
  
“I’ll go check on the camp’s progress.” Sif muttered, leaving you and Thor alone.  
  
You worked in silence, carefully applying the cream. “What happened?” You finally asked, brushing the residue off on your pants.  
  
“I asked something I shouldn’t have of Loki. I worded it wrong and…” Thor trailed off, clearly having difficulties explaining.  
  
“Apologies, my lord, it’s not my place to pry.”  
  
Thor quickly shook his head, “No, you wouldn’t have known.” He sighed again, “It’s just my brother… he can be this way.”  
  
You smiled weakly, “His anger is known throughout the land.”  
  
Thor sighed yet again, “Much of it is actually not without reason. Well perhaps he reacts more fiercely, but he is so frequently provoked.”  
  
You pursed your lips but stayed silent. Being around Frigga as much as you had, allowed you to see Odin’s interactions with Loki up close. As well other members of the palace who should treat the crowned prince with respect, yet often failed to because they knew Odin held less stock in Loki’s orders. Much of that seething rage that bubbled so near the surface made sense these days.  
  
A weak smile touched Thor’s lips. “I see you’ve noticed.” He hesitated again, “my brother thinks highly of you.”  
  
You raised your eyebrows, “Does he?”  
  
“He seems to, I think.” Thor sighed again, shaking his head this time. “Help prepare the camp, I’ll take first watch while we wait for his return.”  
  
It wasn’t for another two watch switches that Loki returned, silently ghosting into the camp. He nodded his greeting at Thor, grabbed some of the now cold bread and disappeared into his tent.  
  
You had lain awake, unable to sleep, a nagging worry that he might be in danger gripping you. When he at last returned, you drifted off instantly.  
  
-   
  
-  
  
The next morning, no one mentioned Loki’s absence from the night before. The only allusion to his leaving was Loki telling the Warriors Three loud enough for everyone to hear, that there were no clear signs of any large bands following them.  
  
“Alright then!” Thor beamed at Loki. Loki coldly ignored him. The smile faltered but Thor turned to address the rest of the company instead, “We must still be ever wary, but this is good news. Perhaps we will make it to Chieftain Bjorn without incident.”  
  
Weak calls of happiness filled the air at this announcement.  
  
Loki simply nodded shortly and moved over to his horse, preparing it for the day ahead.  
  
“Loki, err, my prince.” You quickly corrected yourself, appearing beside him.  
  
Loki’s eyes seemed to light up, if only briefly, before his prior melancholy air once more returned, “Hello (Y/n).” He murmured softly, inclining his head in greeting.  
  
Knowing that it was improper, but too relieved to care, you wrapped your arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I’m glad you’re alright.”  
  
Loki stiffened, lightly patting your back, “Yes, thank you guard.”  
  
You quickly pulled away, his words stinging. “Of course, apologies my lord.” You quickly bowed low, mentally kicking yourself for behaving so foolishly.  
  
 _’Don’t let those beasts touch you.’_ The words rang in Loki’s ears as he looked at you impassively. “You should return to your position on the line, we’ll be leaving soon.”  
  
Sif saw you walk past her, your head bowed, and gave you a questioning look.  You ignored her, not sure how to word what you felt anyways, and quickly returned to your place beside Henrik.  
  
Henrik seemed to notice your quietness, “Just think (Y/n), another day closer to being off this miserable ice ball. Soon, we’ll be back home and warm in our own beds.”  
  
You forced a smile, “Yes, that sounds nice.”  
  
“Company, move out!”


	22. Chapter 22

Around noon, the convoy arrived at a break in the trees. The clearing opened into a great split in the ground, as though the whole area had been cleaved with a massive battleaxe. Only a solitary bridge, about two horses wide, dared cross the gap.  
  
Thor and Loki walked over to the ledge and knelt down, peering into the depths below. About fifteen meters below, icy rapids cut through the chasm, racing and frothing in both directions as far as the eye could see.  
  
Everyone had dismounted at this point and gathered to watch warily.  
  
Finally the brothers returned.  
  
“If anyone were to ambush us, now would be the place to do it.” You muttered quietly to Sif.  
  
“The bridge is wide enough for two people to cross at a time, but we’re not sure how strong it is.” Thor began speaking carefully. “We’ll move in the same order we’ve been traveling so as not to leave the caravan unguarded for too long a period.”  
  
“Thor and I, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three, then the caravan, then the front guard, and finally the rear guard.” Loki finished for Thor. For a brief moment, while he spoke, Loki made eye contact with you. He seemed to have come to the same realization of ambush setting as you had. “Go on foot, and lead your horse.”  Loki ordered.  
  
Then he and Thor began the crossing, boots struggling to find traction on the icy bridge.  
  
"Sif and Fandral!" Thor called once he and Loki had arrived at the other side. Loki backed away, looking around warily. This was the most defenseless the party had been at any one point along this excursion. Then Sif and Fandral were across. "Volstagg, Hogunn, you next."  
  
Loki bit his lip, watching them warily, desperate to have you cross next, but he knew better than to affect the order now.  
  
"Forward guard..." Thor's voice softened as his uncertainty and nerves grew.  
  
There were eight guards in front of the caravan, the last six after. You were part of the six. Two guards leading the caravan, two guards controlled the horses pulling it, and four walked on either side. The last six of you brought up the rear. After the first four guards crossed, things seemed promising. The next two, Loki and Thor grew hopeful.  
  
Finally, as the caravan began its own crossing, Thor smiled. "Well I guess (Y/n) was wrong." Sif muttered to Thor.  
Thor gave her a confused look.  
  
"Get down!" Alfr cried out suddenly from just at the edge of the bridge; he had been preparing to receive the horses.  
  
You spun around on your side of the chasm and gasped as a volley of arrows flew down at you. You barely had time to raise your shield and duck down, only a few arrows grazing your armour.  
  
"No!" Cries from the other side of the bridge filled the air. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see arrows raining down on the group that had crossed. The warriors three rushed to move the caravan off the bridge, so it wouldn't be overturned by the frightened horses. The princes and the guards who crossed began striking down the enemies on that side.  
  
At the same time, you and the other five remaining Einharjar worked to defend the rear. You were being attacked by a lesser number, it was the only way they had been able to evade Loki's detection. Beside you, Henrik let out a startled gasp that quickly choked off, before collapsing to the ground and falling silent. You didn't have much time to register before the attackers were upon you. You dipped and weaved among your attackers, using your agility to your advantage, but there were so many. Small bursts of magic struck the ground around you, causing miniature explosions.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
From the other side of the ravine, Loki watched helplessly as your fellow guards were slain around you.  
  
"Brother!" Thor yelled, pulling Loki's focus back to his own group. "Protect the caravan!"  
  
The attackers on Loki's side were more out matched by the warriors three and the two princes, falling faster. Seeing that Thor finally had things under control, Loki looked back to where you fought, now completely alone.  
  
"(Y/n)!" Loki screamed across the bridge, "cross over! We'll cover you!"  
  
You jumped back several feet, boots skittering dangerously on the ice as you struggled to regain traction. Finally looking away from your attackers, you realized you were completely alone on your side. Loki's words finally crossed over the bridge and you turned and ran. Midway across the ice bridge, a burst of magic exploded in front of you, causing you to stumble. You watched in horror as the bridge began to fracture and crumble. There was no time to slow down and choose a more meditated approach. It was risk falling or certainly be cut down.  
  
Loki ran to the other side of the bridge, ready to reach forward and pull you the rest of the way. You cried out as an arrow struck your leg, causing you to stumble; the prince’s eyes widened in shock.   
  
Without thinking, he ran forward.  
  
Another burst of magic hit the ground between you and the bridge shattered, giving away completely. You flailed your hands uselessly searching for something.  
  
 _'Don't let the monsters touch you'_ echoed once more through Loki's mind, but he didn't care, he couldn't care. "I've got you!" He gasped, his hand clasping yours.  
  
For a moment you felt relief.  
  
And then you were falling.  
  
You and Loki rushed towards the water impossibly fast, the sharp rocks rising upwards. Plunging into the icy depths, you screamed as one of the sharp rocks cut into your legs. Still gravity pulled you down, the weight of your armour overwhelming you. Even the rushing rapids couldn't keep you afloat. You tumbled under the water, unsure of which way was up. Fruitlessly, you fought to keep your eyes open and mouth shut, but your lungs ached for oxygen. After that first scream, water had already flooded your mouth and nose and you couldn't think. Still you sank further downward. A dull sting of pain against your head and then all was blank.  
  
-  
  
Loki struggled to the surface of the water, miraculously avoiding all the sharp rocks. He gasped as he broke the surface, quickly being swept downstream. He knew the water was cold and it barely registered with him, but it would kill a regular Asgard in minutes. Some deep instinct reminded him that you were nearby, that he could let nothing happen to you. Breathing in as much air as he could, he sunk beneath the waves and scanned the water, looking around for you.  
  
Loki watched in horror as your head collided against a rock and your struggling ceased. With every ounce of strength in his body, he swam towards you, wrapping his arm tightly around your waist and kicking back to the surface. The two of you barely broke free, Loki struggling to aim your head above water, along with his own, as the two of you were buffeted through the water.  
  
For a brief second, the rapids stilled and Loki breathed out a sigh of relief. The water turned a sharp corner and that relief instantly vanished. At the end of the water was bright blue sky. Barely visible were the treetops below. Loki watched in horror, unable to stop, as the two of you reached the edge of the river and tumbled over the falls and down to even more water below.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Peaceful silence.  
  
Loki's eyes slowly drifting open as he tried to remember... Well anything.  
  
He blinked for a moment, wondering why everything was dark and murky and just generally hard to see. Some of his hair floated in front of his face and his movements were sluggish. The prince made to breathe in, as always, and stopped, finally realizing he was under water. Once more he struggled to find the surface, the panic of drowning gripping his thoughts.  
Breaking the surface of the water, Loki gasped out, breathing in gulps of sweet oxygen and feeling like he'd never have enough.  
  
Another thought returned to him. He had to protect someone... his brother? The other warriors?  
  
Floating face down, stuck along some rocks, Loki could make out a crumpled figure; more a ball of wet clothing than anything. "(Y/n)!" Loki's voice cracked with exhaustion and throat burning from water.  
  
He swam over to you, quickly flipping you over and dragging you to land. It seemed the two of you had landed in a sort of lake at the bottom of the waterfall. Loki stumbled into the shallows, dragging you out and placing you on your back, turning your head to the side. He knelt close, listening for signs of breathing but found none.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
-  
  
You didn't know where you were. It was neither warm nor cold. Perhaps more dark than light, but mostly it was just nothing. Kind of an in between feeling. Then slowly a pressure began to build in your chest, a steady pulsing beat that actually hurt.  
  
-  
  
The world came rushing back to you as you rolled over, heaving up water. What felt like gallons rushed out of your mouth. When no more water came out, you rolled back into your back and breathed in, breath upon breath, never having enough.  
It was as though you had never breathed in your life, you were so starved for oxygen.   
  
"(Y/n)." Loki croaked at you.  
  
"Loki." You tried to whisper back, but your throat was still raw. You couldn't feel any of your fingers or toes and you were soaked to the bone. Shivers started to wrack your body.  
  
"We need to get you warmed." Loki struggled to his feet, offering you his hand. It took your body several seconds to cooperate, then sluggishly begin to move and finally you were able to sit up. Loki pulled you to your feet, once more with his surprising strength. He lifted your arm over his shoulder and started guiding you nearer the falls, over to the sheer cliffs you had come from over.   
"Where are we going?" You gasped out, teeth chattering violently.  
  
"There's bound to be some sort of cave along these walls. We need to get you warmed."  
  
You let your eyes shut and nodded weakly. "Right." Your words came out slur.  
  
"Stay awake." Loki growled, shaking you.  
  
With Loki's helped, you hobbled and limped along, gasping painfully with each intake of breath. Loki eyed you with worry the whole way. He had offered to carry you, but you declined, citing that he was already laden with a pack.   
  
One of the horses had perished in the fight and ensuing water, Loki had managed to scavenge its master's pack. Loki could tell it was a mixture of immense independence and foolhardy pride that kept you walking right now. He sighed inwardly, never quite used to dealing with others who were that way. Not that he was any different, no one in present company could dare mention that.  
  
"Up there." Loki murmured. Heavy snow had started to fall as the two of you trudged along. You squinted your eyes to the wind but couldn't see what he was talking about. Finally you sighed inwardly again, opting to just trust him to know where to go and focus on moving.  
  
Left foot, right foot.  
  
Left foot, right foot.  
  
Left... you winced, hissing in pain.  
  
"We're almost there, darling." Loki murmured, squeezing your shoulder.  
  
"What?" You gasped, looking up. Whether a gasp of pain or confusion, you couldn't be sure.  
  
"There." Loki nodded at a darker section of the rocks. Finally you grunted, still not seeing it but quickly running out of energy to respond. Loki glanced back at the droplets of blood following you through the snow, luckily the fresh snowfall would soon cover them from view. Mercifully, you arrived at the cave entrance, barely catching yourself from falling. Loki dropped the supplies and helped you to the farthest wall from the doorway. You were able to sit down your mind cleared some.  
  
Leaning against the cave wall, you gripped your leg tightly, trying to staunch the flow of blood. Your breath came in sharp gasps as you struggled against the overwhelming pain.  
  
Loki stood before you, nervously picking at his nails as he looked down at you. After a while, he broke the silence, "Let me see it."  
  
"I'll be fine." You choked out, pressing harder on your upper thigh.  
  
Loki pursed his lips, irritation adding to his worry. "Where'd you get struck?"  
  
"It was just a light graze." You muttered, desperately avoiding eye contact.  
  
Loki knelt down, trying to see where your hands were pressed. "It might be near the femoral artery, if that's hit, you'll bleed out in no time." Nausea welled in his stomach as he thought of the consequences of that.  
  
"My prince-"  
  
"Enough with the titles." Loki barked, cutting you off.  
  
You sighed and closed your eyes, "Fine, Loki. It's... it's not appropriate."  
  
Loki stared at you in stunned silence, finally laughing weakly, "appropriate? You're possibly bleeding to death and you're worried about what might be appropriate?" You looked up at him finally and nodded. You knew your face was pale from blood loss. "Modesty be damned, let me see it. I have some healing magic, and if nothing else, I can properly wrap it."  
  
"Alright..." You whispered. You tried to keep one hand still pressed to your leg as the other fumbled for the buttons of your trousers. Loki moved closer and pressed his own hands over the wound, allowing you to move better. Both hands now free, you turned your attention to your trousers. Your hands were slick with blood, as well as weak from blood loss, so your movements were clumsy and slow.  
  
Loki cleared his throat, "I... I might be able to help."  
  
You looked up sharply, face burning. "My prince?"  
  
Loki scowled and moved one hand away to wave over you. You gasped in surprise as the cold air quickly nipped at your suddenly bare skin. Loki started murmuring softly until you felt warm and an overwhelming sense of sleepiness. Slowly you tilted your head back and your eyes drooped shut.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
What felt like seconds later, you opened your eyes back up and found that you were lying on your back. Your leg was now wrapped in light bandages, though nothing as nice as the healers at the palace managed.  
  
Loki sat against the far wall of the cave, watching you intently. A small crackling fire sat between the two of you. Loki smiled, perking up when he realized you were awake. "Oh good." He murmured softly. Slowly, he crossed around the cave and knelt down beside you. "How are you?"  
  
You grimaced and looked back down at the cloak that covered your legs, offering you some sense of decency. "I've been better, but I've also been much worse." You looked up at him ruefully, "thanks."  
  
Loki smiled at you. "I'm glad I could help."  
  
You closed your eyes and breathed out heavily. After a moment you cracked one eye open and said, "Loki?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you use that spell often?" You felt a faint sense of amusement at seeing his embarrassment.  
  
Loki coughed and quickly looked away. "When one wears as much armour as I do, it's a nice ability to have at one's disposal."  
  
You chuckled lightly, "yes, of course."  
  
He glanced back down at you and saw that you were smiling good-naturedly. "You scared the devil out of me, you know that, right?"  
  
Groaning, you tried to sit up, only for him to gently push you back down. "Yes, well, I shouldn't really be surprised that this sort of thing happened."  
  
Loki sighed, "I know."  
  
You finally stopped struggling and simply opted to lay still. It was preferable to shifting on your injury. Loki glanced towards the cave entrance where he had hung a blanket, affording more shelter from the outside wind. "It's getting late." He finally muttered after gazing outside in silence for a time. "You should get some sleep."  
  
"You should too." You replied.  
  
"Someone needs to stand watch and you're too weak to stand, you need to rest."  
  
You scowled but knew it was true, and that there was no sense arguing with the stubborn prince. Sighing heavily, you shifted forward so you were as close to the fire as you could bear, and waited for sleep to overtake you.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
It wasn't long before you had fallen asleep, Loki's watchful gazing straying over to you from time to time. He crouched down in the entrance of the cave, casting an illusion spell so it appeared to be like any other wall of the rock side. He peered past the hanging blanket, it was the cover to his tent and a more than a little convenient that he could summon it at will. Cold wind still crept past it, easily lowering the temperature of the cave.  
  
It was only marginally warmer inside than out, but that would quickly change as the sun disappeared. Also the wind outside would freeze a person to death in mere minutes.  
  
For the first time in his life, Loki was thankful for his true heritage. He was uncold, and simply aware of the weather, not affected in the least. He allowed a weak smile, Frigga would be pleased that he had found a positive in such a horrible situation.  
  
Horrible situation.  
  
Loki glanced across the cave where you lay sleeping. He frowned as he noticed how shallow your breaths were, and how little you seemed to move. The prince walked over to you and knelt down, touching your shoulder. You were chilly to the touch, far colder than his disguised form ever was. Loki's eyes roved over your pale face and lips, noting they were exposed to the cold air.  
  
Hesitantly, he shook your shoulder but you didn't stir. Loki's heart skipped a beat, leaping to his throat. He shook you harder. After a couple seconds you moaned weakly and attempted to pull away.  
Loki whispered your name but you didn't respond. Fear's cold fingers gripped him like claws. "(Y/n)!" Loki hissed frantically. Your eyes fluttered briefly and you started to move lethargically, but only to try and push him away.  
  
Mustering all of his seidr, Loki forced the fire beside you to grow. Then his thoughts returned to his knowledge of hypothermia and he stopped. Bodies didn't like to be warmed so drastically, it simply burned the skin and added future problems. The most surefire way to ease hypothermia was skin on skin contact, warmed beneath stacks of blankets. Loki quickly stripped off his shirt, and turned his focus to warming himself to a regular temperature. It was surprisingly easy, given the fact that he didn't have any sensation of cold to fight against like most seidr wielders.  
  
Muttering apologies under his breath, Loki removed your shirt as well, then crawled underneath the blankets with you. He held you against himself, your back to his chest, and wrapped his arms around you, holding the blankets tightly. He summoned all the warm materials he could think of, blankets, cloaks, tent coverings, everything, and then simply lay there, waiting and hoping for a response.  
  
He lifted your hands, breathing on them and rubbing them between his own, trying to restore feeling to them. Trying to respect the last of your privacy, Loki kept you covered with a thinner blanket while trying to rub warmth back into your arms and legs.  
  
As he worked, you slowly became more responsive, eyes opening and no longer struggling against the warmth he provided. At long last, you seemed to happily curl into his chest, tucking your legs against yourself and falling into a deeper sleep.  
  
Your breaths were deep, slow, and even. The blood flow had returned properly within your skin and you no longer felt so cold to the touch. Loki watched with a weak, though satisfied smile, as you buried your cold nose against his chest, snuggling tight against him, a smile cracking your lips as you slept obliviously on.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
You woke up, curled against something quite warm. It smelled nice and you felt so comfortable and content, you never wanted to move. Slowly the events of the day prior returned to your mind and you forced your eyes open.  
  
You were staring at a still burning fire, clearly kept alive by means other than the charred logs beneath it. Even more slowly, you became aware of what you were actually leaning against. Your eyes widened as you realized you were held tightly against a sleeping Loki. The pair of you were covered by a pile of blankets. Loki's arms gripped you tightly against his chest, completely preventing you from moving. It was at this point that you made another discovery. Loki wasn't wearing a shirt. And neither, apparently, were you. Your eyes widened even further and your face burned bright red.  
  
"My-my Prince-Loki?" You stammered, trying to decide the right address for him while also being incredibly embarrassed and wishing he would let go of you so you could pull away.  
  
Loki's eyes finally opened and for a moment, he smiled. Then he seemed to remember the situation and it faded, "(Y/n), I'm sorry, truly, and I wouldn't have err," he hesitated searching for the words. You were dismayed that he didn't move. Though not too dismayed, some small part of you noted smugly. "I wouldn't have positioned you like this if it hadn't been absolutely necessary. I tried to wake you up earlier in the night but you wouldn't respond and I realized you were freezing." You bit your lip, staring up at him, trying to think of a response. "Please don't hate me, but it was the only way to save your life. You were going to freeze to death."  
  
You felt your emotions softening, realizing the extent he had gone to help you. "I... thanks Loki."  
  
"You used my name." He smiled at you, heart swelling.  
  
You sighed, "Yea, it seems appropriate, given our current situation." You felt your cheeks burn again in a blush.  
  
Loki's own face flushed bright red too. "Apologies, truly. I would have asked your permission, but you weren't responding, and were in no position to think clearly."  
  
You sighed, "Yea, that's fair." A moment passed as the two of you sat curled together in silence. "Why are we still like this?"  
  
"It's still cold, and you looked comfortable."  
  
You nodded suspiciously, "what of keeping watch?"  
  
"There's a concealment charm on the entryway, and I have a spell there to alert me should anything cross it."  
  
"Oh." You glanced over at the blanket hanging over the cave opening and nodded. "Right, guess that works."  
  
"You're in no state to move right now, that injury is quite bad. It's a wonder you were able to walk here from the river without me carrying you."  
  
You shrugged, secretly enjoying the feeling of his skin brushing against yours with the movement. "Well you did help."  
  
Loki shook his head in admiration, "not nearly as much as I could have, or really should have."  
  
You laughed weakly, "it's in the past, and I'm just a guard, I have to protect you, not the other way around."  
  
Loki scowled, "nonsense, I will let nothing happen to you."  
  
You raised an eyebrow, "nothing, eh?"  
  
"Nothing else." Loki amended, annoyed at your cheek.  
  
You leaned your head back against his chest, allowing your hand to rest there as well, and smiled. Even if it was just for a short time, you could enjoy where you were at. Loki looked down at you, heart skipping a beat for entirely different reasons than earlier, and smiled. Carefully, he rested his hand on your shoulder and held you tight against his chest, just enjoying the close proximity of you. Unbeknownst to you, he was thinking the exact same thing.


	23. Chapter 23

"No!" Thor screamed, running over to the ledge. "Loki!" He cried out yours and his brother's name as he watched the two of you vanish beneath the frothing water.  
  
"Thor!" Sif's voice cut through the air, momentarily bringing Thor back to the present. There were still raiders attacking them.  
  
Furious, and fighting back tears of rage, Thor cut the last of them down with his hammer, finally falling to his knees in a panting rage. Sif slowly walked over, pulling Thor's hand away from the raider he had beaten into a pulp. "Thor." She murmured softly.  
  
Thor finally looked up, "we have to go find him, find them."  
  
Sif bit her lip, glancing at the caravan. "I know."  
  
Thor followed her gaze, his shoulders slumping. "The caravan."  
  
"That is our priority." She whispered, hating herself for saying it. Everyone else watched in silence, not sure how to console the prince.  
  
"He is my brother, I can't leave him."  
  
"And she is my cousin." Sif replied calmly, "you think I wish to leave her? We have oaths to the kingdom though."  
  
"Cousin? You hardly spoke for years." Thor's mouth snapped shut as he saw pain flicker in Sif's eyes. "No, lady Sif, I'm sorry, I spoke without thinking."  
  
Sif grit her teeth and nodded stiffly, "I'm aware of my prior neglect with (Y/n). Which is all the more reason why I would love to abandon this foolhardy mission and find them both. But we can't."  
  
"Foolhardy?" One of the guards finally spoke up.  
  
"Look around you." Sif growled. The bridge now fractured and broken, then across to the other slain Asgardians that they couldn't even give a proper burial to, let alone acknowledgement of their sacrifice.  
  
"At least they are not among them." Hogunn murmured, inclining his head towards where Sif was looking. The other survivors followed her gaze as well, bowing their heads in mournful respect.  
  
"Loki is not weak, by any means." Sif added stiffly, "he'll survive the waters I'm sure." She forced a smile for Thor.  
  
Thor's frown deepened, "what of your cousin?"  
  
Sif swallowed hard, not allowing herself to look at the freezing waters. "The sun is setting, it will be night soon. We need to take stock of our situation, attend the wounded."  
  
"I can go after them both, by myself on foot. It will be faster." Thor added hopefully.  
  
"Don't you dare, this party needs you, needs you to lead it." Sif turned and addressed the others. "Set up camp, we'll take stock of our supplies shortly, let's see if we can salvage this expedition."  
  
Slowly, Thor stood up and shuffled back to the other warriors. Loki should be able to survive the cold waters, and the night. He couldn't be sure of the same for you though.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
You groaned as you tried to stretch, letting out an involuntary whimper with the movement.  
Loki straightened awake from behind you, "are you alright?" His arms shifted around you, pulling you closer to his chest.  
  
"I'm fine." You muttered. After a moment you sighed, leaning your head back onto his shoulder and gazing up into those deep green pools of his eyes. Loki met your gaze softly, clearly worried, but didn't say anything. Finally you sighed heavily again, reaching your hand up to stroke some of Loki's hair away from his face. He smiled at your touch, though the look of worry never went away. "Loki, we can't do this. You and I, none of this," your words cut off abruptly as Loki pressed his lips to yours in a soft kiss. You forced yourself to pull away, quickly breaking the kiss. "Loki what the hel?"  
  
"Sorry." He muttered sheepishly, not looking as sorry as you'd have liked.  
  
"I just said this can't work and you go and do that."  
  
Loki groaned and covered his face with one hand, the other continued to gently stroke your shoulder. "I know, I know, I just want it to."  
  
You frowned at his movements, but couldn't bring yourself to stop them. "Wanting doesn't do much."  
Loki sighed again, "yes, I'm all too aware." He hesitated, "what of Thor and Sif? They make it work."  
  
"She was raised with the both of you, she's practically a court member, and if I'm so bold, Thor won't be married off, he'll get his choice."  
  
Loki nodded sadly, "I wish you hadn't been so bold."  
  
"It's not a completely miserable situation we have..." You began slowly.  
  
Loki's face broke into a grin and he wrapped his arms tightly around you, nuzzling his face in your hair, "I'll treasure the moments while they last."  
  
You laughed weakly, stroking your free hand through his thick hair, "yea, I think I like that idea too."


	24. Chapter 24

“Wake up.” A soft voice cut through the haze of your sleepy mind. “Darling, wake up.” The voice repeated, shaking your shoulder.  
  
You slowly blinked, body stirring as you registered who was speaking to you. “What is it?” You managed to ask, voice weak and thick from sleep.  
  
Loki held out a haunch of meat to you, “I found a rabbit wandering nearby, but we are dangerously low on supplies and we have to get moving. If we stay here, you run the risk of infection.”  
  
Appreciatively, you took the meat and began to eat. It tasted heavenly, a testimony to how little you had eaten over the past… how many days was it now? You couldn’t be too certain, as all you had done was slept.  “I can’t walk, where would we go?”  
  
“I’ve been thinking,” Loki replied, “I remember studying the map, if I’m right, we should be several days closer to the village than just walking. The caravan wouldn’t allow for us to take such a direct path.”  
  
You nodded slowly, examining the bones for any traces of meat that you might’ve missed; it had been picked clean. “You should go on without me, I’ll simply slow you down and that’s something you can’t afford in this cold weather.”  
  
Loki straightened up, looking towards the mouth of the cave but remained silent. He seemed to be thinking, weighing his options, before slowly turning back to you, “I’m not leaving you, for anything. I’ve been working on making our supplies into a sled. I will get you there, I promise.”  
  
Smiling weakly, you tried to stand up. Loki saw your movements and easily pulled you to your feet, supporting you as you swayed under the effort. “Thank you.” You pecked his cheek, lips lingering longer than you had intended before finally pulling away, “I really wish our situation wasn’t…” you hesitated, “how it is.”  
  
Loki shared your bittersweet smile, nodding, “Agreed.” He slowly guided you over to the makeshift sledge, helping you to collapse onto it, “let’s get out of here.”  
  
The prince struggled to pull the sled in silence, casting furtive glances around for any signs of being followed. For your part, you were too tired and weak to attempt a conversation. Through the haze of pain, you could feel yourself drifting off again until slowly everything went black.  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Your eyes opened to an unfamiliar environment. Frowning slowly, you struggled to sit up, body sliding effortlessly amongst the many furs you were wrapped in. You reached for the injury on your leg, stopping as your hand touched soft bandages. Surprised, you lifted the furs up to inspect the injury, confirming that it had been properly tended to by a skilled healer.  
  
As you gazed around the spacious room, you struggled to remember what events had transpired that led you to this place.  The last thing you remembered was falling asleep on the sledge behind Prince Loki.  
  
Loki.  
  
You scanned the room for any sign of him, but you seemed to be completely alone. Your armour was missing as well, only covered in flimsy undergarments.  Other than the large bed you lay in, and a number of tables covered in various healing supplies and potions, the room was relatively barren. There was a large hearth at one wall, the flames crackling merrily and filling the room with warmth. As you slowly eased yourself upright on the bed, you could make out a soft animal pelt for a rug, though the ground was mostly stone.  
Had you been taken captive? Surely captors wouldn’t tend to the wounds of an injured prisoner.  
  
Just as your eyes fell on the one door, presumably leading to the outside, it began to open. You struggled to lay back down, attempting to feign sleep, but with a sudden burst of light, you let out a startled yelp.  
  
A frost giant stood in the doorway, entering slowly. It was hard to make out the creature’s features due to the light outside silhouetting it. You scrambled back on the bed, trying to back away, but the pain was too much.  
  
“My lady, please calm down.” The frost giant’s voice was softer and higher pitched than any you had heard before. The creature closed the door and you blinked hard, eyes trying to readjust to the gloom. After a moment, you finally registered that this frost giant was wearing a dress of sorts, her brilliant blue skin exposed from beneath the short white sleeves. “I am here peacefully.” She finally added.  
  
You glared at her distrustfully, “Where is prince…” You cut off the phrasing quickly, not sure if this group was as friendly as the frost giant claimed. “My traveling companion?” You hastily corrected.  
  
“Prince Loki.” The Jotun smiled, “We shall see him shortly, he has some business to attend to with my father.”  
  
“Your what?” You got the strong sense that you were being rude, but after so long of outright hatred with the Jotuns, you were certainly wary.  
  
“Forgive me, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Auswíe, daughter of Chieftain Bjorn. It is my understanding that the Aesir consider my position a princess.”  
  
“Oh! Apologies, kind princess, I did not mean to be so rude.” You stammered apologies as best you could, brain struggling to comprehend what was happening.  
  
Auswíe held up her hand, “Do not fret, you are injured and tired, Prince Loki warned me as such, that is why I saw personally to your recovery.”  
  
You nodded again weakly, “Yes, of course.”  
  
“It’s been quite warm the past few days, but I have been informed that even so, it is too cold for you to comfortably pass outside in the same attire as I wear.”  
  
You looked at her dress, something you only saw on Asgardian nobles on the warmest of summer days and nodded, “Yes, that’s correct, my lady.”  
  
She smiled again before turning and opening a seemingly random cabinet. Inside was a large bundle that she pulled out and set down at the foot of your bed. “My tutors tell me that even touching an Aesir will hurt them if I’m not careful, do you know if this is true?” She smiled, staring at you.  
  
You looked towards the bundle of furs and slowly opened it, revealing fur lined trousers and top. They were thick and soft and you had to resist the urge to smooth your fingers over them in awe. Upon hearing her question, you looked up, “It’s true.” You mumbled quietly, memories stirring of your childhood. At first you were embarrassed, changing under her intense gaze, but you could only imagine what it might be like from her point of view. She had clearly never seen an Asgardian before and was simply curious about what you looked like.  
  
Far slower than you would have liked, you finished dressing and struggled to stand. She gripped your arm, covered through the thick sleeve of your new clothing. Even still, you could feel the cold seeping in and struggled to stop your shudder.  
  
“I’ll take you to Prince Loki.” She said, smiling as ever.  
  
You allowed her to support you, your leg paining you severely, and were able to get a better look at her appearance. Auswíe had the same fiery red eyes that you had seen on all frost giants. She had long black hair, braided in some areas, hanging loosely in others, it went midway down her back. Auswíe’s skin, that which you could see, was covered in the same ridges and indentations of frost giants. You wondered if each ridge pattern was unique to each individual, if it were some sort of birthmark, but you didn’t want to ask for fear of offending a princess. It was confusing to know where you stood in class level in this society.  
  
“Have I offended you?” Auswíe suddenly asked.  
  
“What?” You snapped your head to look at her, mind lost in thought.  
  
“You seem quiet, and I have not addressed you by any titles. Prince Loki made it quite clear that you were important to him and should be by his side always. The healers feared for your life, and your leg, considering having it removed,” you swallowed hard at Auswíe’s admission, “and managed to convince him to have you stay in the healing room.”  
  
“Oh, no, yes, thank you. I just, a lot on my mind.” Again, you trailed off, desperately wanting to speak with Loki. You knew diplomacy, Queen Frigga had trained you well, but this was beyond anything your crash course had covered.  
  
Auswíe opened the door of the healing chamber and you found yourself outside a small stone building, seemingly only one room. The bitter wind of the cold Jotunheim air cut through you as soon as you were outside. The furs offered you some sense of warmth, but even still, they did little compared to the thick walls of stone and the fire within. Within seconds of being outside, you longed for that warmth and vowed to never curse the hot summer again.  
  
“He’s staying in a tent where other chieftains room when visiting.” Auswíe nodded at a faraway tent.  
  
The frost giant princess led you past rows and rows of smaller tents, all surrounding one large tent at the very center of the camplike area. You looked to the large walls enclosing the space, made of thick ice, rock, and seemingly bits of trees.  
  
“Father is the only Jotun chieftain in the forests, he’s the only one who has learned to build with trees so much.” Auswíe saw you noticing the walls and smiled, the note of pride clear in her voice. “He is quite intelligent.”  
  
You nodded appreciatively, glad to know there would be fewer surprise attacks than your small caravan had faced while on the trip there. Your heart skipped a beat, remembering the caravan and the whole point of the excursion. Auswíe continued to chatter on about various aspects of the village’s life, and pointing out important frost giants. Each frost giant you passed eyed you with distrust, all dressed in clothing similar to summer wear. You could feel the hairs standing up on the back of your neck as you walked, nervous of any attack while being so far from your prince and your weapons. Prince Loki was your charge, he was the one you had to keep safe at any cost, and he was out of sight.  
  
At long last, you arrived at a large tent made from animal skins. It appeared to be the second largest in the camp. The largest presumably being Chieftain Bjorn’s meeting tent, and a distance away at the center of the camp. The Jotuns clearly had no time for palace building, or at least no desire.  
  
Princess Auswíe stomped her foot outside the door, bare feet scuffing up the thick ice and snow. “Prince Loki, I have your lady here.” She called.  
  
It didn’t take half a second for the flap to be thrown open and Loki to appear in the doorway, gripping you and pulling you into a fierce hug. “(Y/n)!” Loki yelled, hugging you as tight as he dared.  
  
You threw your arms around him, not wanting to show affection in public, but being too happy to once more be reunited with him. “My prince.” You murmured back, burying your face against his own thick furs. For a moment, you noted that he didn’t seem to be wearing as many layers as you, but you quickly pushed the thought from your mind.  
  
“Thank you princess.” Loki smiled, finally stepping away from you to address Auswíe.  
  
Auswíe beamed at Loki, “Of course, Prince Loki.”  
  
Loki wore gloves, and gently took her hand in his and pressed a light kiss to the back of her hand. Your stomach clenched at the display of affection, jealousy rising unbidden from deep within you. You grit your teeth, trying to force the thought away: he was simply being polite. Even still, the feeling lingered.  
  
Auswíe giggled at the display, a deep blue blush spreading on her face as she quickly pulled her hand away.  
  
The feeling deepened.  
  
Loki looked back at you, wrapping his arm around yours, giving you support from your injured leg. “How is your father?” Loki finally asked Auswíe, breaking the growing silence.  
  
She frowned, clearly displeased to share such news, “Father is upset that you come seeking refuge without the promised gifts. He does not appreciate beggars, and was told there was an alliance planned, yet here you are with nothing.”  
  
You could see the pained look on Loki’s face as he nodded, “Apologies, my lady, we were separated by an attack while passing through woods that Chieftain Bjorn promised were safe. My brother, Prince Thor, still travels with the caravan, he shall be here on the date we agreed to. If you could remind your father of that…” Loki trailed off.  
  
Auswíe nodded, “Of course. Seeing as your lady is returned to you, we shall have a meal at the great tent this night, a celebration of her recovery. The caravan is scheduled to arrive the day after tomorrow, so it will be good to look forward to. I shall leave you two to discuss.” The frost giant princess bowed low, turning and walking away.  
  
Loki helped you limp into the tent, before settling you down on the spacious pile of furs, clearly the bed. A number of other frost giants slowly sidled their way out, casting you curious looks as they left.  
  
“Bjorn’s advisors.” Loki muttered by way of explanation. “It’s quite the saving grace that I was to arrive without the caravan and not Thor.” Your prince sighed heavily, easing himself onto the bed next to you before turning to smile. “I’m glad you’re alright.”  
  
With the tent flap closed, and a small fire in the center of the room, it was quite comfortable inside. The smoke rose up through a hole in the tent, preventing it from getting to smoky or too warm inside.  
  
“I’m glad I didn’t lose my leg.” You muttered, stripping off your outer jacket.  
  
Loki watched you intently, his hand inadvertently reaching up to stroke your now bare skin. He leaned over and kissed your shoulder, wrapping his arms around you. “I’ve missed you dearly.” He mumbled into your skin, “such cruel fate to spend so much time together, only to have it wrenched away again.”  
  
You nodded stiffly, not wanting to enjoy this. The angry jealousy resting in the pit of your stomach would not leave. “You and Auswíe seem friendly.”  
  
Loki rolled his eyes, pulling away from you, “Yes, the frost giant princess. The only person here who is most open to peace negotiations that do not involve bribes.” Loki sighed heavily.  
  
“Oh.” You turned back to Loki, finally seeing just how tired he looked. Reaching up gently to stroke his cheek, you leaned your forehead against his, “I’m sorry, I should have known.”  
  
Loki chuckled weakly, his warm breath moving across your face, “That I would drop the one woman I love at the first sign of royalty? I thought my brother was the only fool I was forced to care for.”  
You flicked his chest playfully.  
Loki snickered again, “She is kind, perhaps a friend, hopefully an ally. She can see the bigger picture and I do not wish to abandon that. Believe you me, I do not wish to have Asgard at war with Jotunheim, far too many people have died to the needless wars.”  
  
“I’m sorry.” You mumbled, leaning your head against Loki’s shoulder.  
  
“Were you jealous?” Loki asked suddenly, pulling away to stare down at you.  
  
You scowled at him, “Of course not!”  
  
“You’re quite lovely when you’re jealous.” Loki added, smiling.  
  
“I was not jealous.” You insisted.  
  
“God of lies, my dear, I can tell when people are trying to deceive me.”  
  
You blushed, pushing him away, “Is that why you’re having me share a tent with you with only one bed?”  
  
Loki glanced back at the spacious pile of furs, “Hardly. I didn’t dare let them keep you in a place away from me, if something should happen, I want you by my side, I can’t allow anything to happen to you.”  
  
“I am the guard, my prince, Queen Frigga would kill me if I allowed harm to befall you.”  
  
“So I guess we shall continue to keep each other safe, even at night.” Loki grinned wickedly, eyes sparkling. “Especially at night.”  
  
You rolled your eyes, “You’re a fool, my prince.”  
  
“Indeed I am, and still you care for me.” Loki kissed your cheek gently, “Now get some rest, we have a lot ahead of us with this feast tonight, and even more so if Thor is late in arriving.”  
  
You crawled under the many piles of furs, half expecting yourself to not be able to sleep, but you were unconscious almost instantly. Loki watched you, happily before crawling in after you. He stripped off his shirt, tugging you close to his chest, your back pressed tight against him as he held you. There would only be one more night of this in peace, he would enjoy it while he could.


	25. Chapter 25

You awoke to movement in the room, Loki stirring behind you. Some childish part of you wanted to whine as Loki pulled away but you stayed silent, unsure of what threat you may face.  
  
Finally you realized your senses had lied to you, the thin walls of the tent convincing you that someone had been within, when they actually stood outside.  
  
“Prince Loki! Miss (Y/n)!” The familiar frost giant princess’s voice cut through the stillness of the room. “The feast is ready, father requested that I gather you.”  
  
Loki glanced back as you quickly pulled the last of your furs back on and opened the flap of the tent door. “Of course, my lady.” He bowed his head to her. She watched in apparent awe as Loki magicked his armour back on, the apparently gifted furs added to the mix of his green and gold leather and metal. Prince Loki reached his hand out towards you, offering you to take it. “My companion is still quite injured, I will assist her in walking.”  
  
You took his outstretched hand appreciatively, your leg aching with each step. The last of whatever potions the Jotuns had used to keep you asleep must have finally worn off. Princess Auswíe nodded silently, waiting for the two of you to follow her.  
  
Once outside the warmth of the tent, you began to shiver, the cold seeping into your very bones. You looked up at the night sky, inky black and speckled with various stars, all constellations were foreign to the usual Asgardian ones. It made you long for home.  
  
Without the cover of clouds, the moon shone brightly, glistening on the ever present ice and snow. This also dropped the temperature and you recalled the icy rapids. You closed your eyes, swallowing hard as you tried to push that thought away. Loki squeezed your arm gently, rubbing some feeling back into it as the pair of you walked. It seemed to be colder, even to the frost giants, as the princess wore thick animal hide boots, trousers under her dress, and even a light jacket of sorts.  
  
“We’re nearing the colder times.” Auswíe commented idly as she led you and Loki along.  
  
Passing between the rows of frost giant tents, you saw various frost giants traversing. There were even a number of small ones, you recognized as children playing in the snow with their friends. The sight brought a smile to your face. You glanced at Loki, wondering if he noticed, but he had his eyes firmly fixed on Auswíe, not daring to lose sight of her.  
  
She slowly led you to the largest tent of them all, a number of other frost giants had already gathered and were slowly milling into the tent. “Father is inside.” Auswíe said, “Along with some of his advisors.”  
  
Loki nodded, swallowing hard, “Of course. Did you have a chance to speak with him already?”  
  
“I did, and he listened, but he is still not pleased.”  
  
Loki sighed, “Are fathers ever?”  
  
Auswíe grinned, a light tinkle of laughter escaping her lips. “Good luck.”  
  
“You’re not coming with us?” You asked, eyes widening.  
  
The princess shook her head, “This is a war meeting, father said, I am not old enough for that.”  
  
“You look to be my age.” You answered skeptically.  
  
Auswíe shrugged, “Either way. Good luck.”  
  
Prince Loki lowered his voice as the two of you began to mingle amongst the crowd and enter, “We may be discussing sensitive topics. I don’t think Bjorn wants his daughter to hear everything he might say.”  
You nodded, a gnawing worry growing in your stomach.  
  
Most of the frost giants surrounding you stood a good head and shoulders above you. Even Loki, who was much taller than you, dwarfed in size compared to them. You swallowed hard, looking around, swaying on your feet with the continued pain.  
  
Loki glanced down at you, catching your worried look. He smiled easily, “I’ll be with you the entire time, have no fear.”  
  
“I fear for you just as much.” You murmured, trying to slow your breathing. Perhaps if you could focus on the task at hand, the pain in your leg might bother you less.  
  
Absently, you wondered if any of the frost giants might bump into you, burning you with their touch, but you pushed the thought away. Most were covered in clothing of sorts, only a deliberate action would cause pain, and surely this was a peaceful gathering.  
  
Eventually, you and Loki had entered into the chieftain’s tent. Only the most important members of Chieftain Bjorn’s society seemed to be within, mostly male frost giants, though a number of fierce warrior women stood among their ranks. There were no children though, this was definitely a business meeting.  
  
“Prince Loki, of Asgard!” A great booming voice suddenly cut across the crowd and all the frost giants fell silent. The tallest frost giant of the group had stood up off a highly decorated chair. It seemed to be made of a mixture of ice and steel; weapons curved together into a sort of seat that one might sit in.  
  
The crowd parted around you and Loki and the two of you were able to advance until you stood just before him. Loki bowed his head, motioning for you to bend at the waist. You grit your teeth, wincing as you struggled to comply. Loki’s strong grip made it possible, but you straightened up immediately. An embarrassed flush crossed your cheeks at such a breach of etiquette; a subject must wait until the king dismisses them from their show of respect.  
Bjorn looked down at you, studying you intently.  
  
“Forgive my companion.” Loki spoke, “She was injured during our trek here, we mean you no disrespect.”  
  
You winced, nodding hurriedly, “My lord, apologies, I-”  
  
Loki cast a sharp look at you as Bjorn raised his hand to silence you. You snapped your mouth shut, completely lost in the world of frost giant customs. Finally, you resigned yourself to bowing your head, not daring to look up.  
Staring at Bjorn’s feet, and listening for movement around you, you could hear the chieftain slowly sink back into his throne.  
  
“I was promised a caravan of priceless materials.” The Chieftain spoke, his voice laced with annoyance, “yet no caravan do I see.”  
  
Loki nodded beside you, “Chieftain Bjorn, Asgard wishes you well, and the gifts are coming; we were simply separated from the rest of our group. If I might remind you, we were promised that the journey through your domain would be safe, yet based on my companion’s injury, you can see it’s not.”  
  
There were quiet murmurings from around the room, you dared not to look around though.  
  
Bjorn grunted in annoyance. “How do I know she didn’t foolishly hurt herself while you kept the gifts for yourself?”  
  
Loki sighed, “Because, as was discussed previously with the Allfather, we arrived before the agreed date of the caravan. It will still arrive here as agreed upon. If it is late, then you may accuse me of such treachery, until such time though, I would remind you what an insult to your future allies this is.” Loki glanced at you, watching as you swayed on your legs, shifting your weight as best as possible so as not to strain it. “And secondly, this woman here, whose identity I’m sure you no doubt wonder,” Bjorn nodded, “is the personal emissary of my mother, the queen. Queen Frigga would not appreciate hearing that her personal representative is being treated so poorly.”  
  
The noise coming from the room was much louder at this. Queen Frigga was known throughout all the realms for being just and merciful to those who earned it. To those who rightfully angered her, the house of Odin had little patience.  
  
“Of course. Apologies Prince.” Bjorn waved his hand and a frost giant rushed over. “Get these two a place to sit and bring them dinner, they must be famished by now, it’s been a long day. And emissary, apologies for my rudeness, I didn’t realize.”  
  
You finally looked up and smiled, you were about to respond when Loki touched your arm. The slightest shake of his head convinced you to stay quiet so you simply nodded.  
  
One of Bjorn’s people hurried over to you, guiding you and Loki to a table spanning the length of the room. The other frost giants soon began to take their various seats around it, as if by predetermined locations of their importance to the chieftain. Near the head of the table, the frost giant escorting you showed you and Loki to your seats.  
Thankfully, you sank into the chair, leg screaming in protest.  
  
“Thank you (Y/n),” Loki muttered, as he took his seat beside you. “We need you to be forgiving, but if they sense weakness in you, I don’t trust them not to take advantage of it.”  
  
You nodded weakly, “Of course, my prince. All this diplomacy is hurting my head.” Your nerves brought out an embarrassed laugh.  
  
“You have been taught much of Asgard and her main ally’s diplomacy, I don’t doubt, it is where we are less friendly that I am more concerned of such knowledge.”  
  
“Queen Frigga hadn’t felt the need to educate me on Jotunheim, I think she assumed I would stay with the other guards during any negotiations.”  
  
“Agreed.” Loki finally sighed, running his hands through his hair.  
  
Underneath the table, you gently touched his thigh, squeezing it in the only way of showing reassurance that you could think of. Loki straightened up briefly before smiling back at you.  
  
In a short time, the last of the frost giants had settled into their respective seats, Bjorn finally making his way to the head of the table. You were used to such large rooms heating up with so many bodies in them, however this was quite the opposite. The more frost giants in the room, the colder it seemed to grow. You shivered, clutching tightly at your furs as you looked around curiously.  
  
Bjorn made a speech, thanking those who worked for the meal and that the weather continues to stay as it had been. He spoke for a time as the food was slowly passed around the table until everyone had their share. At long last, he finished, encouraging everyone to feast and make merry, for this was a night of allies.  
  
“So then, emissary of Queen Frigga.” Bjorn addressed you.  
  
You looked up from your meal, an animal you had never tried on Asgard and managed a smile, “Yes chieftain.”  
Loki watched the exchange like a hawk, but stayed seemingly attentive on his food.  
  
“The queen of Asgard is quite beloved, even Jotunheim respects her.” Bjorn continued.  
  
Loki smiled fondly, answering, “She is.”  
  
“You’re lucky, prince, to have her as your mother.” Bjorn turned back to you, “What of you emissary, who are your parents?”  
  
You glanced at Loki but he seemed equally curious, “My parents are dead, chieftain. I don’t remember them.” Swallowing hard, you looked back at your food, your appetite almost waning. After a moment, it quickly returned, the travel and near starvation in the cave not to be outweighed by grief.  
  
“That is a tragedy.” Bjorn said softly, “My daughter, Auswíe, her mother is dead as well. She died in childbirth, a death as honorable as battle.”  
  
You looked up and smiled, thinking of the friendly princess, “Well at least she has her father.”  
  
Bjorn nodded, “Raising a daughter by myself, quite the challenge.” He paused for a moment in thought, “well, not by myself, the healers and elders have all been supportive, but still, I try to act as a father should for her.”  
  
“She seems to admire you, and certainly loves you dearly.”  
  
Bjorn smiled, his red eyes twinkling, “You’ve met my daughter then?” He looked at Loki, “What do you think of her?”  
  
Loki smiled, “She’s quite lovely, your daughter. She is certainly wise beyond her years and values the peace between our two countries.”  
  
“That she does,” Bjorn nodded again, “but peace doesn’t feed my people, or keep her in such fine garments. Trade does that, and gifts, so she has a lot to learn.”  
  
You shrugged, not sure how to argue this. Loki simply stayed quiet.  
  
The meal passed longer in silence, the gathered simply eating. There were small conversations happening all around the table but Bjorn seemed to be thinking.  
  
One of the serving frost giants wandered over, refilling drinks, slowly making their way up to Bjorn. “Chieftain, another cup?”  
  
Bjorn held up his cup, accepting the refill, “After this, you should send for my daughter, I think the business portion of our meeting is done for the night. When the other Aesir arrives with the gifts, we shall continue discussing business. For now, let us have pleasure.”  
  
Princess Auswíe arrived shortly, a chair conjured for her beside her father. Her tinkling laughter at the various conversations around the room added a new life to the table.  
  
“You didn’t tell me you were Queen Frigga’s personal emissary!” She exclaimed upon seeing you.  
  
You laughed weakly, “I was half conscious when I first met you, my lady, apologies.”  
  
“None of my tutors ever mentioned her having an emissary before, are you new to the position?” Auswíe asked as Bjorn looked over curiously.  
  
“It is a somewhat new position, yes. As Asgard continues to grow, the queen and king felt it was necessary to have an emissary for her.” You swallowed, glancing at Loki, hoping this was correct.  
Loki nodded along, easily substantiating your story and filling any details in you might have missed.  
  
“Incredible. How does one go about becoming the emissary?” Auswíe was alive with dozens of questions, never wanting to relent.  
  
“Daughter, let our guests eat in peace, you need to as well if you wish to become big and strong like your father.” Bjorn patted her head, smiling at her proudly.  
  
“Apologies Prince Loki, emissary.”  
  
At long last, the meal ended, you and Loki were dismissed and allowed to return to the tent in peace. Chieftain Bjorn promised to fetch you at first sign of the caravan’s arrival, and promised to have Auswíe contact you if anything should come up.  
  
-  
  
You and Loki slowly wound your way back among the various tents. Loki had one arm wrapped around your shoulder, supporting you as you walked, the other tightly gripping your arm and holding you up.  
  
“If we were back at the palace, I could whip up a potion for this pain in no time.” You muttered, gritting your teeth.  
  
Loki nodded sympathetically, “The sooner we leave the better. Until that caravan arrives, Bjorn won’t stop reminding us how much we’re encroaching on his hospitality.” Loki sighed heavily looking up at the sky.  
  
You followed his gaze as the two of you moved, boots crunching through the snow. Your boots crunched more loudly than his, it seemed to be second nature to him, walking silently through snow.  
  
“You never talk about your family.” Loki commented mildly.  
  
You shrugged, “Never had much reason to.”  
  
The two of you finally arrived at your tent, Loki opening the flap and allowing you to enter first. You collapsed onto the bed, not even bothering with your clothes. Napping in the evening and then waking in the middle of the night to eat had thrown off your internal clock.  
  
“What happened to them?” Loki asked after a long time, standing before you.  
  
You slowly sat up, “They died when I was little. There was a raid, on my village.”  
  
Loki nodded, “Outlying villages are closer to entry points on Asgard. There have been times when Heimdall has been kept from his duties and marauders might sneak in.”  
  
Biting your lip at the memory, as well as lowering your voice, you said, “It was a group of frost giants.”  
  
Loki’s eyes widened, heart dropping as he looked at you. “Did… did my father ever catch them?”  
  
“I’m not sure, they say it was retaliation for something the king did.” You glanced up at Loki and saw that he had paled. “What’s wrong?”  
  
“How old were you?” He whispered, voice hoarse.  
  
“I don’t remember, maybe four. I was just a little one.” You sighed again, “That same group killed Nox’s village as well. That’s why he hates frost giants so much. It’s why I feel I should hate them as well.”  
  
Loki slowly sat down on the bed, keeping a great deal of distance between you. “And do you?”  
  
“I don’t know.” You looked down at your hands, studying your fingers. You tried to imagine what they would look like blue and covered in alien ridges and markings. “Perhaps. And yet, the children are the same as ours, they run and play just as our Asgardians do.” You looked up at Loki, “Even Princess Auswíe almost reminds me of you.”  
  
Loki’s eyes hardened, “How so?”  
  
“She seems intelligent, and you can tell that she cares deeply for her people. Her father doesn’t seem like he knows how to understand her.” Your mouth snapped shut, wondering if you had crossed a line, once more too familiar with the prince. “Apologies, my prince.” Sighing, you hung your head low, “I don’t know where I stand anymore.” You wanted to admit that you were confused, that you were lost in this foreign society, that you cared for Loki and you didn’t know how to show it, and that you didn’t dare show it, but you couldn’t bring yourself to confess such things.  
  
Loki slowly moved closer to you, placing his arm on your shoulder and stroking your arm. He watched his hand, not daring to look at you, not trusting his true heritage to not betray himself in some way. “You handled yourself marvelously today, mother would be proud. I’ll be sure to tell her.”  
  
You smiled, finally looking up, the praise was certainly appreciated. “Thank you.”  
  
“Get some sleep.” Loki murmured.  
  
“What of you, my prince?”  
  
“I need to clear my head. If anything should delay Thor and the others, I need to make sure it will not affect your recovery.”  
  
You raised your eyebrow, “Surely I should accompany you then, wherever you might go.”  
  
Loki shook his head, “Not with that injury. Take it as an order if you will, stay here and rest. I’ll be back before morning.”  
  
Biting your lip in worry, you nodded, knowing you couldn’t disobey a direct order, “Be safe, my prince.”  
  
Loki smiled, “I always am.”


	26. Chapter 26

At first you tried to stay awake, wanting to be there for the prince when he returned, but you finally gave in to the much-desired need to sleep.  
  
-  
  
Loki wandered the camp, casting a charm of invisibility on himself. A number of Jotuns were said to be skilled with seidr, but he didn’t know how skilled. It wasn’t as if he was spying or eavesdropping, though it would be hard to explain to anyone who caught him what he was actually doing: even he didn’t know.  
  
Loneliness. It was not an emotion easily explained to people, nor easily taught. Any attempts he had had to bring it up with Thor in the past always fell on deaf ears. The concept of being lonely to such an extrovert as Thor seemed foreign. Thor seemed to at least lack the words to describe it, for if he wanted something, he simply went out and worked to get it. Perhaps, the loneliness Thor felt was trying to connect with his younger brother, so keen to push others away. Yet even that seemed different from Loki’s personality.  
  
Loki climbed up one of the ice walls, the cold night air not affecting him, just as none of the other sentries standing atop the wall seemed affected. Could it be true that these monsters really were just like Asgardians, as you had said? You saw no difference between the children, perhaps such cruelty could be taught as they grew older.  
  
Loki turned his thoughts to Thul, an Asgardian who had attacked another Asgardian for personal gain. Did one’s place of birth not actually make them a monster, simply their actions? Yet Odin was very clear that frost giants were evil and not to be trusted. Perhaps Loki could be a good frost giant somehow. Auswíe seemed kind. She understood that uniting Asgard and Jotunheim in some way might bring peace to the realms, end the needless bloodshed.  
  
But then, what of the bloodshed in the past? The retaliation, the deaths of (y/n)’s family? Loki wondered what might cause the frost giants to retaliate in such a way. It surely hadn’t been the first time Asgard had done battle on Jotunheim. Though taking one of the frost giants and raising it as an actual Asgardian…  
  
Loki leaned his head against the wall. It was made of ice, so it should be cold to the touch, and though he registered the coldness, his form allowing him to note it, there was no real discomfort.  
Slowly he stood up, slinking his way down the wall and returning to the tent he shared with you. It was nearly morning, though the Jotuns probably wouldn’t gather until closer to midday for the next meal, especially not after the late-night feast.  
  
Loki crept into the tent, still magically concealed and looked down at you as you slept. Your eyes were shut and you slept peacefully, not a care in the world as you lay sprawled out under the furs.  
The young prince slowly removed the charm from himself, securing the flap with a different charm to alert him of entry, before undressing. He crawled into the bed beside you, holding you as close as he dared, not wanting to risk moving you.  
  
-  
  
You awoke to a faint tingling sensation on your leg, stiffening as you saw Loki’s hand. “My prince?” You stammered.  
  
Loki quickly pulled his hand away, “Apologies. I was trying to heal your wound some. I am nowhere near as skilled as the palace healers, but if I could offer you any relief…” He trailed off.  
  
You nodded slowly, finally laying back down and stretching your leg in such a way that he might have easier access. “Thank you.”  
  
Loki chuckled, his hand returning to the spot.  
  
Staring at the tent ceiling, you thought of what you knew of the prince. It was no secret that he had spent a great deal of company with any number of women, and you wondered briefly if he was using your injury to take advantage of you in some way. Yet at the same time, you doubted the queen would allow her son to act as such a cur. And you couldn’t deceive yourself into believing that you didn’t enjoy his touch.  
  
Sounds of someone approaching appeared from outside the tent and Loki quickly pulled away from you, covering you once more with the furs. He stood up to open the tent flap and you were greeted by the princess, holding a tray of succulent looking foods. She beamed at the two of you, setting it on a small table at the side of the room.  
  
“I brought you breakfast. Father requests that neither of you stray far from the tent.” Auswíe said.  
  
You raised your eyebrow as Loki handed you some of the food from the tray, “Of course my princess.”  
  
“Father is quite discomforted by the thought of whoever injured you, as this is his domain and it means someone was acting outside his orders.”  
  
“We lost at least six warriors in the skirmish.” You mumbled, digging into your food.   
  
Auswíe’s eyes widened, “That’s dreadful!”  
  
“Have you never seen battle?” You asked her.  
  
The princess shook her head, “No, we are out of range of any attacks from Asgard, and father has managed to remain peaceful with the other chieftains. He was close friends with King Laufey even.”  
  
Loki nodded stiffly, “King Laufey has been less,” he hesitated, searching for words, “desiring of peace in recent years.”  
  
“I wonder why. Father has always paid any dues to the king quickly and on time. Surely he hasn’t displeased King Laufey.”  
  
You glanced at Loki curiously; he seemed to know more than he was letting on. However, the prince simply shrugged. After the pair of you ate, Auswíe collected the tray and left. You decided to prompt Loki on your curiosity over the matter.  
  
The prince sighed, sitting down on the bed once more, “It is quite the sensitive matter. I’m not sure it is good to be discussed outside of a war council.”  
  
“Of course, apologies for prying.”  
  
Loki shook his head, “Never apologize for curiosity. I wish I could tell you more about Asgard’s political workings, but we’re not in the best place to be sharing such secrets.”  
  
You chuckled, “That is too true. Forget I asked, I’m simply acting on behalf of the queen anyways, I’m certainly not her.”  
  
Loki sighed ruefully, “Indeed you’re not. Though that is nothing to be ashamed of.”  
  
The day passed slowly. Loki looked stir crazy by the end of it, no books to read, no scrolls to study, and very much confined to this small tent; he felt like a prisoner. For your part, it did you well to spend the day resting, even if you were bored. You allowed yourself to catch up on sleep. All meals were brought to your tent, the princess occasionally checking in on you both to see how you were doing and to strike up any conversation she might manage.  
  
-  
  
Finally, night came. You and Loki lay in bed together, you tentatively reaching to rest your head on his chest as Loki gently stroked any bare skin that he could reach, just feeling you in his arms.  
  
“This is the last night before Thor arrives.” Loki muttered, his fingers marking patterns on your skin. You nodded on his chest, glancing up into his green eyes. Loki sighed heavily, “And things will return…” He trailed off.  
  
You swallowed thickly, the growing closeness between the both of you was certainly not unwelcomed. Yet after this day, you would return to your duties as an Einharjar, and Loki would continue to be a prince. In fact, as soon as Prince Thor arrived, you would probably be sent to an entirely different tent, to not see Loki again in private until you returned to the palace. Even then, did you want to see him in private? To want something so bad that you could not have?  
  
“One last night.” You whispered finally.  
  
Loki smiled, “One last night.”  
  
-  
  
Late in the morning, you and Loki awoke, it was nearly midday now. Loki’s frequent healing magic was helping the pain in your leg and you realized you would probably be able to walk around a short distance without being in too much pain. Just as you were voicing this aloud, a great booming gong began to fill the air, echoing even in the well-insulated walls of your tent.  
  
You and Loki dressed as quickly as you could, hurrying out of the tent to see what the commotion was about. For the first time since arriving, you could finally tell where the entry to the camp was, and saw a massive set of gates slowly opening to accept a small group.  
  
It was far away and you had to strain your eyes, but the presence of a caravan laden with gifts and supplies took any doubts as to who had arrived. “Prince Loki, your brother and the caravan have arrived!” You cried out happily, silently grateful that nothing had delayed them an extra day.  
  
“Good.” Loki kept himself calm, but you could see the relief flooding his face. “Let’s go greet them.”  
  
As Loki spoke and began to move towards the gates, Auswíe appeared. “Prince Thor is here!” She announced.  
  
Loki stopped, “Might we see them?”  
  
“Of course! I get to meet more of the Aesir, do you all look so different?” She asked smiling as she took off quickly towards them.  
  
You laughed, trying to keep up with her pace, “You’ve no idea.”  
  
Chieftain Bjorn was already speaking to Thor, a number of frost giants removing the supplies from the caravan while the remaining Asgardians watched them distrustfully.  
  
“Brother!” Loki cried out, finally sprinting the last distance as you hobbled to keep up.  
  
Thor spun around at Loki’s voice, his eyes lighting up and a heaviness vanishing from the air around him. “Loki! Brother!” Thor gripped his younger brother as tightly as he could. “I’m so sorry for what happened, I wanted to come after you, truly, but I,”  
  
Loki held up his hand, “I’m glad you didn’t. The mission was more important, and if we had both arrived here emptyhanded, we would’ve been far worse off.”  
  
Thor beamed. Sif smiled between the two brothers, slowly hanging her head. You caught the faintest glimpse of tears in her eyes before her thick hair covered her face.  
  
“Cousin!” You cried out, finally arriving, “Sif!”  
  
Sif’s head snapped up, mouth dropping open as she recognized you. “(Y/n)?” She called back in disbelief. “You’re alive?” She sprinted over to you, tackle hugging you, before lifting you in the air and spinning you around. “I am never leaving you again, cousin. I don’t care what anyone says. You will stay and fight by my side, no matter what.”  
  
You smiled weakly, finally prying yourself from her arms, gesturing to the thick bandages still on your leg. “Thank you, I appreciate that truly.”  
  
“I will use all my influence within the palace to make sure you have a place among the Warrior’s Three. I care not what anyone might say against it. I have lost you twice now, it won’t happen a third time.” She vowed fiercely.  
  
Again, you laughed, “Thanks Sif.”  
  
Princess Auswíe watched the exchange in fascination. “Emissary, who is this?” She finally asked when you had pulled away from Sif.  
  
“This is my cousin, Lady Sif, close companion to the princes of Asgard and the Warrior’s Three.” You replied, “my lady, and Sif, this is Auswíe, daughter of Chieftain Bjorn.”  
  
Sif bowed low, “An honor to meet you, princess.”  
  
Auswíe beamed at the two of you, “And you two are related? I’m glad for your reunion then.”  
  
“Daughter!” Chieftain Bjorn’s loud voice echoed over all the other people gathered to chatter. “They bring you sweets from faraway lands, your favorites that we do not get here.” Auswíe ran over to her father, eagerly accepting the gift Bjorn had promised.  
  
“Interesting creature.” Sif muttered to you, watching the frost giant princess run off.  
  
“Auswíe is nice.” You answered quietly, “She’s been quite hospitable.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear it. What happened after you fell?”  
  
You explained that Loki managed to pull you from the rapids, ultimately saving your life. Skipping over any intimate details, you instead said the fire was enough, and avoided mentioning that you had been sleeping beside him since arriving here in the frost giant village.  
  
Sif seemed to sense that you had skipped certain details but didn’t press you on the subject. “So, Loki managed to save you then?”  
  
You nodded before bitterly admitting, “I failed as a guard, a prince shouldn’t have to stoop to such a level.”  
  
Sif nodded thoughtfully, “I doubt he would have done anything like that for anyone but his brother.”  
  
You tried to hide your blush, instead turning your face to look at Loki and Thor speaking quietly with Chieftain Bjorn. “Must’ve been an accident then.” You mumbled.  
  
Shaking her head, Sif replied, “That was no mistake.” After a moment, she sighed heavily, “that’s going to make Thor’s news all the more distasteful to everyone then.”  
  
“News?”  
  
“Come Aesir! Asgard has held true to her promise, and we are blessed with many gifts! Let us feast and make merry with our new friends and allies!” Bjorn’s voice boomed across the small assembly.  
  
“What news?” You tried to ask Sif, but she had been pushed away by the throng of Asgardians. You struggled to reach her, to ask her what she meant, but you lost sight of her in the crowd.  
Eventually you found yourselves gathered once more in the main chieftain’s tent.  
  
“Emissary!” Princess Auswíe appeared at your side, “Father requests that you sit at the main table with him and the two princes. As the queen’s emissary, he said it was important for you to hear the news.”  
  
“News? My lady?” You asked.  
  
Auswíe shrugged, “I don’t know, but he says it’s a secret and a surprise!” She beamed at you, grabbing your arm and dragging you over to the table.  
  
“Queen Frigga’s emissary!” Bjorn greeted you with a smile.  
  
Prince Thor beamed, standing to hug you, “I’m glad you brought my brother back to us safely. We are forever indebted to you, my lady.”  
  
You smiled weakly, not sure what distasteful news Sif had mentioned. “Of course, but it was,”  
  
Loki cut you off, “Your strength that pulled us through. Without the emissary, I surely would have been dead.”  
  
You felt uneasy at the lie, but trusting the god of lies to know what he was doing, you stayed silent. When you saw the queen, you would tell her the truth instantly, but for now, among just borderline peaceful frost giants, you would follow their story.  
  
“Now then!” The chieftain slammed his fist on the table, setting the plates rattling. “I have been speaking with Thor, and I graciously appreciate this opportunity, and in your decision, I call upon you to remember the hospitality we have shown both you, and the queen’s emissary. Only our finest healers could have prevented the emissary from losing her leg, and that is something that should mean a great deal.”  
  
Loki nodded slowly, eyes dark. Prince Thor beamed at the chieftain. You looked uncertainly between the three men, “Apologies, but what opportunity?”  
  
“The queen’s own emissary doesn’t know?” Bjorn looked baffled between you and Thor.  
  
Thor laughed, “This is the king’s doing, chieftain. He thought it would be best for the queen to find out later, and who better than from her emissary?”  
  
Bjorn chuckled, “Best of luck to him attempting that. When my dear one lived, I wouldn’t dare try and pull something past her like that.”  
  
You swallowed hard, growing more confused by the second. This time, you weren’t sure you should interrupt again, instead hoping they would say something soon. You tried to make eye contact with Loki but he seemed to be stoically staring at the ground, ignoring everyone.  
  
“Auswíe, come here my girl!” Bjorn called the princess over. She arrived quickly, beaming at her father. “You should hear the news too!”  
  
“What news is that, father?” She answered obediently.  
  
“You get to go to a ball, for Aesir of all things!”  
  
“A ball?” Auswíe looked confused.  
  
“You’re going to get all dressed up and pretty, a giant feast inside the palace of Asgard.”  
  
Auswíe’s mouth dropped open, “I’m going to see Asgard?”  
  
“Go on, you tell her!” Bjorn patted Thor’s shoulder.  
  
Thor grinned, “Odin Allfather, intends to host a ball six months from now. In nine months’ time, there will be a royal wedding!”  
  
Your heart leapt to your throat, horror gripping your stomach as you looked at Loki’s sullen appearance.  
  
“I don’t understand.” Auswíe began slowly, voicing your own thoughts aloud.  
  
Thor chuckled, “The king of Asgard is going to summon princesses from across the realms to Asgard for a ball, at the end of it, my brother here will choose his wife, uniting Asgard with the realm of his choice!”  
  
Loki looked up at you as Thor spoke the words, a heavy sadness darkening his eyes. Your mouth went dry as you looked at him, the whole room seeming to quiet by the ringing in your ears. Auswíe squealed beside you in excitement, clapping her hands. Very slowly, almost as if in slow motion, you stumbled to your chair, sitting down, as you tried to comprehend what had just happened.  
In nine months, the one man you loved, would be married to another, and if by some miracle he didn’t, the peace of the realms might hang in balance.  
  
And though the feasting and celebration continued along around you, all you could do was cover your mouth, trying to stay in control as you watched your world slowly shatter around you.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, now time for slow updates. I think this chapter turned out horribly and I'm kicking myself (I wrote part a while ago and incorporated it into this and there's a noticeable change in tone and it's so jarring and I'm just so upset with this and please be nice, I know it's bad, hopefully when I finally get the next one up it won't be that bad...)

“Six months!” Chieftain Bjorn beamed, standing behind his daughter and squeezing her shoulder. “We look forward to the ball good princes.”  
  
Thor beamed back at the chieftain, clapping Loki on the shoulder happily as he made his farewells to Bjorn. “And farewell to you, your daughter will have quite the competition, as there will be many eligible maidens there but best of luck to her, she would be quite the lucky catch for my brother.”

Loki forced a smile, “Indeed, we’ll see how it all plays out. My lady, thank you for your hospitality.” He bowed low, taking her hand in his and pressing a soft kiss to it. She watched him wide eyed, still coming to terms with this possible future.

  
You stood among the wolf like mounts the Jotuns had supplied for the return journey to replace your horses. After confirming the attack with the main caravan, Bjorn had decided it was necessary to send a party to assist the Asgardians on their return trip. He felt the show of hospitality was the least he could afford, and if you were being honest, thought he might be attempting a small show of bribery for Loki’s choice in a wife.

A wife.

The thought made you sick and you quickly forced your attention from the two princes.

“Hello cousin.” Sif greeted you warmly. She seemed all the friendlier to you since your reunion, clearly not wanting to waste any time in rekindling your old relationship. “How fairs your leg?”

You glanced down at it, the pain proving to be nothing compared to the hollow aching in your heart. “It’s fine.” You muttered, “the healers here were quite skilled.”

“You took a bad fall, are you sure?” Sif pressed you.

Shrugging, you tried to stay your gaze from returning to the princes. “It’ll heal, in time.”

Sif’s eye followed yours and she noticed your gaze lingering on Loki. “The two of you spent a great deal of time together the last few days. What do you think of the proposed marriage?”

You sighed, “I’m merely an Einharjar, what does my opinion matter, it is for the good of the kingdom after all.” The words felt hollow in your ears.

Sif chuckled, “Your patriotism is admirable cousin. Loki and you have a relationship of sorts, no? I’ve seen the two of you sparring together, as well as slinking off to the library to bond over your books.”

“He is quite intelligent,” you agreed, trying to keep the bitterness from your voice.

“That’s not what I said.”

You bit your lip and looked back at her, “I like to think we are friends, cousin, but of course, he is a prince and I know my place.”

Sif searched your face, finally nodding slowly and figured it was best to change the subject. “Has Thor sought anymore aid from you on my behalf?”

You raised an eyebrow, glad for the distraction. “Afraid not, I haven’t seen either of you for some time.”

Sighing, Sif nodded, “No, I suppose not. You should ride on my beast with me, I wish to keep track of you better and with your injury, I don’t think it’s wise for you to ride alone.”

“As you wish.”

The return trip to the Bifrost site felt quicker than the original. Perhaps, without the cumbersome caravan the party simply moved faster, or the wolf like beasts that carried everyone were better suited to the terrain than horses had been.

At each rest stop, Prince Loki alternated between attempting to speak with you casually and flat out ignoring you. It seemed as though he couldn’t make up his mind between trying to spend as much time as possible before his figurative trial or push you away to lessen the pain. For your part, you couldn’t decide which hurt more.

-

Finally, and at long last, the remainders of your party arrived at the Bifrost site. The Jotun guides bid their farewells, stepping back and watching as the bright beam of light touched down, vanishing the party from view and sending them flying across the stars.

Heimdall greeted everyone with a smile, accepting Thor’s one handed clasped hug and welcoming everyone warmly to Asgard. Everyone shed their furs, immediately re-acclimating to comparative warmth of your home. Only Loki seemed unaffected by the change.

You heard someone crying out your name and turned just in time to catch Nox barreling into you for a bear hug. “Oh I’m so glad you are back! I’ve been worried sick. At least at the palace I knew you weren’t getting into too much trouble.” His smile slowly faded as he noticed the bandages still wrapped on you. “Did one of those brutes touch you?’ He admonished angrily.

Loki walked past, head hanging as he moved to meet up once more with Thor.

Your gaze quickly turned from him and fell back upon Nox. “You silly fool,” you shook your head, “I’m fine, I fell into a river and well, it matters not.”

“What of hypothermia! I learned about that, Jotunheim is dangerous.”

“As if that would stop the queen from sending me there on business. You worry too much, I’ll heal.”

“I will march up to the castle and demand-”

“Demand?” You interrupted, “I would like to see you attempt to move the queen in a way she does not wish to be. Even the king himself wouldn’t dare attempt it.”

Nox sighed heavily, shoulders slumping and frowning, “I pretend sometimes that I can, it makes the worry less painful.”

You squeezed him in a gentle hug and pecked his cheek. “Never you mind, I’m here safe and sound. I’ll be out of these bandages as soon as I’m back at the palace and get the palace healers to tend to this. They’ll give me a clean bill of health and your worry will be for naught.”

“I will always worry for you, friend.” He glanced over at Loki who was in the middle of a quiet conversation with Thor. “From any sort of injury.” Nox looked back at you pointedly.

“There is to be a royal ball in six month’s time, for Loki.” You licked your lips, throat suddenly dry.

“Oh, is that a good thing?”

“His wedding.” You clarified, looking at your shoes. “The younger prince is to be married to ensure peace with any number of realms, a political union.”

“Oh.” Nox hesitantly reached for your shoulder, “ _Oh_.”

“Alright company, let’s get ourselves home, we’ve come so far, time for the last stretch!” Thor’s voice boomed around the Bifrost area, “Let’s move out!”

-

-

When you finally arrived back at the palace, Sif immediately cordoned you off to the healing chambers, making sure to get your leg’s wound checked out. The healing done by the Jotuns had been quite adept and after enough time, it merely left a small scar to remind you of that harrowing excursion.

Sif had been long since sent away and you started to wander the palace, not due in any place until your report to the queen tomorrow. As if of their own accord, your feet carried you to a now familiar part of the castle: the royal bedrooms.

-

-

-

Loki’s heart hadn’t slowed since he first learned of the arranged marriage. His mind raced and reeled constantly, the whole trip back to Asgard. Sometimes he wanted to seek you out, repeat to you over and over that this was the last thing he wanted, other times he wondered if giving you space would make it better, that he could forget his feelings for you and simply move on. Yet as soon as he saw you in any way, a flood of emotions would rush back through him and he was back to where he started.

Loki stood beside Thor, waiting for Odin to call them into the throne room.

“Enter.” Odin’s booming voice called as the doors swung in.

Loki and Thor shared a look before slowly striding into the room, coming to a stop before their father and kneeling down.

“Thor, my oldest, my heir, you have done marvelously on this excursion. Heimdall has kept me informed of your deeds. Even when your resolve wavered to continue, you pressed on.”

Loki grit his teeth as Thor managed a smile, glancing warily at Loki.

“Loki.” Odin rounded upon the dark haired son. “I understand she is your mother’s emissary, but you had a mission to tend to first.”

Loki looked up angrily, “So I was to let her die?”

Odin’s eyes darkened as he glared at Loki, “You should have sent someone else, someone expendable. You were vital to this mission and you failed to be part of it, if Thor hadn’t had the sense to continue regardless, our situation with Jotunheim could be further jeopardized.”

Loki’s mouth fell open, the unfairness of it enraging him.

“Enough boy, don’t talk back. Thor, leave us, I would discuss the nature of this ball with Loki alone.”

Thor slowly stood up, uncertain how to intervene and finally stayed silent, bowing his head and all but scurrying from the throneroom.

“So you know you are to be married then? Good. Perhaps that will quell some of the foolishness you constantly get into.”

“I don’t want to marry someone like that.” Loki mumbled quietly, staring at the floor.

“Excuse me?”

Loki grit his teeth, perhaps this was better resolved with his mother. He thought of another thing. “Father, I had no choice but to act, it was on instinct in a moment of thought. I couldn’t let anything happen to mother’s emissary, surely she is not expendable to mother? And I was as vital to the quest as Thor, without me it wouldn’t have-”

“Enough!” Odin roared. “You are nothing. You cannot do the simplest tasks correctly. You are a bargaining chip, that it is all you are and all you’ll ever be. Something to unite us with that monster race, with your kind. Now leave me.”

Loki slowly rose to his feet, hot bitter tears rolling down his cheeks. “Please, father, don’t-”

“l said leave!” Odin bellowed, his voice echoing around the chamber.

Loki slowly stumbled back. Finally he bowed his head low, turned and rushed from the room.  
With great difficulty, he teleported to his room, slamming the doors shut behind him. Loki leaned against one of the double doors and slid to the ground, burying his face in his hands as violent sobs racked his body. Slowly his illusion faded away, leaving him in his bare Jotun form.

He screamed, heartbroken at Odin’s rejection, and a burst of icy magic radiated away from him. Pulling his legs against his chest and burying his face in his knees, he huddled alone in his agony.

You knocked gently on Loki’s door. The doors were icy to the touch and you could see frost poking out from under the gap.

There was silence for a moment, then a hoarse and muffled reply, “go away.”

You gently pushed against the door, at first it didn’t move. After a moment, you applied more pressure and it started to slide forward. There was he sound of crackling ice as the frozen door slid across the ice strewn floor. You stepped into Loki’s room and shivered at the cold before gently shutting the door behind you.

Loki leaned against the other door, head still buried in his knees, skin bright blue.

“Oh, my prince.” You murmured softly, kneeling down beside him. “Loki.” You whispered as you rested your hand on his knee.

Loki slowly looked up at you through burning red eyes, still flooded with tears.

You reached your other hand out and stroked his cheek gently.

“l am a bargaining chip and nothing more.” Loki whispered, fresh tears falling.

“No, shh, no you’re not. He is an old fool.” You whispered soothingly. Slowly you sat down beside him, gently shifting him forward so you could wrap your arms around him. Loki leaned against you, shaking slightly as he choked back tears. You gently rubbed his back, whispering soothingly all the while.

“Odin said I was nothing.” Loki repeated, slumped against you.

“Yes, and what he says doesn’t matter. There are those who love you, and what they say is what matters.”

“But he’s supposed to be my father.” Loki looked up, stammering.

You wiped more tears from his cheeks. “And he has failed you. Through no fault of your own, he has proven himself to be a failure and a monster. To hurt someone who loves him so dearly. Only a monster would do that.”

Loki looked away from you, his gaze returning to his blue hands, resting on his knees. “I’m alone. I don’t want to be Jotun, and I’m not Asgardian. I’m nothing and I’m alone.”

“Loki,” you growled, “Loki look at me.” He slowly turned back to you, wrenching his gaze from his hands. “You are never alone. You are only as lonely as you choose to be. You will always have me, I promise. Do you understand?”

Loki nodded slowly. He breathed in deeply before slowly breathing back out. With his breath, the blue skin faded back to his regular pallor and the ice around him started to melt. “Thank you.“ He mumbled, leaning into you completely.

You nodded silently, still rubbing small circles on his back and hugging him tightly.

After a time, both of you just sitting in silence, Loki looked up, his voice hoarse. “Why aren’t you alarmed? I’m… I’m a Jotun, the same manner of beast that killed your family.”

You sighed, slowly looking away. Loki watched you warily, nerves gripping him. “I admit, any initial misgivings I might have had vanished upon seeing your upset. And truthfully, I began to suspect on Jotunheim. The cold never affected you, your easy survival in the water, the fact that you could touch the princess’ hand without any thought on her part. I imagine you have to control it now for me to.”

Loki nodded, “It’s second nature now, hiding this part of me.” He looked sadly down at his hands, pale once again. Green eyes met yours and he tilted his head sadly.

“As for the beasts that killed my family, I have come to terms with that. They were a different manner, you should not be held for the faults of any people just as I should not be held for the abuse Odin has hurled at you.”

“You are very different from him.” Loki reached up and stroked your cheek. “He is harsh and cruel and loud, and you are sweet and kind and gentle.”

“That sounds like your mother.”

Loki pulled a face, grimacing. “She is wonderful, but she is still my mother. You are you. You’re perfect that way.”

You sighed again, once more looking away. “It matters not, nine months from now…” you trailed off, words catching in your throat.

“I can’t, I won’t. I will try to reason with mother, see if she can’t be convinced.”

“Loki,” you bit your lip, “I will never love another as I do you, I speak in truth, but for the good of the realm, you must go through with this.”

“Darling, if I manage to find a different way, to still unite the realms, would you have me?”

You smiled sadly, “You know I would, in a heartbeat.” Slowly you stood up, placing a soft kiss on his lips before straightening completely. “It matters not though, my duty is to the crown first and foremost, even if the king is… well Odin, I answer to the queen and her wishes, always. If her wish is you to marry someone, I cannot come in between.”

Loki stood up, “Have faith, I will figure this out.”

“I pray that you do.”


	28. Chapter 28

“How fair's your visions now, my love?” Odin asked Frigga gently.  
  
Frigga stood on the balcony, gazing out across the sprawling lands of the palace. Slowly she frowned as Odin walked up beside her. “They are far worse.” She finally replied.  
  
Odin's brow furrowed, “What do you mean?”  
  
“I warned you that if Loki is kept miserable, if his unhappiness grows too much, ruin and tragedy will befall Asgard.”  
  
Odin grit his teeth, “Yes, but you never said how. Sometimes I question...” He trailed off falling silent and quickly shook his head.  
  
Frigga cast him a look that fully displayed her disapproval over his doubt.  
Odin sighed heavily, “Your visions have never failed to come to fruition, have they?”  
  
“No, they have not.” Frigga replied shortly. She exhaled softly, eyes once more turned beyond the balcony, picking idly at her fingers. “You went behind my back with a marriage.”  
  
“Young men want wives, surely that would make Loki happy.”  
  
“Not if his heart belongs to another.” Frigga murmured, thinking upon it.  
  
Odin glared at her, “What would he know of his heart belonging to one? He is practically a child still.”  
  
“Yet he is ready to be married?” Frigga shook her head, “he shirks his lessons, his tricks are growing in malice, you can tell the thought of this arranged wedding weighs on him like a putrid cloud.”  
  
“He's acting like an ungrateful brat!” Odin barked.  
  
“He is distressed! And he's lashing out for it.”  
  
“You defend the boy too much.”  
  
“You don't defend him enough.”  
  
Odin grit his teeth, glaring at his wife. Always the same argument with her over Loki. “We have Thor to think about.” He tried at last.  
  
“Yes, but not Loki to neglect for Thor.”  
  
“Thor must be ready for the throne.”  
  
“You know he will not take it. Eventually his mind may change, but his ambitions have always laid elsewhere. He longs to be a warrior, not a king.”  
  
Odin groaned in annoyance, rubbing his temple with one hand. “Woman, must you evoke such upset?”  
  
Frigga pursed her lips, “How long?”  
  
“Days, perhaps shorter.”  
  
“Before the ball? You won't even be able to stay for your son's ball?”  
  
“If I have to deal with much more of his mischief, particularly at that wretched ball, it shall come now.” Odin sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. “I fear it will come in the night.”  
  
“Fear or know?”  
  
“It will.”  
  
“I'll warn the palace healers.”  
  
-  
  
-  
  
“Loki!” Thor roared, throwing back his blankets. A whole nest of snakes slowly vanished, fading away.  
  
Loki stood outside Thor's door, leaning against the wall and managed a weak smile. It felt hollow, without the promise of seeing you whenever he wanted, nothing truly amused him. You told him repeatedly it was best to allow your friendship to fade, that he might be wholly devoted to his future wife. Loki had considered requesting an affair of sorts with you, to at least have you as his mistress but he knew you would never accept.  
  
Thor's door flew open as the person in question appeared from within. “Loki!” He snarled, “those snakes felt real! They were poisonous ones too! I swear it!”  
  
Loki shrugged, “There's so many breeds, it's hard to tell them apart.”  
  
Thor lunged at Loki, preparing to strike him in a brawl but Loki quickly ducked, dodging to the side.  
  
“What would mother say?” Loki teased, dancing around Thor's wildly waving fists, only halfheartedly trying to hit his brother.  
  
“She would scold me for fighting but I would tell her you hid poisonous snakes in my bed.” Thor yelled back.  
  
“They were an illusion, brother.” Loki spun around, dodging another flailing fist.  
  
“Boys!” Frigga's disapproving voice echoed around the halls.  
  
Loki and Thor turned quickly, both looking abashed upon seeing their mother glaring at the two of them in clear disapproval.  
  
“Sorry mother.” They both mumbled in unison.  
  
Frigga pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed heavily, trying to calm herself. “Your father has fallen into the Odinsleep.”  
  
“So suddenly?” Thor asked.  
  
“In time to miss my wretched ball.” Loki drawled, annoyed.  
  
Frigga nodded at Thor before turning to frown at Loki. “He doesn't do it on purpose, my son.”  
  
“No, just conveniently, always missing anything that is for me, never for Thor.”  
  
“He missed one of my feasts,” Thor interrupted, “I was quite upset.”  
  
“I think he has been in attendance for one of mine.” Loki muttered.  
  
Frigga shook her head once more. “Regardless, I would speak with you Loki.”  
  
“What of the snakes?” Thor whined.  
  
Loki smirked at him.  
  
“Loki, be nice to your brother and apologize.”  
  
“He tried to hit me! Numerous times!” Loki shot back.  
  
“Only because you dodged it.” Thor growled.  
  
“I was supposed to accept you hitting me?”  
  
“BOYS!” Frigga yelled out. “Loki apologize to Thor, Thor apologize to Loki.”  
  
“Sorry brother.” Each mumbled, looking at their feet.  
  
“Now hug, you two are brothers and should be dear friends. No foolishness should ever take that away.”  
  
“Even at this age?” Loki muttered. Thor nodded at the comment.  
  
“Especially at this age.” Frigga ordered.  
  
Loki and Thor grudgingly leaned forward and gripped each other in a tight hug. Thor smiled at his brother, pleased to see a display of affection in such a way and a begrudging smile appeared on Loki's face, gladdened that his brother was happy.  
  
“Good. Now Thor, get dressed for your lessons today. Loki, I would speak with you.”  
  
-  
  
Frigga led Loki to her private study in silence. Loki followed beside her obediently, knowing where she was taking him. At long last, the two arrived and Frigga sat down on her two person couch, motioning for Loki to do the same.  
  
“Now then, Loki.” Frigga began.  
  
Loki stared at her ruefully, knowing that she would likely scold him and not pleased to have to hear it.  
  
“What troubles my son?” She asked.  
  
Loki blinked at her. “What?”  
  
“What troubles you?” She repeated.  
  
“You're not going to yell at me for...” he trailed off. Listing his indiscretions would likely get him into more trouble so he allowed her to mentally fill in the blank.  
  
Frigga raised her eyebrow, “You shirk your lessons, and your pranks have increased. Visiting nobility are greatly displeased with your behavior. What ails you?”  
  
Loki sighed heavily, looking away. “Surely it matters not. Father is your focus now.”  
  
“All three of you are my focus. Your father sleeps now, in the care of Eir and the other palace healers, we were prepared and I trust that he is well. Your brother glows brightly as ever, happy with his place in the world. Yet you, my son, are troubled, so again, I ask, what hurts you so?”  
  
“Is he really my father?” Loki asked coolly, eyebrow raised.  
  
“As much as I am your mother.”  
  
Loki bit his tongue, wanting to lash out.  
  
Frigga sighed heavily and tried again. “Your father speaks rashly when he is upset.”  
  
“Is he ever not upset?”  
  
Frigga reached forward and took Loki's hand in hers. “Please, my son, I wish only to help you. Who does your heart belong to?”  
  
Loki looked up at her and his eyes widened, “My what?”  
  
“You have been sullen as ever since the wedding plans were announced. I myself was displeased that Odin went behind my back to make such plans, but to see how strongly it is affecting you.” She shook her head, “What troubles you so, if not someone already holding your heart. My visions see worry and chaos with your displeasure, please, allow me to help.”  
  
“Your visions.” Loki muttered, shaking his head.  
  
“I saw trouble in your future with your unhappiness and I confided in your father. His thought was to marry you.”  
  
“He thinks, that to please me, he should marry me off to someone I couldn't hope to love so that we might use her as a pawn in the same way I was used?”  
  
“You are not a pawn, Loki.”  
  
“He told me himself.” Loki growled bitterly.  
  
“My son,” Frigga paused, leaning into him and wrapping her arms around him. “I won't pretend to know what goes through your father's head.”  
  
“Hatred for me, mostly.” Loki muttered.  
  
“Oh Loki.” Frigga murmured, stroking her hand through his hair.  
  
Unbidden, Loki's thoughts turned to you, missing the feeling of you holding him, he had not spoken to you since his vow to find a way for you to be together.  
  
She slowly pulled away from him, “What if you grew to love the woman you married?”  
  
“I could never.” Loki whispered hoarsely.  
  
“Your heart truly belongs to another?”  
  
Loki inclined his head stiffly, just a fraction of an inch.  
  
A loud knocking came from the door and Frigga turned as Loki straightened up, adjusting his expression to neutral indifference.  
  
“My lady, I have the papers you requested, are you busy?” Your voice came through the door and a pang shot through Loki's heart. He looked towards the door longingly, his face straightening once more as he saw Frigga studying him.  
  
“My emissary.” Frigga murmured gently.  
Loki looked back at her and nodded mutely.  
“Yes, one moment if you will.” Frigga raised her voice and called back.  
  
You stood in the hallway, holding a stack of papers and waiting expectantly. The top page listed several complaints of Loki's behavior at a recent meeting and you couldn't help the longing sigh as you glanced down.  
  
The door clicked open and you watched in shock as Loki hurried from the room, head bent down. Frigga motioned you in.  
  
“I've been meaning to discuss with you about the ball.”  
  
“What now?” You asked, holding up the pages. You had been under the impression that she needed this filled out and to discuss any actions that might be necessary to take for Asgard's defenses, now that Odin was in the Odinsleep.  
  
“We'll get to those as well, but for now, I think it is the utmost importance that you attend as a guest.”  
  
“My queen?”  
  
Frigga nodded, eyes sparkling. “You are my most trusted adviser these days, it would only make sense that you would be there to help Loki and watch for suitable prospects, as well as my eyes and ears.”  
  
You grimaced, forcing your face to reconfigure into a smile. “Of course, my queen, I am always happy to serve.”


	29. Chapter 29

Tears welled in your eyes as you looked in the mirror.

“Does the dress not suit you child?” Frigga asked warmly.

You quickly shook your head, wiping the tears away. “No, my lady, it's beautiful.” Indeed it was, the dress made of the finest silks, floor length and in the most vibrant shade of green. Layers and layers of fabric sat upon each other, cinched at the waist and flaring out widely around you. The upper portion hugged tightly against your frame, a corset of sorts, decorated in gold threads and gold ceremonial armour. It had cut off sleeves, your shoulders bare – to be adorned with a beautiful necklace or wrap, whichever the queen decided – and long flared wrists.

“Then the tears?”

“Happy tears, my queen, it's beautiful. I have never felt so beautiful.”

“You have always been so beautiful, I'm merely enhancing it and displaying it.” Frigga tilted her head, “There will be many men there as well, members of Asgard's court, siblings of visiting royals, perhaps someone will find your eye?” She offered hesitantly.

You shook your head, “Oh no, my queen, I could never. This night is about your son.” You swallowed hard, closing your eyes briefly before returning to look at your reflection, “besides, I know my place.”

Frigga rest her elbow in her arm, using her hand to prop up her chin as she studied you. “Yes, perhaps, and yet perhaps not.”

“My queen?”

She pulled her hands away, “Never mind. Let's just see how the night goes.”

“How fairs the king?” You asked timidly.

Frigga sighed, “He sleeps, I dread seeing him in such a state but I know it is natural.”

“The princes?” You asked even more hesitantly.

The queen sighed heavily, rubbing at her hands. “Thor fairs well, as always. He is strong in the face of adversity, and I am proud of him. But he is not the prince you worry after, is he?”

You turned to face her, worried she might admonish you.

“Don't fret, child. Loki is troubled, it's quite obvious that he dreads the arrival of the ball.”

“I worry for him.” You admitted.

“He needs it.”

You sighed heavily, gripping the fabric before quickly letting go, lest you wrinkle it. Swallowing hard, you looked back up at her. “I support his decision fully, my queen, whoever he picks. It is for the good of the kingdom.”

Frigga nodded slowly, “I wonder of his heart though, do you think he will be happy in an arranged marriage?”

Biting your lip you studied the fabric, seeking answers it would not give. “Honestly my queen,” you looked back up, “I have doubts there. He is mature and intelligent, but I don't think he could truly go against his heart. Wherever it might lay, but perhaps he could grow to love someone, even if he did not initially choose them.” Your words sounded hollow, rehearsed.

“He could make himself love someone he does not?”

“Surely there is hope?”

“And yet, if his heart lay with another?”

“Who could it possibly be with, he sees no one now, yes?” You choked out, throat tight.

“Does he not?”

You stared at her nervously, unsure what to say.

“What am I to do? Should I follow my heart, or my promises? Should I seek the good of the kingdom or of the nine realms?”

“My queen?”

“You are my emissary, what is your advice?”

You blinked at her, terrified to be asked such a heavy question. “Surely no one can control the queen of Asgard, if your heart tells you something, perhaps it is with reason?” The offer turned into a question, doubt flooding you.

“That there is a reason my heart is telling me to break a promise?”

“Was it a bad promise? Coerced maybe?”

“Being queen for as long as I have, has taught me many things. Sometimes, I think, there are rules made to be broken.”

You smiled weakly, “That sounds like something I've heard Loki say.”

“Where do you think he learned it?” Frigga grinned. “Now, let us get you out of that dress and back to your duties, I think that's enough fun for one day?”

“Of course my queen.” You bowed low as a servant entered into the room, moving to help you out of the confines of the dress.

Frigga left the room from a side door and you were soon back in your Einharjar clothing, still smiling from the beauty of the dress. You left the room by the main door, opening it and stepping into the hallway, nearly walking into someone as you did.

“Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there.” Your mouth fell open as you hurriedly bowed low and added, “my prince.”

Loki smiled sadly down at you, offering his hand for you to straighten back up. “Hello beautiful.” He murmured.

You tried not to smile but the warmth in his eyes, so lacking these last few months when you had observed him without his knowledge, comforted your heart. “The ball is tomorrow.” Were the words that fell from your mouth and you instantly regretted it, shutting your mouth and gritting your teeth.

Loki looked away bitterly. “It is. Then another few months and I shall be married off, forced to turn some poor wretch into a pawn such as myself.”

Your heart ached, yearning for him. Reaching out, you cupped his cheek gently, stroking it as he sank into your touch. “I shouldn't.” You managed to say as Loki gripped your hand, holding it in place.

He nuzzled into your touch, pressing a soft kiss to your palm before looking back at you forlornly. “And yet it feels so pleasant.”

You bit your lip, once more trying to pull away as Loki finally allowed you.

“If I don't choose the frost giant princess, will my future wife recoil when she sees me? Or shall I lie to her about that, just as I will lie of my promise to love her.”

“I don't recoil, perhaps she won't as well.”

“I love you for that.” Loki sighed heavily, looking away, “I love you for everything.”

“You mustn't.” You whispered, throat tightening as you felt tears pricking your eyes.

Loki looked back at you, “I can't help that I love you. Truly, I could never love another as I do you. What if we ran away?”

“Where would we go? You are a prince, we would be hunted everywhere.”

“I am a bastard, I would not be missed. You, perhaps, would be, your friend.” Loki trailed off. “You could never leave Asgard, could you?”

“It is my home.”

“Wherever you are, wherever you go, you will always be my home.”

“Please don't say such things.”

“The ball is tomorrow, I have to say it before it's too late. Say the word and we run away together.”

“Please don't put that upon me. You have your duties, your mother, we couldn't...”

“Loki? Emissary?” Frigga's voice cut through the hallway and the two of you turned.

“Mother!” Loki yelled, “what are you doing here?”

“I was intending to check on you, but it seems you left your room finally. Guards said they saw you making your way here and I came to see you.”

Loki quickly pulled away from you, his hands clasped behind his back. You stared at the queen nervously, wondering how much she had heard.

Frigga looked between the two of you. “I have some errands for you to attend to, emissary, if you might retrieve the papers from my chambers. I will see you at the ball tomorrow. As for you, Loki, let's make sure you are suitable for the ball tomorrow and know your potential suitors.” Loki swallowed thickly, nodding mutely. Frigga looked between the two of you sadly, her expression curious but torn and clearly deep in thought. “Perhaps some rules really are made to be broken.” She murmured under her breath.

“My lady?” You asked, not quite hearing her.

“Never mind, please, attend to your duties. You must be bright and attentive for the ball tomorrow, I expect you to act as my adviser with Loki, staying by his side. It will be a hectic time for everyone.”

“Of course.” You bowed low, hurrying off to find the papers Frigga had mentioned.

“I know that look, mother.” Loki said, tilting his head uncertainly once you were out of ear shot.

“It is a look you wear quite often, am I wrong, my son?”

A grin quirked the corners of Loki's mouth as he studied her, “That is fair to say.”

“You will wear your formal garb tomorrow. Perhaps it is for the best that your father sleeps.” She reached up and stroked his face, squeezing his shoulder. “I hate to see you suffering.”

“Thank you for your compassion, mother.”

“The guards said you were looking for me?”

“I was wondering what you were doing on the eve of such an important night. Thor is training with Sif, I hoped you might have other plans.”

Frigga winked at him, “Oh I always have my plans.”

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARGHaefkleajlekjfeoajieojs Here is excitement ramped up for the ball and oh boy and I just blew it... just... yea *waves hands at this* I'm more excited for what I have planned next but like, I feel like I've been building up for soo long and then this is what I come up with and like, shouldn't it be better? I don't know, please enjoy if you can...

And before you truly realized it, the day of the ball was upon you. You were summoned early from your chambers, brought to the queen's private rooms to be scrubbed and coifed and primped and preened and all around made beautiful. Your hair was done up, makeup added and as you looked in the mirror, for a moment you might've believed you were a princess; but when your mind turned to Loki, you knew it would never be enough.

* * *

 

That familiar twinge of sadness gripped your heart again but you quickly shook it away, this was to be Loki's day and you would do everything in your power to ensure he chose the perfect bride so that if you could not be happy together, he could be at least happy with her.

Frigga leaned behind you, hands on your shoulders as she inspected you in the mirror, “Chin up love, you are a princess today.”

“Only in appearance.” You sighed wistfully, quickly straightening your face to a perky smile as you looked back at her.

Frigga beamed at you, “Of course.” For a moment it looked like she had winked but you assumed it was a trick of the light and pushed the thought away. “I trust you to help my son find the perfect fiancee. You are my closest adviser these many months and I trust your judgment implicitly.”

You raised an eyebrow, “But not Loki to choose for himself?”

“Perhaps. As you know, he is a young man and oftentimes, young men can be foolish.”

“So you say my queen.”

“Just a bit of teasing, I'm sure you've seen my sons in action.”

You laughed, nodding knowingly, “That is fair to say of them.”

“Perhaps I'm so used to them that I generalize.” Frigga pulled away from you, “This is my son's chance to be a grown man, I do not wish to hover over him whilst he makes his choice, instead I have you. If at any time you question your judgment, send for a guard and I will be there in an instant. Thor and his friends will be in attendance but Thor has a way of stealing Loki's spotlight and I fear that sometimes he lets him, even if unknowingly.”

“Thor casts a large shadow, Loki has learned his place.”

“And now you sound like me.” Frigga nodded, “Yes, Loki plays his part well, but tonight I want him to shine. Thor's attendance is as acting king, well sitting king. He will sit in Odin's place on the throne, Sif will be there to keep him in line, but the floor is Loki's, I need you to ensure that.”

You breathed in deeply and slowly exhaled, nodding at her words. “Yes, my queen.”

Frigga pecked you on both cheeks, smiling at you and turning you towards the door. “Go forth, make sure my son is happy.”

You hurried from the room, her words hanging over you like a cloud. Make Loki happy? He said it himself that he would only be happy with you. She had no idea how impossible that task would be, given your duty to help him find the perfect princess. Regardless, you knew your duties and rushed to the massive ballroom nestled deep within the palace walls.

Knowing that to enter through the main way would be to cause a stir, you took a roundabout path and soon came to a small and secluded side door, slipping into the fray.

The ballroom was decorated magnificently, in shades of deep green and brightest golds. Loki's insignia, the silhouette of his famed horns hung from the various green and gold banners hanging from the ceiling. At one end of the hall, the entrance, milled dozens of princesses and their personal guards or possible brothers, perhaps close friends that were there to generally watch over them and make sure the passage of any power went smoothly. Nobles from Asgard mingled with the crowd, a few dancing with some of the princesses from poorer or less noteworthy lands, likely doubting they stood a chance with Loki and seeking advancements in power elsewhere.

Slow music swirled through the hall on an air of succulent foods. You noticed a large banquet table with small circular tables for people to sit at and engage conversation. It was truly a classy dance setting, so unlike the more raucous environment that would have suited Thor. You smiled at how well Frigga knew her youngest son.

Your eyes scanned the hall, searching for where the prince might be and found him sitting in his ceremonial garb, complete with golden horns sitting with his back to the high table on the other side of Odin's throne, currently occupied by Thor. Thor sat devouring a haunch of meat, Sif sitting on his side drinking a large cup of presumably wine. One of the princesses seemed to be attempting to talk to Loki who looked noticeably bored.

Your first thought was to run over and greet him but you knew he would push the princess away and feared he would be unable to remember his duty.

Once more your eyes scanned the room, searching for a princess who might suit his personality. In the darkest corner, farthest from everyone, you noticed a gap in the crowd of mingled people. There was a space from the rest of the dancers and two people standing in the shadows. Recognizing the figure immediately, your eyes lit up and you hurried over.

Slowly you pushed through the throng of people, making apologies and squeezing your way through until you came to the gap.

A lone blue figure sat on a chair, looking immensely warm and dressed in the barest of summer dresses even though it was late fall.

“Auswíe!” You cried out, rushing forward.

The large brooding frost giant beside her, stiffening and straightening up, moving to hold his arm out to halt you.

Auswíe looked up, surprised that someone knew her name and her eyes widened, alighting with joy as a smile spread across her face. “Emissary! You're the first friendly face I've seen here!”

You grinned at her, stopping a respectful distance away, as well as wary of hurting yourself on her icy skin. “It's wonderful to see you.”

“And you. These other creatures all eye me with distrust, whispering hateful things as though I cannot hear it.” She looked down sadly at her feet. Her blue arms were exposed, trying to keep cool in the comparatively hot weather and a skirt down to her knees compared to the floor length dresses the other nobles wore. You could tell it was made with the finest furs and skins, but it did not compare to the luxury of the items the other women wore and you knew jealousy quite well.

You pulled your sleeve down to cover your hand and reached for hers.  Auswíe looked at you in surprise at first before allowing you to grip her hand. Her guard watched you with distrust but allowed you to lead her away.

The crowd parted easily this time as you led the frost giant princess towards the high table.

“And you would just love the lands when we visit my father.” The princess opposite Loki was saying. She wore a dress of ornate reds and blues, lined with gold stitching and had hair hanging loosely down to her thighs, interwoven with silver into many braids. Her hair was sandy blonde and the silver reflected beautifully in the candlelight, you had a feeling that she knew it as well.

Loki leaned back, legs crossed, with his chin propped up on his fist. “Is that so?” He mused, “and how do you feel for snakes?”

“Snakes, my prince? How do you mean?”

“There seems to be one crawling across your feet.”

The girl screeched, jumping a foot back as the creature in question vanished. Loki burst out laughing as she stalked off.

“How are you ever going to find a wife if you keep doing that to them?” Thor grumbled around the chunk of bread he was eating.

Loki shrugged, “If my would be wife cannot stand a simple bit of fun, she would hardly enjoy being my wife.”

“I think your fun is the reason father wishes to marry you off.” Thor muttered.

Loki glared at him, eyes flashing as grubs appeared on Thor's bread.

Thor jumped backwards in the chair, dropping the bread. The grubs quickly vanished as Thor scooped it back up and scowled at Loki irritably. “Stop that! It's not funny.”

“It'll stop being funny when you stop reacting.” Loki replied cheekily.

“Oh good, you two can stop bickering, your mother's emissary is here.” Sif cut in.

Loki spun around, eyes lighting up as he saw you approaching. Doubt flashed across his vision as he noticed you leading Auswíe.

Standing up, Loki bowed low to the frost giant princess. “Princess Auswíe,” he greeted warmly, pressing a light kiss to her hand.

She smiled at him, looks of concern flashing from the nobles nearby who saw the movement. “Prince Loki, it is wonderful to see you again.”

“Pleasure, truly.” Loki muttered, glancing past her at you. His eyes met yours sadly before he turned back to Auswíe. “Without your hospitality, the emissary and I might be dead.”

Auswíe turned back to you, “How is your leg, speaking of which?”

“It has since healed superbly, thank you.” You replied, “This is a ball for Loki though,” you looked pointedly at Loki, “and you are to be making acquaintances with people.”

“Not scaring them off.” Thor muttered into his goblet around a mouthful of food.

Loki rolled his eyes before attempting to start up small conversation with Auswíe.

You walked around the table, seating yourself beside your cousin and watched the two interacting.  
“The frost giant princess?” Sif muttered to you.

You shrugged, buttering a slice of bread. “Her personality reminds me of Loki's at time, and if we are talking furthering the realm, perhaps our focus should be on Jotunheim.”

“You sound like Odin.”

Your throat tightened, mouth suddenly feeling dry as your appetite fled. “What?”

Sif shrugged, “Focusing on a treaty with Jotunheim, I suppose you still acknowledge that they have similarities but,” she trailed off. “Never mind, I shouldn't have said it.”

You quickly shook your head, setting the bread down. “No, no, of course, it's fine.” Forcing a weak smile, you asked, “How has it been going?”

Sighing heavily, Sif leaned back in her chair. “Horribly. I am keeping Thor from attempting to woo any potential suitors, Loki insisting that he might be interested in them all, so Thor is miserable. Of course, if Thor attempted to bed any of them and not marry, well noblewomen is one thing, but princesses? That could end far more terribly. Loki, for his part, starts off amicably enough, then devolves into slights against their character. Usually they're accurate, but it's never appreciated.”

“Understandably.”

“There was a rather pretty one, a few women back that Loki seemed possibly interested in. She offered to sit on his lap and stayed there for a time. She was a bit...” Sif searched for the word, “touchy and mentioned something about children. She got up in a hurry shortly after, scratching herself something fierce and Loki just watched in amusement.”

“He's gotten more adept at his illusions.”

“Indeed.” Sif took a sip, “Pity he is using it terrorize court women lately.”

You sighed, leaning back in your chair and crossing your arms. “He's upset, clearly.”

“Really? I hadn't considered it.”

You looked at her, wondering if she was being sarcastic but she seemed sincere. “Is it not obvious?”

Sif shook her head, “I really had not noticed.” Her face softened as she studied you. Lowering her voice, she leaned towards you, “You truly care for him, don't you?”

“I want what is best for my prince.” You recited, swallowing hard.

“Cousin,” she began softly, gently, “please, speak openly with me.”

“At his betrothal ball?” You laughed weakly, tears spotting at the corners of your eyes. Grabbing the nearest goblet of wine, you downed it, pulling a face at the bitterness.

“Oh, my dear sweet cousin,” Sif murmured your name, resting her hand on your arm.

You leaned across her and grabbed the pitcher from Thor, ignoring his cry of protest and poured yourself another goblet, downing that as quickly as the first. You barely noticed the look Auswíe cast Loki as the two continued talking quietly.

Finally you straightened up, a soft hiccup escaping your lips after the third goblet. “I have to go, Sif, please, just,” you waved your hand, words cutting off as you turned and fled from the hall.


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I will not say it’s bad because I don’t think it’s bad per say, it just doesn’t seem right and I can’t place my finger exactly on what seems wrong. But also, I really really need suggestions on how to finish it because I don’t feel like writing a wedding and smut seems out of place in this story (it’s kinda child er ish friendly). So yea, if you have any ideas or suggestions, totally message me, I appreciate it!

Before too long, you found your feet had carried you to the familiar training rooms. They were deserted at this time of night and for that you were grateful.

You scowled at your beautiful dress, hindering you from truly practicing but through your flustered emotions, you didn't care. Anger, confusion, jealousy, despair, so many emotions welled up within you and you grabbed a wooden practice sword and began wailing upon the nearest dummy. You settled into your usual practice form, striking, thrusting, slashing, desperate to hack away your emotions as tears welled in your eyes. Whispers of sobs rose in your throat, threatening to spill over, yet still you forced them back, striking at the dummies for all you were worth.

The sword splintered in your hand, flying away into the shadows of the room and you collapsed to your knees, wrapping your arms tightly around yourself, desperate for something, anything, though what it was you struggled to name.

As you knelt there, self pity rising like flood waters, threatening to overwhelm you, soft footsteps echoed down the nearby corridor. You recognized them as Frigga's, slowly hanging your head in shame as you considered your dirtied dress; the floor you knelt on marring its perfection.

“My queen,” you whispered, voice trembling, “I cannot do this, I cannot be your emissary, I can't watch Loki be married off, not like this, to some half life where he is forced to play a part he can never want and to see the love of my life so distraught.” You scrunched your eyes shut as tight as you could, hating yourself for confessing this. “I will return to Pithe, I will find my job as an apothecary once more and try to forget this ever happened. Perhaps, in time, Loki will forget me as well, for the good of the kingdom.”

A soft hand touched your shoulder, delicately holding you together. Maternal and warm, a feeling you had long forgotten after being an orphan for so long. “Is that what you truly wish?” Frigga's soft voice broke the stillness of the training room.

You held your torso tighter, squeezing your arms around yourself as hard as you could. Shaking your head, you replied, “Not at all, but if that's how it must be, then I accept it. I can't do this, I'm breaking apart.”

“Oh child.” Frigga knelt down, wrapping her arms around you and hugging you tightly.

You sank into her touch, eyes opening as tears rolled down your cheeks. The haze of drunkeness still wavered over your vision but the pain of the emotions forced you into sobriety.

“You know, tonight, I quite think it was safe to say you were a princess.”

Smiling weakly, you looked at her, wiping the tears away, “I felt like one, for a bit,” you sniffed, trying to stop the tears, “you made me look so pretty.” Your gaze fell to your dress, dirtied by the floor and you sighed, “and now I've messed up the dress as well, and I'm sure my hair looks dreadful.”

Frigga chuckled, smiling at you. “I think by all definitions, you should have been.”

“What do you mean?” You asked her.

“Well, the only way to be a princess is to marry a prince, correct? Perhaps if you marry Loki.” Frigga trailed off.

You looked down sadly, “But the treaty, to strengthen the bonds Asgard has with her allies.”

“Treaty be damned.” Loki's growl cut through the air and you turned in surprise to see him a short distance away. Frigga merely raised her eyebrow at him. Picking at his hand, Loki glanced away, “Sif sent for you, so I followed. That matters not though, I won't have some other poor wretch be a pawn like me, none of those women, drab as they may be, deserve such a life.”

“You're not a pawn.” Frigga began softly.

“Am I not?” Loki retorted, anger evident in his tone, held back only for the love of his mother. “I would be married off like one, what evidence do I have to believe to the contrary? The number of times Odin has told me as such has made it quite clear he only sees me as a pawn.”

Frigga sighed heavily, slowly standing up and offering her hand to you, pulling you to your feet. “You're right.” She answered simply. “I can't do that. You are my son and we will deal with your father's ire when he awakens. For now, I think it is clear you have chosen your princess, but you will face the consequences in time. If you are to choose personal happiness over the realm.”

Your brow furrowed as you looked to Loki and back to Frigga, “But the realm,” you started weakly. “Surely that matters.”

“I would watch it burn.” Loki interrupted, eyes flashing as he looked at you.

“And if you are ever to rule, you must have peace in your heart, so you must find happiness. I will allow it, for a fire that is not tend to properly will destroy the land, let the flames of your love be fueled in the right direction and use your intelligence from your lessons that you will no longer skive to succeed.”

“I'm sorry mother.” Loki muttered, looking abashed.

“Good. Will you promise to behave?” Frigga asked him, looking at Loki pointedly.

“I will want for nothing, if I could just have her.” Loki turned to you, offering his hand, “if you are willing, that is.”

A smile cracked along your face as you tearfully sobbed, gasping out, “Yes.” You accepted his outstretched hand and he pulled you to his side, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close.

Loki pressed his forehead to yours, allowing your breaths to mingle as he tentatively reached down and kissed you. It was soft and delicate, your lips barely brushing against his, but the action spoke volumes and you smiled, kissing him back. The two of you pressed hesitant kisses to each other, over and over, pulling away and meeting again and again like the tide kissing the shore.

“Very well, you two.” Frigga interrupted you.

You moved to pull away but Loki held you close, his arm wrapped protectively at your waist, holding you to his side. Allowing yourself to sink into the moment, you rest your head on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist and smiled.

-

Frigga led the two of you back to the hall, the two of you hand in hand, smiling as you walked. The crowd parted instantly for the queen, interested looks and whispers passing through the crowd as you walked past the many women. They noted your hand gripped tightly by Loki and the whispers crescendoed. Looks of disapproval passed through the crowd, only the women who had personally interacted with Loki seemed relieved.

Ages seemed to pass before you found yourself standing at the head table. Thor watched curiously from his seat, Sif raising her eyebrow at you and mouthing an apology for summoning the queen. You flashed a quick smile at her, trying to assure her all was well.

“Friends, countrymen, allies, dear guests,” Frigga began, her voice strong and loud. The room instantly hushed, straining to listen to her every word. “As you all know, the purpose of this ball was for my son to find a bride, to be married for the good of the realm. I believe the good of the realm is also the good of his personal wellbeing. So with that, Loki?”

Loki stepped forward, breathing in deeply, a grin spreading across his face. “I have found my wife, I am pleased to say.” The many gathered turned expectantly, casting nervous looks amongst each other. “My wife shall be this beautiful woman, the emissary to my mother.” He held up your hand and you tried to smile but worry gnawed at you.

Audible gasps filled the halls, mutterings of disapproval arising from various corners. Your stomach knotted, realizing the insult many of the realms might find with this. And yet, even if Loki had married one of the presented princesses, the other kingdoms would be displeased. Only one person would be happy this night, and that would've been the king of whichever realm was to marry the Asgardian prince. Surely it was fair that Loki would be the one to find happiness.

Auswíe stepped forward suddenly, the crowd parting quickly around her. She shot a look of disdain at the many princesses casting her looks of distrust. “Congratulations to the both of you.” She said warmly, “you both deserve a long and happy life together and may you be graced with many children. Know that when I succeed my father, Asgard will always have an ally with me, for you have shown me kindness and hospitality regardless of your decision on my hand in marriage and for that, I am grateful.”

“Thank you, Princess  Auswíe.” Loki murmured, stepping forward and clasping her hands, “Asgard is fortunate to have you as her ally.”

Thor stood up suddenly, clapping vigorously. “Cheers to my brother!” He roared, “A finer woman for him could not have been found. Surely this is strengthening to Asgard as well, that love might conquer such war strewn land, and that a prince could marry a commoner. Asgard will celebrate and flourish this day.”

Polite applause filled the air, the princesses that had personally met Loki's ill temper clapping the loudest of all, even managing a few uncharacteristic cheers.

Loki squeezed your hand, turning his head slightly to whisper in your ear, “Besides, as you well know, with my bastard status, perhaps marrying into a true Asgardian is the real success here. Can you imagine the scandal that would have come when the married princess discovered my true birth?”

Frigga appeared to have heard, turning and smiling at the pair of you, inclining her head slightly.

You smiled, reaching up and cupping his cheek. “A part of you that I am well aware of, and will gladly celebrate. I love you, all of you, my princess.”

“My fiance.” Loki corrected with a cheeky smile. “And to you, my princess.” He moved both his hands up to cup your face, pulling you towards him for a deep and passionate kiss. Thor whistled loudly and you were vaguely aware of Sif elbowing him.

When the two of you parted, pulling away for breath, you turned as saw Thor tossing his arm around Sif's shoulder. Sif smiled, reaching up to Thor and pulling him down for a kiss.

Loki burst out laughing before clapping loudly at his brother.

Thor and Sif quickly parted, faces both bright red,.

“It seems I've had a bit to drink.” Sif muttered.

“My future husband is the god of lies, Sif, not you. I wouldn't attempt to get away with such a blatant one if I were you.” You grinned at her.

Loki laughed, wrapping his arm around you again. “Congratulations, brother.”

“And to you, brother.”


	32. Chapter 32

Some years later...  
  
“She really enjoys the water.” You murmured, sitting on the docks, watching the small toddler splash around.  
  
Loki leaned against you, arm wrapped around your shoulder, head leaning against you. “I'm glad to share this place with the loves of my life.”  
  
“Mama! Look at the berries!” The little girl called, wading over to you and Loki.  
  
You grinned at her, taking the proffered berries. “Thank you, little one.”  
  
“They have healing properties, you know.” Loki interjected, smiling at his daughter, at your daughter.  
  
Her mouth fell open in a small 'o'. “Neat!”  
  
“Yes, your mother once used them to heal a burn I had, I quite appreciated it.”  
  
“Mama is so nice.” Your daughter smiled, looking at you. Her long black locks swayed as her head turned. She really was the spitting image of her father. After a moment of thought, the child teetered off, wandering back to the shoreline and sinking down onto the thick blanket you had brought along. She laid down on it, eyes closing and instantly falling asleep.  
  
“How did we get so lucky?” You murmured, leaning further into Loki.  
  
Loki pressed a gentle kiss to your collar bone, nibbling at the skin as you sighed. “You are a wonderful mother.”  
  
“And you a wonderful father.”  
  
Loki hummed, his hand stroking along your thigh as the two of you sat together. “I like that you are teaching her your old trade.”  
  
“I would have her do whatever her heart wishes, for following one's heart is the reason she lives.”  
  
“Indeed. We will give her the tools, but she will be a marvelous princess.”  
  
“Speaking of princesses, did you see the summons?”  
  
“For?” Loki asked.  
  
“Auswíe, her coronation is to be soon, she asked that we both attend.”  
  
Loki smiled, “She will be a fine chieftain.”  
  
“I agree, and if she ascends further with her people, Asgard will be all the stronger aligned with Jotunheim. I'm glad to know her, glad that she has a great respect for peace between our lands.”  
  
“You truly have fallen into the politics of being royalty.” Loki cast you an amused look.  
  
You sighed, pushing yourself tighter and closer against him. “It fascinates me. To come from a low birth and rise to such a position, I wish to understand it all.”  
  
Loki looked down at his hand sadly, “The stronger our alliance with Auswíe grows, the weaker it is with Laufey, some days I fear for her life.”  
  
“That is an entirely different beast to tackle, but when the time comes, we will deal with it.”  
  
“I don't wish to confront him as...” Loki hesitated, “as my father.”  
  
“He donated the pieces to make you, but he is not your father, just as Odin gave you a home but was not your father. The only parent you need is Frigga, and she has been marvelous to both of us.” You reached up and stroked his cheek with the back of your hand. “Love, Loki, whatever happens will happen, but we will face it together. Just as we always have. And whatever comes, we will fight it as one.”  
  
Loki took your hand in his and pressed a kiss to the palm, smiling at you. “The best decision I ever made was marrying you.”  
  
“I'm glad you made it.”  
  
“We made it, together. If you had not fought so hard, or exceeded your post, you would never have earned my mother's favour and her desire to go against Odin's wishes. I thank the Norns everyday for it.”  
  
You smiled warmly at him. “Come, let's put our daughter to bed, I wish to have some time with you all to myself.”  
  
Loki growled softly, leaning forward and meeting your lips in a hungry kiss. He slowly pulled away, “I do so love how you think.”


End file.
